


Aquamarine Stone

by MAngel05



Series: Gems [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: What if Shin-ah had left his village after Ao's death because he didn't wish for people to fear him? What would've happened when he meets Yona earlier?





	1. Alone

**Chapter 1** : _Alone_

* * *

 

The wind blew around the field causing the long grass to sway to it's will. Leaves were picked up by the wind, moved to and fro before settling down at the feet of a small five year old child who wore an animal mask over his face. The wind teased his short cropped blue hair as the bells attached to the horn of his mask made small ringing sounds. "Ao, the wind is moving." he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. He tugged the long blue haired man's hand trying to get him to make a noise. Turning his eyes towards the man who was laying face down. _Ao had been crying? Why?_ He wondered trying to remember the words he had said only moments before.

_"I'm sorry, I'm leaving you alone." Ao cried as tears fell from his eyes, eyes that no long saw the light of the world._

Seiryuu had taken Ao's hand to make sure his guardian got back to the village. _The healer could take care of Ao, right? No. They fear us._ Seiryuu thought as he realized that Ao's hand was getting colder by the second. _Why is Ao cold?_ As he looked at his guardian, he felt his eyes look further into Ao's body and saw that his heart was no longer beating. _Ao, are you asleep?_ Removing his hand from his guardians, Seiryuu gently shook the man's body. "Ao!" he cried out as fear began to fill him. "Ao! Wake up!" he yelled just as the morning light began to fill the valley.

Sitting back on his butt, Seiryuu couldn't understand what was happening. Ao would be angry if he left him; but he also would be mad if he didn't get help either. Seiryuu felt his emotions to well up in his chest as tears began to fall from his eyes, down his cheeks and fall from his chin to land on his fingers. Pushing his mask off of his face, Seiryuu found that he couldn't stop the tears and he didn't understand why. His chest hurt, his lips were quivering and Ao wouldn't wake up!

Within moments Seiryuu was crying like he hadn't in years, not since he was a babe. The tears wouldn't stop! His eyes became blurry, his cheeks red, puffy and his nose filled with snot as his chest heaved with his emotions boiling over and causing him to want to be held.

Moving closer to Ao, Seiryuu curled up beside him. _Maybe Ao just needs sleep._ he thought tiredly.

When Seiryuu woke up the sun was high in the sky, the bird were singing loudly and he was hungry. Turning his head he found that Ao was still asleep. Touching his hand to Ao's head he found that Ao's skin was like ice. A feeling of dread filled him. He suddenly heard a noise. Looking around he scanned the area and found hunters nearby. Remembering what Ao had once said about being invisible to hunters and others from the village, Seiryuu darted towards the nearby large trees that had fallen a long time ago and waited.

"Where the hell did that bastard go with that kid?" one of the men said to the other.

"Maybe they left." the second said.

"Naw, Ao feels a sense of duty towards the village." the first said. "Though-" He paused in his movements as the neared where Seiryuu was hiding. "Wait, is that..." He said as the two rushed over to Ao's fallen form. "Looks like he finally kicked the bucket."

"About time." the second said as he bent down to examine Ao's body. "Where is the kid?" he asked, Seiryuu kept low to the ground.

"Maybe he got lost." the other muttered as he turned Ao's body. "He's stiff. Must've happen during the night. Kid is probably long gone."

"Shit, if he dies then..." the second began as dread filled his voice.

"Another will be born." the first stated. "This curse will never end." he bemoaned.

A cracking sound filled the area. Seiryuu kept still. "Look." the second lifted something.

"That stupid bastard!" the first cursed as he took the now broken mask from his companion. "Let's take the body and hurry. We'll need to move the village." He grasped Ao's feet as the other picked Ao up by the shoulders.

After the two left Seiryuu came out of hiding and returned to the spot Ao had been. _Is Ao...dead?_ he wondered when he spotted the necklace that Ao always wore was on the ground along with Ao's sword. _They do hate us._ He thought as he recalled the men's voices. _They think I'm cursed. Am I?_ He remembered what Ao had said about the subject and shook his head as he looked away towards the horizon even as the sun's heat came from high above him. _I can't go back. I don't want them to fear me no more._ "I'll go forward." he said to himself as he put Ao's necklace around his neck. Picking up Ao's too large of a sword, he began to walk forward.

* * *

 

The first few nights were hard for Seiryuu. He knew how to hunt, had done so many times with Ao; but didn't have anything to hunt with. This left him to fish. He got soaked several times in trying to fish and realized that he hated feeling cold afterwards. Wrapping his arms around himself, he realized also that he had no flint to make a fire with, so he would remain cold until morning. When morning arrive, Seiryuu saw that the air was so cold that he could see the air he breathed. Puffs of warm air moved in front of his lips as he breathed in and out. His arms were wrapped so tightly around his chest.

Standing slowly, Seiryuu picked up Ao's sword and began to walk. As he did so, his body began to slowly warm up. Leaving the forest he made it to the main road. Looking left, he saw nobody coming. Looking right, he saw a group of men walking away from where he stood. As he walked, he hefted the sword over his shoulder. The metal shone brightly as the sun's light was reflected from it.

Hours passed as Seiryuu walked on and on, one foot in front of the other. His stomach grumbled at missing breakfast as the time for lunch neared. Seiryuu found that he was so very tired too. His legs ached as body pleaded with him to rest. He shook his head. _No. I'll be found out in the open. If I keep walking I'll come to another village. I'll rest there_. He told himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the next village; it was just too far away.

His eyes suddenly widened as he spotted a fancy gold carriage that was pulled off to the side of the road. The driver was in his seat, but the side door was open. Peering inside, he felt something pulling him to look. A small child laid asleep on the cushioned seat. Bright red hair was splayed around the small child, but he could not see its face. Looking towards the back of the carriage where the luggage was stacked, Seiryuu squeezed himself into a spot between the luggage and carriage. As the horses began to trot away, the swaying of the carriage slowly put Seiryuu asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Since Ruby Sky is almost finished I thought I would post my next Gem story. This one will mainly be a Shin-ah and Yona, though I may add in Zeno and the others later on; I haven't decided. So far it is slated to only have 20 chapters, but we all know how that went with Ruby Sky; which is going to end at 108. ^_^


	2. The Bond Awakens

**Chapter 2** : _The Bond Awakens_

* * *

 

The late afternoon sun bore down upon the small carriage as it was brought through tall red gates into the red dragon keep at Hiryuu Castle. A tiny little red haired child bounced out of the carriage giggling as the two adults chased after her, one a woman with light brown hair and the other a short pudgy man with black hair. Suddenly both adults tripped over each other, both laughing at their own clumsiness. It was then that they no longer heard their daughters loud laughter; instead they were met with silence.

"Yona?" the woman said questioningly, but was met with silence still.

"Yona, darling?" the male said as he and his wife climbed the stairs into the castle, but still were met with silence.

Meanwhile as her parents were both beginning to panic that their little girl had ran off too far, Yona had found a hiding place under the carriage when she heard a noise coming from behind the carriage. Walking around it she saw a hand sticking up behind the luggage. Looking around the carriage she saw that the driver was just starting to get out of his seat. Jumping up onto the back of the carriage, she found that her legs dangled. Pulling herself up, Yona began climbing up the mountain of luggage when her violet eyes met golden ones.

* * *

 

Seiryuu had just weaken up when he heard the loud laughter of a child and then the voices of adults caused him to freeze where he was. When the voices went away, Seiryuu began to try and get out of the back of the carriage, but found that he was stuck between the carriage and luggage. He jumped high and caught the top of one of the luggage boxes but lost his grip. Sighing he though that he could use his sword to push the boxes but then found that his sword was pushed under the box luggage. This mean he'd have to grab it after the luggage was taken off. First though, he'd have to get out of the back. Pushing the boxes he found that he could climb them like a ladder if he moved them correctly. As he climbed to the top, he found himself starring at the most beautiful eyes in his entire life.

Suddenly his eyes felt like fire was burning them. The blood in his body, if felt as if... _It's as if the blood in my body is going the wrong way._ He thought as he gasped in pain and gave a whimper of pain.

_You are now our other halves._  
_You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with you lives._  
_You will love him, and never betray him._

As the voice within his mind suddenly came to a stop, Seiryuu saw worry appear of the beautiful girls face. _Why is she worried?_ He wondered as his eyes began to feel heavy, his body fell back behind the luggage, above him he heard a shout, then unconsciousness fell over him.

* * *

 

Yona saw pain fill the pretty golden eyed boys face before he suddenly fell behind their luggage. "MOMMY!" she screamed, very loudly.

The carriage driver was the first that appeared. "Princess?" he said with a questioning voice.

"MOMMY!" she screamed again.

"Princess, are you hurt?" the driver asked, panic filling his voice. If the princess had gotten hurt because of negligence, then he may lose his head.

"Boy!" she pointed to behind the boxes that she was sitting on. "Boy, hurt." she said looking very worried.

"Come here." he said holding out his hands just as he heard some people rushing towards them. Plucking her off the luggage, he turned to hand her to whoever had arrived only to see the Lady Mother. "Lady Vala." he handed the child to her before quickly working on removing the boxes to get to the boy that the Princess was vehemently talking about.

Yona wiggled in her mother's arms. "Mommy! Boy, hurt." she pointed to the boxes, demanding her mother take notice. She was suddenly handed off to her father as her mother walked around the carriage to get a better look.

The driver gave a gasp. "There _is_ a child here." he stated as he bent down and picked the unconscious boy up.

"Give him to me." Vala demanded, holding her arms out to take the boy. "He's so small!" she exclaimed as the child looked to have not eaten in very long time. His clothes were ripped and dirt was smudged on his face, neck and hands. She then noticed limp his form was in her arms. "Il." she said her husband's name with concern in her voice.

"Let's get him to the healers." Il said as he looked at Yona. "Good work Yona." he praised her as they followed her mother into the castle.

Vala turned her head towards a servant. "Send for the royal healer, immediately!" she yelled, her voice carrying across down the hall. "Bring them to our personal apartments!" Her presence alone was commanding, so when she was upset it was almost as if that presence doubled. It could send fear 

"Yes ma'am!" several servants yelled back as they raced to obey the Lady Mother's words.

Vala didn't get upset very often, but when it came to children, her heart became soft. She stalked down the hall with the boy in her arms. Yes she saw the tattoos on his face that didn't look like tattoos at all but something that he as born with. She'd seen those markings before, but couldn't remember where. The doors to her daughter's room were opened by the guards. Yona wiggled completely out of father's arms and ran after her mother and smiled with utter glee as the pretty boy was laid on her bed.

"You don't mind, do you sweetie?" Vala asked her daughter.

Yona shook her head. "No." she said as she ran her fingers through the boy's bright aqua blue hair.

Vala touched her chin as she looked at the boy. _Blue hair? Facial markings?_ Her eyes began to go wide as she realized what this added up to. _Oh my_. she thought with a smile. _Could it be? Perhaps she is who that priest prophesied her to be!_ She touched Yona's cheek with the back of her finger. "Do you like this boy Yona, sweetie?" she asked as she heard Il walk in quietly. Looking down from the upper room, he had a contemplative look on his face as he heard her ask this.

Yona giggled as she look up at her mother. "He fweels like de moon." she said, her words not quite making it passed her new tooth very well. She was always so cute when she spoke. "Like de moonlight in de dark."

Vala covered her lips with her hand. "I see." she watched Yona lay down next to the boy, her arm wrapping around his torso as she began to fall to sleep. Her long lashes touching her soft cheeks as she fell deeply into sleep, as her journey had tired her out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another update for everybody. I'm on a roll tonight. I hope everybody enjoyed this one. ^_^


	3. Seiryuu's Name

**Chapter 3** : _Seiryuu's Name_

* * *

 

Lady Vala turned her head as the old healer walked in with his daughter, the young woman's long hair was tied back because the dark blond hair always seemed to get in her eyes. "Yun-ho," Vala greeted the young girl as the elder healer walked over to where the children were sleeping. "have you given my offer any more thought?" she asked the young woman.

Yun-ho gave nod. "Yes, Lady, I have." she said with the utmost respect. "I talked with my father and he agrees that it would do me good to become you Lady-in-waiting. I, however, do not understand why you chose me? I'm not of noble birth and that's what most Lady-in-waiting are."

Vala smiled. "I chose you because of that." she responded. "You are gentle, loving and kind. Yet, you can be brutally honest, and I like that about you." Yun-ho blushed at her words. "Besides, I've heard that a certain someone has been watching you." she winked at her as the healer walked down the steps from the princess bed.

Yun-ho's blush deepened. "W-Who?" she stuttered, her naivety was adorable to Lady Vala whose only answer was a smile as she joined her husband as the healer began to speak.

"He's been in the wilderness a long time." the healer stated. "There are signs of partial starvation, some physical abuse and he has deep calluses on his hands that I've only ever seen on young men who are beginning their sword training." he scratched the triangular beard that was on his chin. The white hairs curling around his fingers as he stroked it. "As for the markings, I don't think they were put there. When tattoos are made, the ink is injected under the skin and the needles can leave small pinholes in the skin. There is no evidence of this. Leaving me to believe he was born with those odd markings. What's more is his eye color, they're amber in color, almost gold with reptilian-like slits." he shook his head. "It's very odd." he looked at the young Prince. "Where did you find this boy?" he asked mostly out of curiosity.

"Our daughter found him." Il said with a proud smile. "She has taken an instant liking to him." He looked at his daughter who was napping with the young boy.

The healer gave a nod. "Let him rest, feed him and I'm sure he will be alright." the old man turned away towards the door, his daughter following him.

Vala clasped her hands together after the healer had left with his daughter. "Il." Vala said his name as she touched his arm. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice told him that she wanted something and he was certain he knew exactly what that was. "She needs a friend."

She heard him sigh. "I was going to ask General Mundok to bring his grandson around to see if they would get along, perhaps I'll wait on that and see how this turns out." he said as he continued to watched the two children sleep soundly.

* * *

 

Seiryuu woke up several hours later, his eyes still ached; but the burning feeling was gone. He then noticed that he was very warm and that something was curled around him. Turning his head he felt his eyes widen as he saw the red haired child was holding onto him. _Why?_ he wondered. _Why did I hear those words? Because of this person?_ He examined the child sleeping form. Lifting a hand he poked the child's form, only to hear it moan. A moment later the child sat up.

"Mama?" the sweet tiny voice asked into the darkness of the room.

 _She's a girl?_ he thought as he examined her. "She's...cute." he suddenly realized he'd spoken that out loud causing the girl to look at him before giggling down at him. Seiryuu felt his cheeks flush.

"Hi." she said as she laid back down next to him before snuggling against him. "What is Ywar name?" she asked, her tooth causing her words to once again sound strange. "I'm Yona." she said smiling at him though her eyes weren't truly focused on him because of the dark room.

 _Cute_. He thought as his cheeks heated. "Seiryuu." he answered.

Yona was silent for a moment. "That's no name." she said with a frown. "Yous fweel like de moon." she said with a sigh. "Nice. Warm. Like a light in de dark." she hugged him tightly to her, a smile coming across her face as sleep began to pull her back under.

Seiryuu laid there contemplating on what she had just said. _So Seiryuu wasn't a name?_ He wondered what his name was then? _Do I even have one? Ao called me Seiryuu though, but she said Seiryuu wasn't a name._ He looked off towards the closed shutters. The wind began to pick up. Unconsciously shivering, Seiryuu pulled the thick blankets over them and tried to fall back to sleep. It wasn't until several hours later when he finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

Morning brought with it a feeling of warmth. A giggling sound woke Seiryuu up. Opening his golden eyes he was once again met by those beautiful violet eyes. A light flush colored his cheeks. "Pretty." he heard her say before she reached up and traced the markings on his face. "Pretty." she said pointing towards his eyes. Seiryuu didn't know why those words made his his chest ache, but suddenly tears began to fall from his golden eyes.

"You're pretty too." he told her as he tried to stop the tears. Sitting up, the blankets fell around their waists. Seiryuu wiped his eyes only for more tears to fall from his eyes.

Yona was at a loss at what to do when he began to cry. When she cried she had mommy to make them go away. She decided to do what her mommy would do and hugged him. "It otay." she said in a soothing manner.

Seiryuu felt the floodgates open and just couldn't stop the waterworks. It wasn't right that he, a boy, was crying in front of a pretty girl. His body heaved and shuttered as his emotions got the best of him. He wrapped his arms around the little girl.

Just then the doors to the room opened causing Yona to look up. Her mother was wearing another pretty silk pink dress and her presence meant Yona could get her help. "Mommy, Seiryuu crying. Help!" Yona said sounding desperate.

Vala had walked into the room expecting the children to still be asleep, not at all expecting to find her daughter hugging a crying boy. Her motherly instincts reacted instantly, moving her feet quickly to the two children. Picking the small boy up, Vala held him tightly against her chest. "It's okay little one. You are okay." she said as she stood, placing him on her hip and began to move around the room, rocking her hips and bouncing the child.

Seiryuu stopped crying after several minutes. Sniffing, he could hear the woman's heartbeat under his ear. It was a wonderful sound to him. He hugged her, his small hands fisting her dress as he held onto her. He felt warm and happy. He liked this feeling, a lot. Suddenly the rocking stopped. Lifting his face from the woman's shoulder, he found her brown eyes looking into his golden ones.

"Better sweetheart?" she asked.

Seiryuu quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to scare or her hurt her, but gave her a nod as embarrassment settle into his chest; his cheeks heating up once again. "T-Thank-you." he stuttered as he sniffed once again.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips on his cheeks as she gave him a kiss. "You are welcome beautiful." she said and began to smile widely as she watched him hide his face in embarrassment. "Now," she looked at her daughter as she sat the boy down on the floor next to her. "I believe you said that he reminded you of the moonlight." Yona gave a nod. She then looked at Seiryuu. "I know she called you Seiryuu, but would it be okay if we called you something else?" Seiryuu gave a nod. "How about Shin-ah?" she asked before looking at her daughter. "It means moonlight."

Yona perked up at that. "I like it!" she exclaimed before hugging the stunned boy. "Shin-ah, my fwriend!" This caused the blue haired boy to blush wildly at her declaration before he hugged her tightly.

 _Ao_. He thought happily. _I have a name_. He felt a tear run down his cheek before he buried his face into Yona's red curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay! Shin-ah has his name now! Did everybody like how I had Yona's mother name our cute little Seiryuu? I hope you did. ^_^


	4. Crazy Uncle

**Chapter 4** : _Crazy Uncle_

* * *

 

Shin-ah found that he liked living at the small palace near the coast with Yona and her parents. He learned that her father was Prince of the country and she was the Princess. Her mother was Lady Mother until her husband became King and then she'd become the Queen. He also learned that Yona had a uncle name Yu-hon who was a warrior. That her uncle had a wife who was weakened by a sickness and that he only had one child whose name was Su-won. He learned all of this by listening to the servants as they talked about the royal family. He heard terrifying stories of King Joo-nam who use to be as frightening of a warrior as his eldest son. Yu-hon had the support of the army and most were afraid that there might be a coup d'etat once the King died, even if Yu-hon insisted that he wanted nothing to do with throne.

A week after Shin-ah regained his strength he began to wonder around the palace grounds, including where the carriage was kept. He was looking for Ao's sword and his mask. Nobody treated him like he was cursed here. Even though Yona seemed to love his golden eyes, something she told him all the time, he still wanted his mask. He wasn't even sure how the mask had fallen off, he hadn't taken it off when he had take the nap that day. Finding the carriage, he began looking in the back where the luggage was kept; but found nothing. A throat suddenly cleared causing the young boy to look up. A man with a slight belly was looking at him with an inquisitive look, his bushy white brows gaining the most attention from Shin-ah.

"Mask?" he said in a questioning tone causing the older man to chuckle.

The carriage driver chuckled at the soft tone of the boy's voice. "Oh? So that old thing with the bells belong to you?" he asked the child who gave him a slight nod. "Is the sword yours as well?" he inquired with a smirk. Another nod was his answer, though this one seemed a bit excited which caused the child's golden eyes to light up slightly. "Well, the mask I can give you." he told him as he helped the child off of the carriage before taking his hand and leading him away towards a work bench. Opening a drawer he pulled the mask out and handed it to the boy.

"Thank-you." Shin-ah said softly as he held the wooden mask close to his chest before pulling the string out and putting the mask on. "Sword?" he inquired with a clock of his head.

The man scratched his chin. "Now that," he began nervously. "I cannot rightly give to you." he bent down and lifted the mask off the boys face. "Now I will explain why." he told the boy. "You are a small child and should you hurt yourself, I would feel responsible." he then held up a finger. "However, once you become old enough, I will gladly give you back that old sword."

The boy looked at him with a look of confusion before he began looking around. "But, Ao gave it to me." he told him, trying to get him to understand that the sword was important.

The driver was about to continue when he heard somebody enter the building. Looking up he saw the short and rounded Prince Il. "Highness, can I help you?" he asked the younger man.

Il gave a smile at the carriage driver as he was talking to Shin-ah. "May I ask what is going on?" Il inquired as he had spotted the mask Shin-ah was now wearing.

"Ah, the young child was inquiring about the sword that I found in the back of the carriage." he told the Prince. "I was only explaining why I couldn't rightly give it to him."

Il looked from the child to the older man. "Does it belong to him?" Il inquired with a cock of his head to the side.

"Y-Yes, highness." The driver answered a bit nervously.

Il gave him a nod. "May I have the sword?" he asked, as he held out his hand for the blade.

"Of course." The driver walked around the boy into the back room where he slept. When he returned, the blade was covered by a fur covering. Il took the blade from the driver with a nod of thanks before taking Shin-ah's hand and leading him out of the building. Shin-ah pulled the mask back over his face as he held onto Il's hand.

For awhile the two just walked in silence until they came to the barracks where the guards were. With the sword still in his hand, Prince Il walked through the room until he came to the commanders chambers. Sitting on a bed in the corner sat a dark haired young man. "Commander Han Ju-doh." Il said the younger man's name causing him to practically fall out of his bed in his attempt to stand quickly.

"Highness!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Shin-ah looked up at the man. He had a scar patch on right cheek. His dark hair came to his chin, was loose. It looked to be in his early twenties. Shin-ah could tell he was a warrior just by the way the man held himself. He had a sword on his hip, but there was a second sword on a table; meaning he wielded duel swords. This also meant that this man was an excellent swordsman in order to wield two swords at once.

Il held out the sword in his hand. "How would you describe this weapon?" he asked the commander.

Ju-doh took the sword from the Prince before he pulled the rabbit fur off of it. Examining the weapon and its blade he looked at the Prince with respect. "Its old, crudely made from metal; but in the right hands could be a very deadly weapon." he answered truthfully.

Il looked down at Shin-ah. "This sword means a lot to you, doesn't it?" he asked the young boy.

Shin-ah nodded. "It was Ao's." he told the Prince.

Il sighed. Finally they were learning something about the boy. Whoever Ao was, he had meant a lot to the child. Looking back at the commander he continued. "Can the sword be used as a training weapon?"

Ju-doh frowned as he watched the interaction between the Prince and child. He had heard rumors from the servants of a golden eyed child that had come to live at the seaside palace. _Is this that child?_ He wondered as he returned his gaze to the blade. "I can." he answered. "If the blade was dulled, it could make a good training weapon."

Il gave a nod. "Dull it, then bring it to my friend here." he touched Shin-ah's head. "Afterwards, I want you to begin to give the boy some training exercises, since he seems determined to wield a sword."

Commander Ju-doh seemed shocked that the Prince wanted him to train a child that was barely even five years old. _He could be as young as four!_ He thought with shock. Keeping his thoughts to himself. "Yes highness." he said respectfully before bowing.

Shin-ah felt his hand taken and found himself being pulled away. Did this mean the scared man was his new teacher? _But Ao taught me everything._ He thought as they left his sword behind. _Are there other things I should know that Ao didn't teach me?_ He wondered as they walked silently back to the main buildings of the palace.

"Shin-ah," Il began causing the boy to look up at him. "beginning next week, we want to begin teaching you how to read and write." he looked down at the boy. "Is this okay with you?"

"Is reading and writing important like a sword?" he asked, quite curious. _Ao had never taught me how to read or write._

"If you can read, you'll be able to ensure you are not being cheated in a contract." he told the boy. "If you can write, you can write your name upon documents. If you know both you can fight different battles that don't consist of bloodshed." he smiled. "You can also learn of many things if you can read."

Ao had never told him that. Shin-ah was very interested now. "Like what?" he asked, his voice portraying the innocence of his question.

"Well," Il thought for a moment before smiling. "did you know that there are herbs that you can eat that will make you better if you are sick; but sometimes the bad herbs look like the good herbs." he told the boy. "In books you can read about the difference between these herbs and see which one will help you feel better." he held up a finger. "Or! If you wish to learn to cook, there are books that have recipes in them and you'll be able to read which ingredients you need to make your meal taste good." he then smiled. "Oh and then there are books with adventure in them that take you to mystical places that only exist in myth or the imagination."

"Reading is fun?" Shin-ah asked him.

"It can be." Il answered as they entered the gardens where Yona and Vala were playing. Yona was giggling as she hid herself away from her mother. Vala was acting as if she didn't see her daughter and was looking desperately for her daughter. Il watched from where he stood as his wife and daughter played happily.

Shin-ah was confused by the game, but saw that everybody seemed to be having fun, so he didn't say anything. Looking up at Il, Shin-ah gave his arm a tug causing the older man to look at him. "Teach me?" he asked.

Il bent down to Shin-ah's level and smiled. "We will." he promised before they both watched Yona squeal as she was found by her mother. Laughter filling the garden as the young Princess' joy could be heard by everyone in the vicinity. Shin-ah suddenly felt happy that he was here, hoping it was a good idea because right now it really seemed to be.

* * *

 

A month after Shin-ah began staying at the seaside palace he suddenly found himself being dressed up in a fancy blue and gold kimono. By now he rarely wore his mask around the palace. The people here never stared at him and they were so nice to him. He felt, special here. Yona especially treated him like he was the most precious person in her life. He liked the two year old little girl. She was kind and was beginning to speak better as her words were beginning to become clearer to him. He still got flustered when the nursemaid would put the two together in the bath. Boys were suppose to bath in different baths than girls, weren't they? It confused him.

Today he had gotten another bath with Yona before being dressed in a light blue kimono with gold lining the bottom hem and the neck of the kimono. A darker blue haori was placed over his shoulders as blue slippers were put on his feet. He felt oddly like a doll of some sort. He was more comfortable in pants and a regular shirt, not all decked out like a doll. His mask was placed in the inside pocket of his haori jacket, just incase he wanted to put it on his face. He was then brought of into the front courtyard where Yona rushed over to him. Her light pink and gold dress offsetting his own clothes. They looked like a mismatched pair.

"Shin-ah!" Yona cried out happily. "You look pretty." she told him as she hugged his arm.

His cheeks turned a light pink. "You look pretty too." he told her, confident that those words would make her feel happy. The result was instantaneous. She smiled brightly at him and suddenly Shin-ah swore he could see a bright red and gold dragon preening at his words before the image disappeared.

"Mommy says uncle and grandpapa are coming." she told him.

So they were having visitors. That explained the new clothes, he supposed. _But why am I here?_ He wondered as he looked up as the Lady Mother suddenly stepped behind him, her hand touching his shoulder as she smoothed out a wrinkle in the material.

"You look very handsome." she whispered to him. Her fingers playing with the short ends of his baby blue aqua colored hair.

"Shin-ah is pretty Mommy." Yona corrected her mother. He wasn't handsome, he was pretty!

Lady Vala chuckled. "Of course." she agreed with Yona making her daughter smile.

The sound of horses caused everybody to turn towards the open gates as the King's carriage was pulled into the courtyard. Behind the carriage was a group of soldiers on horses, at the head was Lord Yu-hon with his young son riding behind him on his horse. The young boy had a tight grip around his father's waist as the horse picked up speed and galloped until they came to the steps where Prince Il and his family waited.

Yu-hon jumped off of his horse before helping his son down from the beast. The blond haired boy looked like he was going to be sick, but seemed to regain his composure. Looking up blue eyes search for the red haired girl, his eyes widening when he saw his cousin clutching a blue haired boy with odd eyes and facial markings.

"Brother!" Yu-hon cried out with exuberance as he hugged his younger brother, picking him up slightly.

Lady Vala laughed at her brother-in-law's way of showing affection to Il. Il just took it with a smile. "You look well Yu-hon." Il stated with a tight voice.

Yu-hon laughed. Yona hid her face into Shin-ah's shoulder. Her uncle really scared her at times. His voice was always loud and only got louder when he was angry. His laughter may have been good, but it still made her shiver with slight fear.

"Yona?" Su-won said her name causing violet eyes to turn from his father to him. Usually when he arrived Yona was all over him with hugs, but now she wasn't. What had changed? "Who is your friend?" he asked having never seen this boy before.

"This is Shin-ah." she told her cousin. "He's **_my_** friend." she emphasized the word my in a possessive tone. It was a warning that nobody was to hurt him.

Su-won smiled friendly at the blue haired boy, shaking off Yona's comment. "Its nice to meet you Shin-ah." he told the boy as he held out his hand to shake the other boy's.

Shin-ah looked at Su-won, his head cocking to the side as he looked at the boy. He looked to be around his age. "Hi." he said softly as he shook the other's hand. He felt Yona's arms tighten around him.

"And how is my young niece?" came Yu-hon's voice as bent down to Yona's level causing Yona to hide her face into Shin-ah's shoulder. Yu-hon then frowned at the younger boy as he took in his appearance. "Where the hell did you find this kid?" he asked his brother as he stood back up.

"Shin-ah-" Vala began to explain but was interrupted by her husband.

"Was found by Yona." Il told his brother. "He has no family and was on the verge of dying." Il smiled at his brother. "He is Yona's companion. She needed a friend and the boy needed a home." he paused when Su-won began telling Yona the horrors of riding with his father on the horse, swearing he was riding back with their grandfather, no matter how scary he was. "He is going to be trained as her guardian as he gets older." Il said sounding confident.

"You should just ask for an already trained boy instead of picking up unknown children." Yu-hon snarled his demeanor becoming hostile.

"Yu-hon, that is enough." Joo-nam's voice came from behind his eldest son.

Shin-ah looked at the old grey haired man, his beard coming down to his hips as his hair was tied back behind him. He wore a gold kimono with a red wrap around his waist and a gold/red cord going around the obi wrap. A small gold crown with the symbol for the King was on top of his head. Grey eyes looked directly at him. Shin-ah felt no fear, no anger or animosity from this man. His power didn't want to rise to protect Yona like it did with Yu-hon.

"If Il wishes to train this boy to become Yona's protector, let him." he stepped up the stairs until he was on the second level as his youngest. "However, I do insist that you ensure a second guardian is found as a precautionary measure." his grey eyes looking at Shin-ah once more as a rare smile crossed his features. "I believe my granddaughter is going to need the protection in the near future." He turned to walk into the palace as his thoughts continued what he wanted to say but didn't dare in his eldest son's presence. Especially if that boy is who I think he is.

Yu-hon glared at Shin-ah. Animosity filling him at the sight of those markings and golden eyes. _The eyes of the Seiryuu._ he scoffed. _It's not possible. It's only a myth._ He thought as he followed his father into the main building of the seaside palace. But people had killed over less and no matter if it was a myth, many would kill for the child that processed the eyes of the Seiryuu. Yu-hon knew this and knew something had to be done to stop anyone from knowing about the child's existence.

Yona watched the adults leave her, Shin-ah and Su-won behind. She didn't understand everything that had just happened, but did know that it was because her uncle didn't like something. She decided right then that her uncle was crazy and she really didn't care what he thought. It had nothing to do with her, right? Looking at her cousin, she smiled as her tiny hands grasped his and Shin-ah's. As the two boys were pulled into a game with the tiny Princess neither took notice of the blue eyes that watched them, nor saw the blur of gold as that person watching them went into hiding in order to continue watching and ensuring the safety of the two precious children that lived in this palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Uh-oh....Yu-hon now knows of Shin-ah's existence. That's not a good thing. Don't worry, our Shinnamon roll (Shin-ah's nickname from my FB group) is going to be okay. ^_^


	5. Hak

**Chapter 5** : _Hak_

* * *

 

As soon as summer came to a close and the air began to become cooler, Shin-ah noticed that the servants began to pack things up at the seaside palace. From the small items in the rooms to clothing and bedding; everything was packed away and soon the family found themselves put into a carriage, leaving the area until next spring. Shin-ah didn't like the carriage. It bounced too much and he was unable to look outside unless he climbed out of the window. When the carriage came to its first stop in its long journey, Shin-ah untangled Yona from his body as the adults got out of the vehicle. Climbing out himself, he found Commander Ju-doh; whom he'd been training with for the last month or so with. Running up behind the man, he wrapped his arms around his leg and looked up at him. Golden eyes met brown as the commander looked down at him as his horse drank the water from the small stream.

"Shouldn't you be in the carriage?" he asked the young boy.

Shin-ah wasn't wearing his mask at the moment, something that was occurring less and less thanks to Yona. "I want to ride with you." he told the brunette.

Ju-doh sighed deeply. Since he had begun training the kid with small easy to do lessons, Shin-ah had begun to seek him out whenever he sensed the commander, much to Ju-doh's annoyance. "Why?" he asked the child as the wind began to blow lightly. "You'll be able to sleep in the carriage."

Shin-ah shook his head at the commander. "Not tired." he told him. His eyes told Ju-doh that this was an argument he wouldn't win.

Sighing in defeat, Ju-doh gave him a nod. "You're like Lord Su-won, once you get an idea in your head you don't give up." he commented causing Shin-ah to give a slight half smile, not quite a full one, but it was better than nothing. Picking the boy up, he placed him on the front of the horses back, as he took the back.

With the new viewing point Shin-ah found his head on swivel mode. He was constantly looking this way or that, taking in all the sights while keeping a lookout for any bad guys. He didn't see any bad guys per say, but he did see the same blond man that he swore he'd seen before. As they passed by where the blond was, his met the blue eyes of the man. _Ouryuu_. He thought, but why did he think that man was the Ouryuu? It really didn't make any sense to him.

About two hours later, he found his eyes feeling a bit heavier. Keeping them open, he sat up a bit straighter, since he was leaning against the commander. They were coming to a village, a big village with stone walls. A grey haired man with one eye was waiting for them at the gate. A young boy with dark hair, a band that went around his head with beads and feathers stood next to the one eyed man. The young boy was glaring at the ground as the older man held onto his hand. The boy obviously didn't want to be standing at the gate or waiting for them.

Ju-doh rode ahead of the carriage, coming directly to the pair. "Good afternoon General Mundok." he greeted the man, who gave him a stern look before nodding in greeting. "I do hope you are ready to host his highness here in Fuuga."

The wind tribesman continued to glare at the youth for insinuating that he couldn't keep one Prince and his family safe for a few days. "I am certain we are up to the task." he then noticed the boy in Ju-doh's arms. "And who is that?" he inquired.

"An orphan that his highness has taken in." Ju-doh answered as Shin-ah began to wiggle. Shin-ah wanted down to explore and make sure the place was safe for Yona, she tended to wander off after all. "Shin-ah, sit still."

Shin-ah looked up at him. "I want down." he told him. "I have to make sure it's safe for Yona."

Ju-doh felt a tick appear in the upper right corner of his head. "You mean her royal highness." he voted Ted the boy. Shin-ah had by all rights never called the Princess by her title, but always insisted on calling her by name. This was something that Ju-doh was trying to correct.

"Yona doesn't like being called that by me." he told the older man. Sensing that the commander was getting annoyed again, Shin-ah tried to get down again, this time having help from the one eyed man.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Mundok told the sky commander.

Ju-doh felt relieved at this before giving Mundok a nod as he turned away and rode off towards the wind barracks near the manor where the wind General lived.

Shin-ah looked up at the man who had helped him down and held his hand out. "I'm Shin-ah." he announced bravely gaining a smile from the older man.

"General Mundok, chief of the wind tribe." Mundok told the boy as he shook the child's smaller hand.

"More like the annoying old man." came a quiet mutter from the dark haired boy.

Mundok suddenly felt annoyed. "What did you say you little brat?" he growled at the boy.

The boy gave a challenging grin before answering. "I said, more like the annoying old man of the wind." he spoke only to have a fist hit him on the head.

Shin-ah wince when suddenly the boy kicked Mundok's shin causing the old man to curse before giving the boy a yank on his ear. This infuriated the boy, causing him to give the older man an upper cut to the jaw. Shin-ah's eyes went wide at such a display, his jaw falling open with shock.

A voice behind Shin-ah caught his attention. "General Mundok." Prince Il greeted the older general.

Mundok pulled his grandson off of his back before straightening up and giving a respectful bow. "Your highness." he greeted the Prince.

"Shin-ah!" a high pitched cry came from the carriage as the red haired princess threw open the door and jumped out and onto the blue haired boy's back.

Shin-ah lifted his face from the grounds, as it had been planted into it when the two and half year old had jumped out of the carriage door without a thought. "Yona." he said with a sigh.

Yona giggled happily as she was gently picked up by her father, who had gotten out the moment his daughter had jumped out of the carriage. Shin-ah stood up, rubbing his back as he did so. Most children his age would have cried at having somebody jump onto their back, but not Shin-ah. He didn't mind Yona doing so, but he did wish she'd be more careful.

"Yona, that was reckless." Il chastised her. "You could've hurt Shin-ah."

Yona cocked her head to the side. "Does Shin-ah have a boo boo now because of me?" she asked the blue haired boy.

Shin-ah shook his head. "No." he told her. Turning his head he saw the other boy looking at them with bright wide blue eyes.

Yona suddenly looked at the other boy, her cheeks flushing slightly before she smiled brightly at him. "Hi!" she said excitedly before jumping at the boy and giving him a big hug. "I like you." she said after a moment.

"Oh?" Il asked his daughter before looking at Mundok. "So this is your grandson Hak?" he asked causing Shin-ah to look at the boy.

 _Hak?_ He thought. _Is he Yona's friend too?_ He wondered before noticing the reddening cheeks of the other boy. Thinking Hak was in trouble, Shin-ah pulled Yona off of him. She gave him an inquiring look. "He needs to breathe." he said as he watched the other boy take deep breaths.

Hak on the other hand was in shock. When gramps had said they were going to greet the royal family, he had been annoyed by this. At only four years old, he had a very low opinion of the nobles. They seemed to only care about themselves and not give a care about the poor or hungry. Sure, he was lucky because the old man had adopted him a year ago during a very nasty snow storm that had taken his mother from him, but he had lost his mother because a noble or that's what he thought at least. When the blue haired boy had been staring at him, he wasn't impressed by his manners like his _gramps_ was. However when the red haired girl had appeared in the way she had, he'd been ready to laugh only to have his breath stolen from him when the same girl gave him a hug and proclaimed that she liked him. _Who is this girl?_ he silently wondered as she was pulled away from him and he was allowed to regain his breath. He had a feeling that he was going to be seeing a lot of this girl.

Little did he know how right he was in that moment.

* * *

 

High upon the wall of Fuuga the golden haired Ouryuu Zeno Sat watching the scene unfold before him. After sensing the Seiryuu predecessor 's death, Zeno had been searching for the blue haired boy that he had visited. He had been shocked to find him gone from his village, though he really shouldn't have been shocked as the villagers had treated the young Seiryuu like he was a disease.

Feeling for the young Seiryuu he had been taken on a journey away from the fire tribe to a small seaside palace near the wind port of Kishan. He knew for a fact that this was the summer home of Prince Il and his family, including Hiryuu's reincarnation, a child named Yona. He had felt the awakening the moment it had happened. Boy was he shocked when that had happened two and a half months ago. He was even more shocked when Lord Yu-hon and his majesty King Joo-nam had visited and the young Seiryuu was left alone. Zeno knew Yu-hon's thoughts on the Dragon lore and had thought the boy would have been in danger. Lady Vala had kept Shin-ah safe from Yu-Hon. He had been happy to learn that the Seiryuu had a name and was being protected from a very dangerous man.

Zeno had been sad to see the family begin packing to return back to Kuuto. This meant he couldn't watch Princess Yona or Shin-ah any longer. He loved watching them play. He also liked watching Shin-ah do his exercises under the watchful gaze of the sky commander Han Ju-doh. The boy had talent with the sword and was quickly going through his lessons at a speed that seemed to surprise the commander. He also liked to watch Lady Vala interact with the little boy. The love she poured over the boy would make one think he was her own child. She and Il both taught the boy how to read when Yona was off taking her afternoon naps.

Now that the family was in Fuuga, Zeno had a feeling that it was going to be so much harder for him to watch the two children, especially with the festival taking place over the next few days. His eyes stayed glued to the group for awhile longer when he spotted the light flush on the dark haired boy. Interesting. He thought as a smile crossed his lips. He wondered how this new piece to the puzzle was going to fit.

Leaning back until his back touched the stone wall, Zeno began to smile brightly. It would seem being reborn as a girl this time around, Hiryuu was making allies early on in life. This could become very interesting." he thought as he heard Yona's laughter. Looking down once more he watched her pull the wind general's grandson behind her as she took off running with Shin-ah beside her. "Zeno wonders which will gain her affections first. Brother Seiryuu or young Mister?" he laughed lightly. "Zeno can't wait to see how this plays out." he said this as he looked up into the afternoon sky. Silently he wondered if Shuten, Guen and Abi were watching this. Shaking his head, Zeno stood up and quickly persued young Missy and her friends through the shadows.

Meanwhile in the hills of the earth tribe, a beaten and tortured soul prayed for freedom. A green haired boy dreamed of a girl with red hair and boy with blue hair, both calling him brother and protector. When green eyes opened as the sun began to set, the boy felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. _Will I ever be free?_  His thoughts were interrupted by the unsteady drunken footsteps of his tormentor and predecessor which caused the young boy to curl in on himself, waiting for the inevitable kicks and punches to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know, I ended this chapter on a sad note; but not to worry it will get better. I swear it!


	6. Ouryuu

**Chapter 6** : _Ouryuu_

* * *

 

Loud laughter had Shin-ah's head turning towards a girl with sand colored hair. Her eyes were bright blue and she was hugging Yona like they were long lost sisters. Yona had a look of pure confusion on her face which was quite comical. Shin-ah found himself enjoying their stay in the wind capital. Mundok and Hak would glare at each other; which was impressive considering one of them was missing an eye and the other was Shin-ah's age and going out of his way to annoy the wind General.

Not long after they had arrived Shin-ah had begun to feel like they were being watched. That wasn't new of course, as Yona was always being watched over; but what made this different was the fact that Shin-ah could've sworn it was that blond man from before. It was impossible, but it didn't mean that Shin-ah wasn't going to be on high alert. His golden dragon eyes scanned the crowds off and on all day long. Commander Ju-doh was yelling at wind soldier who had been lazing around. Prince Il and Lady Vala were up on the veranda with the wind General. Hak was peeling the girl off of Yona who suddenly threw herself at the dark haired boy by hiding herself behind him like he was a living shield.

His eyes kept scanning until he spotted him, the blond was hiding up in a tree. Looking closely, Shin-ah could guess that the man wasn't a man at all, but was more like an older teen. He also noticed that he was no longer dirty looking, but freshly cleaned. His long blond hair was tied back with a green headband and the green scarf was now clean and held over his shoulders. He wore an off white loose top with tan colored pants and black boots. He had a green vest on over his shirt and a yellow wrap around his waist. Amidst all of that it was the pendant hanging from his headband that really caught Shin-ah's attention. It was golden with blue amethyst beads and it had a dragon imprinted on the pendant.

Looking around Shin-ah noticed that nobody was really watching him, not even the teen in the tree. Rushing off from near the manor wall, he got to the tree and began to climb it. This was not an easy feat for the four year old, but that didn't hamper him. Once he was on the same thick branch that the other was on, he wasn't sure what to do next.

Zeno turned his head to his side when he heard a noise. His eyes widening slightly at seeing the blue haired boy next to him, hugging the trunk of the tree as he tried balancing himself on the limb. _Zeno should've known that he couldn't hide from the eyes of the Seiryuu._ He thought as he help steady the young child. "You okay?" he asked him.

Shin-ah felt his breath quicken at being this high. It wasn't that he was scared, it was the fact that he'd never done this before. Being steadied by the other, he gave a nod at his words. He said the first thing that came to his mind as he stared at the blond. "Ouryuu." his voice was light and gentle as he spoke that single word.

Zeno smiled softly at him. "Yes." he confirmed causing the boy to smile, his eyes glittering as he did so. It stunned Zeno for a moment. _How long has it been since Zeno has seen his brothers eyes glitter with joy?_ He wondered. "What is your name, Seiryuu?" he inquired.

"Shin-ah." he told the Ouryuu. "Yona gave me my name." he told him.

"So Missy gave you your name." Zeno commented. Shin-ah gave a nod. "Do you like being with her?"

"She makes me happy." Shin-ah told him, his cheeks feeling warm suddenly. "I don't understand why, but I want to make her feel the same." he touched his chest. "I feel a warm light here when I'm near her, but at night I feel sad when I sense pain and longing from the green and white lights in my dreams."

 _He feels the others in his dreams?_ Zeno thought as he studied Shin-ah. "Those are the others like ourselves." he told him.

Shin-ah felt an intense sadness fill him. "I don't like feeling the pain from the green light." he told him. "It hurts in my chest because I don't know how to make its pain stop." Tears were beginning to fill his eyes causing Zeno to pull the boy into his side.

 _Zeno understands this, but the Missy has to be the one to bring the others together._ Zeno thought to himself as he let the child cry lightly against him. "Some things we cannot stop. Brother Ryokuryuu must find his way out of his troubles on his own." he told him. "Perhaps he will seek the Missy out on his own. Perhaps not." he looked down at the boy, his arm having wrapped around Shin-ah to comfort him. "Only time will tell which it will be."

Shin-ah suddenly made a realization from this conversation with Ouryuu. "Yona is special." he said, voicing his opinion to the other. "Ryokuryuu will find her, like I did." Zeno watched the once sad golden eyes dry up at that thought. "I'd like to have brother Ryokuryuu here." he snuggled against Zeno causing the elder warrior's resolve to shake slightly.

"Zeno has to go soon." he announced thinking it would be best if he left soon.

"Go?" Shin-ah asked feeling suddenly sad. "Like Ao?" That single question made Zeno's heart tighten.

Hugging the boy tightly he shook his head. "No." he told him. "Ouryuu Zeno will never die." he smiled. "He cannot die." he announced causing Shin-ah to click his head at the proclamation. Zeno chuckled. "Maybe one day you will understand. He told him before he pulled the smaller boy into his arm and jumped out of the tree. Landing on his feet, he pointed towards where Hak was chasing the two girls around with a frog in his hand. Both girls were screaming in fright at him. "Go play. When you see Zeno again I'll play with you."

Shin-ah smiled. "Promise?" he asked him causing Zeno to smile brightly as he gave the child a nod. Watching the boy run off to save Yona from the wind Generals grandson. Zeno turned away, certain that Yona would be safe with Shin-ah around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short chapter tonight. I'm just tired is all. Tomorrow is my last night on this story for this week, so I'll be sure to make that chapter a bit longer.


	7. Winter Fun

**Chapter 7** : _Winter Fun_

* * *

 

Shin-ah watched as the snowflakes fell from the sky. Each flake was unique and different from the one before it. He'd never been allowed outside during the winter months before. Ao had always kept him inside where it was warm, but Yona had wanted to play outside and with Hak visiting because of a meeting General Mundok had with King Joo-nam the boy from the wind tribe had tagged along; although from what Hak was saying, he'd been forcibly dragged to the palace.

A snowball to the face brought Shin-ah out of his thoughts. The force being the throw had caused him to fall backwards into a mountain of snow. Hak laughed joyfully as his target fell to the ground. Shin-ah Sat up and looked at the dark haired boy and frowned. Upon seeing Yona behind Hak, he watched as she dumped a bucket of snow upon the boys head. She laughed with glee as she ran away from a fuming Hak, who lifted the bucket off of his head in time for a snowball from Shin-ah to hit him right between the eyes.

"Get him Shin-ah!" Yona yelled happily as she made a snowball.

Hak Sat up from the ground, a frown on his face before he began making more snowballs and began throwing them at the duo. Shin-ah grabbed Yona, turned around and let the wet snowballs hit his back while Yona remain safe and dry. Hak's eyes widened as Shin-ah turned towards him slowly, a glare appearing in his eyes; which caused the dark haired boy to feel dread bubble up in his stomach. Five snowballs were in Shin-ah's arms as turned, Yona making his arsenal. As he threw the balls, Hak tried dodging them, but failed as the last two hit him one after the other in his face. Hak fell backwards into the snow.

Yona began laughing happily. "No fair!" Hak yelled at them. "It's two against one!"

Shin-ah and Yona looked at each other and smiled broadly at him, both holding a snowball. Hak swallowed hard before suddenly two snowballs hit him once more, one in the face again while the other hit him in the chest. "All's fair in war!" Yona yelled happily as she ran off behind a tree to make more snowballs.

"What's going on?" came a new voice causing Hak to look at the New sandy blond haired boy.

Standing quickly he stood in front of the boy. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Su-won." the boy answered. "Yona is my cousin."

Hak smiled evily. "Can you make snowballs?" he asked with a wide grin.

Su-won blinked at him in surprise. "I can." he answered. "Why? Who are you?" he asked as suddenly a snowball hit Hak's head from behind. The dark haired boy turned in time to see Yona with a pile of balls at her feet, while Shin-ah began to pick them up.

Turning back quickly he spoke with panic in his voice. "Does it matter? I'm being attacked!" he yelled frantically. "I'm Hak. Now help me!"

When he dodged the next one sent by Yona, it instead hit Su-won in the chest. "Oof!" Su-won exclaimed as he was hit. Looking up with wide eyes he heard giggling from his cousin.

Yona looked at him with surprise before grinning mischievously and bending over to grab two more balls. One hitting Hak, the second missing her cousin by mere inches. Su-won grabbed up some snow and began throwing it at Yona and the blue haired boy, Shin-ah. The young Seiryuu laughed as he dodged the next volley sent by Hak, who was now determined to make him fall over again. Shin-ah moved around quickly, like how Ju-doh taught him to avoid being hit by the sticks in the training course.

About an hour after they began playing Yona suddenly collapsed, her cheeks bright red as her head began to burn up. Shin-ah went to get help as Hak and Su-won moved the young girl onto the steps that led into the Princess' private chambers. When Lady Vala arrived with the healers, Shin-ah was beginning to feel a bit dizzy himself, but held it off until Yona was looked over. The three boys sat next to Yona's bed all joking lightly as the Princess was looked after.

"I can't believe you got sick so easily." Hak told her. "You must be weak."

"I am not!" Yona yelled causing Vala to smile at her daughter's loud words. "I'm stronger than Grandpa!" she suddenly sneezed causing snot to come out of her nose. "Mommy!" she pointed at the mess on her face as her nose suddenly began feeling stuffy.

"Let me see." Vala told her as she brought a dry cloth to daughters nose and began wiping up the mess. "Better?" she asked causing Yona to nod.

Hak puffed out his chest. "I'm stronger than you." he told Yona. "I'm not even sick. I'm just a little warm."

"It's sweltering in here." Su-won stated as he leaned heavily against Hak's shoulder.

"Dizzy." Shin-ah said as he leaned against Hak's other shoulder.

"Healer!" Yona screamed as she watched her friends suddenly lean against each other in support.

Lady Vala chuckled at the three boys. "Lay out three more roll away futon mattresses." she told a servant who gave her a nod. Turning towards the old healer who had been about to leave she spoke. "I suppose you've got three more patients."

The old man chuckled before he turned towards his new nurse. "Feel their temperatures, then give them some medicine." he told the young girl. "I think some broth would be good for them to eat later." he told Lady Vala who just smiled.

Chuckling she told him. "And to think they thought they were stronger than her a minute ago."

"Ah, youth." he said with his own chuckle. "I'm certain all four will be better by morning."

As the three boys were changed out of their wet clothes and pit into clean, dry clothes; their beds were laid out beside Yona's bed. Once all four were in bed, covered up they fell into a restful asleep with Yona holding Shin-ah and Hak's hands with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 

When dinner was brought to the four sick children, they got a bit of a surprise from a visit by Lord Yu-hon. The older man's eyes scanned the four children, Yona looking a bit bashful and afraid. Hak cringed slightly at the sight of the older man whose mere presence made the youth feel afraid of him. Shin-ah, with a spoon to his lips, starred at the man and examined him. He could sense no animosity today from the man. So ignoring him, he went back to drinking his broth. Yu-hon approached the beds and kneeled down next to his son.

"You can beat this son!" he yelled at the boy. Both Hak and Shin-ah felt the intensity of his words hit them.

 _I think my fever's gone down from his mere presence_. Hak thought as felt sweat drip down his back.

Su-won looked excited to have his father next to him. "Yes sir!" he yelled back.

Just then the double doors were thrown open by an angered wind General. "G-Gramps!" Hak cried out in surprise.

"I hear you've been throwing snow at the princess and made her sick!" Mundok yelled at the young boy causing Hak to look at him nervously.

"It was...I mean we were having fun." Hak began. "When there's snow on the ground..."

"It's only right to throw it when it's just laying around." Shin-ah defended Hak's actions. "We all threw it."

The wind General snapped his whip in his hands. "Show me your rears!" he yelled at the two boys causing Yona to gasp in shock.

Yu-hon stood quickly and was about to speak when a young nurse spoke up. "General! That is enough!" she yelled at him, not afraid of him or his high ranked status. "They're sick!" she then pointed at Yu-hon who looked at her with shock at being included in this. "And you, stop getting them all excited! They need rest!" the way the young nurse held herself told both men that she wasn't afraid of them and would kick them out if need be.

"I think I'll stay here until everyone is well." Hak told them. "He's getting into trouble now." They all watched as both Generals were escorted out of the room.

Su-won looked on in awe. "That's the head of the wind tribe, General Mundok, right?" he asked Hak.

Hak gave a nod. "Yeah." he answered him.

"Wow." he said with a bright smile. "Father has told me about him. I admire him. I had no idea you were his grandson."

"I'm an orphan." Hak stated causing Yona and Shin-ah to look at him. "We aren't blood relatives. He adopted me."

"Mundok loves you though." Yona said softly as she laid back down with a sigh. "He wouldn't act that way, otherwise."

Hak felt his cheeks flush from something other than his fever at her words. "I don't know." he mumbled as he laid back down between Su-won and Yona.

Shin-ah smiled before giving off a deep sigh of contentment. "Why are you smiling?" Su-won asked as he finished his meal.

Everybody looked over at Shin-ah. "I had fun today." he admitted. "Today was a good day."

Hak laughed lightly. "But we all got sick." he to the strange golden eyed boy.

"Today is my birthday." Shin-ah announced, shocking them all. "All I wanted for today was to have fun." he looked over at them. "I had fun and I'm still having fun by spending time with my friends." he smiled at them.

Yona suddenly sat up. "Shin-ah! Why didn't you say something sooner?" she cried out.

Su-won nodded. "We could've had a party." he said with some excitement in his voice.

"And cake." Hak told him with a smile.

"It doesn't matter to me." he told them. "I'm happy already."

Yona pouted. "Next year we'll have a party!" she yelled causing everybody to laugh as they were suddenly filled with glee. Looking over at him, Yona saw that Shin-ah's eyes were sparkling like liquid gold. "Happy Birthday, Shin-ah."

Later that night the young Seiryuu was awake in his bed feeling pure happiness for the first time in a long time. _Ao, did you see me?_ he thought to the heavens. _I played a long time in the snow. I had a lot of fun._ His eyes began to close. _I have friends now_. Was his last thought as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, I did the winter memory of Yona's. I always loved this memory from the anime. I know I changed it a bit by having Yona's mom still alive, I hope everybody liked it. Next chapter will explain why she is still alive and why Il hasn't become King yet.


	8. King

**Chapter 8** : _King_

* * *

 

In a large building filled with old men in fancy silken kimono's, surrounded the throne with an equally old King Joo-nam. The King was reaching in age and was being forced to choose his successor, even though he had already stated years ago that Prince Il was to be the next King once his time was over. He had been enjoying his old age, what with two grandchildren and now meeting one of the defendants of the legendary dragon warriors. Oh he knew what Shin-ah was. It only made what the priest said all those years ago seem even more real.

_"Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of the dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pack will be kept." the young sandy haired priest said as he spoke in front of Joo-nam, Prince Il and the then Prince Yu-hon. Lady Vala stood off to the side, next to Il, her hand on her rounded pregnant belly."When the four dragons are gathered, the sword and the shield which will protect the king shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall restore the dawn at last."_

For months after the prophesy was foretold, Joo-nam believe that it might be nothing more than words. His eldest took them to heart and chased the priests away, many of which he had killed. The temple steps had been stained red for the longest time. Because of his act against the Kami, Joo-nam feared that having Yu-hon as the next king would cause Kouka to descend into war. Then one spring morning, at dawn, his granddaughter was born. She was the first to be born with bright crimson colored hair, the color of the red dragon. He named Il his successor that very day. Now with the appearance of one legendary dragon warrior, Joo-nam believed it would only be a short time until the rest followed.

Glaring at his councilors he slammed his fist upon the arm of the throne. "Enough!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. "I have made my decision! My son Il will rule until my granddaughter's eighteenth year, in which she will take over." More yells erupted in the room.

"There has never been a female ruler!" one councilman yelled, his face red with anger.

"We will be ridiculed by the other nations if we allow a woman to rule!" another screamed at the king.

"Lord Yu-hon is backed by the sky army! He is the better choice." another said loudly at them.

"He at least has a son!" another said.

Joo-nam slammed his cane onto the floor, the marble floor cracking under the pressure causing everybody to freeze. The kings anger was legendary and it was never wise to force it out, because heads ended up rolling when it made an appearance. "You are my council, but in the end I make the final decisions and this is final!" he yelled loudly. Leaning back his eyes turned towards the five generals present, Yu-hon included. "Now, last month there was a breach in security. An assassin made it into the grounds of my son's family." he eyed the old council. "He was killed, but a scroll with the image of my granddaughter was found on him." He looked at Mundok. "Can the wind spare some men to be placed near the child?"

Mundok gave a nod towards his king. "I can give you as many as you want." he told the old king. Mundok, unlike many, knew about the prophesy. He also knew that at least one priest had survived Yu-hon's killing spree. The very priest who had given the prophesy lived on the boarder of the wind and fire tribes as a hermit. Joo-nam knew this and kept it quiet as well.

Kan Soo-jin suddenly stood up. "The fire tribe would be happy to assist in the protection of the Princess of Kouka." the older man said, his sandy grey hair was held back by a bun. The red and black armor on his person making it look like he was about to go to war.

Joo-nam wasn't fooled by Soo-jin's pretty words He knew the fire General was up to something. His spies on the Kai boarder told him of the fire tribe giving weapons to the Kai nation. What he wasn't sure of was if those weapons were for the slave rebellion in Kai or if the fire General was bribing the Kai soldiers to start his own rebellion. "Sit down you old fool." Joo-nam told him, sounding annoyed and exhausted, but he was anything but. It was best to keep these people guessing when he was going to die. "What about the earth and water?"

Lee Geun-tae looked at him with a bored expression. "If it means I get to kill something, sure." he said lazily. "I'll stay myself." he gave a yawn.

Joo-nam wasn't impressed by his words, but Geun-tae had problems himself in many of the skirmishes with Kai rebels that he was a warrior not to discount. He may have a lazy disposition, but when it counted, he could fight better than any warrior in any tribe. It was why he held the title of the strongest man in Kouka.

"The water doesn't like to be involved in fighting for no reason." General Joon-gi told the king. "But if wish for us to capture them alive, I can leave Lilith here. She is my personal guard and is the best at capturing anything or anyone."

Joo-nam placed his fist under his chin as he leaned against his fist, his arm on the arm of the chair he was seated in. "Perhaps capturing the next assassin alive will give us a clue as to who is ordering them around." he said, Joon-gi giving him a nod. "Two of the best soldiers from the wind will be best and General Geun-tae, you have my thanks."

Geun-tae smiled crookedly at him. "Anything to stay out of my boring manor. It's just too lonely there." he told the king.

"Perhaps you should marry." Mundok muttered to him quietly.

Geun-tae gave him a glare. "You're one to talk." he told the older General.

"I'm passed that age." the wind General stated. "Besides I've got Hak to worry about on that end." he chuckled. "Perhaps I'll engage him to one of the girl's in the tribe, that way he doesn't end up a vagabond like you."

"I'm not a vagabond!" Geun-tae yelled at the wind leader who just smirked at getting the younger General all upset. He had to have some fun at these meetings, now didn't he?

* * *

 

Yona swung her feet as she sat on the wood walk way outside her chambers. She wore a pink kimono dress that moved freely with her form. Her pink slippers were laying next to her as she let the rain touch her bare feet. She had a warm blanket draped over her shoulders as she sat there waiting for Shin-ah to get done with his practice. It was as she sat there that she realized that there was nobody around, not even Su-won and she knew he was here because she'd seen Uncle Yu-hon earlier, but still Su-won hadn't sought her out like he usually did when he visited. She suddenly found herself pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"Mommy!" she yelled happily as she tried to smuggle into her mother's arms.

Lady Vala pulled the blanket closer around her daughter as she pulled the little girl into her arms. "Now, why are you sitting here looking all forlornly?" she asked as she kissed the top of Yona's head.

"Nobody to play with until Shin-ah is done with training." she told her mother as she snuggled deeply into her mother's embrace.

Lady Vala raised an eyebrow. "What about your cousin?" she asked.

"I think Su-won is upset with me." she said sadly. "I haven't played with him like I use to before Shin-ah came." she admitted. "Do you think he hates me?" she asked sounding so very sad.

Vala smiled down at her daughter as she ran her fingers through Yona's bright red hair. "I think he's feeling sad that his cousin has forgotten about him." she told her. "You may have forgotten to treat Su-won nicely when he visited because you wanted to be friends with Shin-ah instead. You should try to play with both of them together and not play favorites."

Yona laid in her mother's silently as she thought about this. Lady Vala almost thought her daughter had fallen asleep until Yona tried sitting up. "Is Hak here too?" she asked.

 _Oh? Is he her new friend now?_  Lady Vala wondered thinking she was going to do the same thing to Shin-ah as shed been doing with Su-won. "Yes, he is." she answered. "Why?"

Yona smiled happily, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "Maybe he, Su-won and Shin-ah can play with me like we did during the winter on Shin-ah's birthday." she suddenly giggled. "Can we play Mommy?"

Vala chuckled as she stood up as Yona put her slipper on her feet. "I suppose we will have to go find the boys and see if they want to play." she said softly.

Just then Yona heard a whistling sound before she suddenly was thrown onto the ground by her mother. Turning she saw an arrow in the floorboards where she had just been. Her mother suddenly picked her up and quickly ran with her in her arms. Yona gave a startled cry as she heard more whistling sounds fly through the air. Suddenly Vala froze as in front of her a man dress from head to toe in black clothes held a dagger in his hand.

Across the palace grounds Shin-ah suddenly felt a shiver run down his back. Looking away from his teacher, Ju-doh watched in shock as the blue haired boy suddenly dropped the heavy sword, turned on his heel and ran without a word. Yona was in danger. That was all Shin-ah could think of. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. He ran passed Hak and Su-won who were playing with a ball on the walkway because it was muddy and raining. When they saw him covered in mud they asked him what was going on. "Yona's in danger." was all he said causing both both boys to leave behind their toys and follow him in running to help.

Shin-ah turned a corner and saw six men surrounding Lady Vala, all in tight black clothing. Beside him he heard Hak breathing heavily. "We need to get my father." Su-won whispered as he peered around the corner.

 _It'll be too late_. Shin-ah thought. _I can save them_! His mind screamed, but fear made him tremble. _Ao said never to use it though!_

"There's no time!" Hak hissed quietly.

"What can we d o though?" Su-won asked.

That's when they heard the assassins words. "The death of that child is for the good of the kingdom." Shin-ah felt his body stiffen. "Lord Yu-hon and his boy must become the next rulers." Su-won felt his blood run cold.

"Yu-hon?" Vala inquired. "He's the sky General. He gave up hi-"

"You foolish woman. He never advocated the throne." the man stated. "If Il had no wife or child, Joo-nam will have no choice but to give Yu-hon the throne!"

Shin-ah didn't even think. He saw the six men making their move. _No!_  his mind screamed. His mind going back to all those precious moments he'd had with her since summer of the year before. _She is my friend. Friends keep each other safe._ he thought. _I'll never let anybody hurt her!_ He felt his power rise to his call. He saw the beating hearts of the evil men before him as he ran towards them. Behind him he could hear Hak and Su-won yelled at him. The men slowly turned. _I won't let you take her from me!_

The men before him suddenly gasped as the grabbed at their chests. It felt as if somebody had punched through their bodies. That person had a tight grip on their hearts and began to squeeze the organ with all their might. Shin-ah's eyes seemed to turn a bright golden color as a shadowy figure seemed to come out of the boy, surround the men and begin to harm them.

Vala watched with horror as the power of the Seiryuu began to kill the men who had threatened Yona and her. Both Hak and Su-won stopping short as they watched Shin-ah's power begin to kill the men before them. Suddenly Yona wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to Shin-ah. Wrapping her arms around the boy she whispered. "I'm okay." she told him.

Shin-ah suddenly blinked, the power stopping as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yona." he whispered when suddenly the power of the Seiryuu recoiled back onto him. His legs feeling weak. He suddenly fell into her arms, both Hak and Su-won running forward to help catch their friend.

A groan from one of the downed assassins caused Vala to gasp. She rushed forward to shield her daughter, as the men suddenly stood and were about to kill the group of children. A flash of green hit them. One man was flung into the muddy gardens as another went through the wall of the building that lead into Yona's chambers. A green haired youth stood in front of the group, his eyes looking murderous to the remaining four men. A fang cutting into his lips as he picked up one of the dropped daggers.

His green eyes flashed. "Nobody hurts them." he told the would be assassins before he rushed forward. Blood gushed out of the wound in the neck of the man in front of him. The second rushed towards him, only for his lets to be broken as the green haired youth kicked with his green foot. The next man's ribs were broken as he kicked him away into some oncoming guards that had finally come once hearing the commotion. The last went to flee, only for the boy to grasp another dagger from the ground and throw it. The weapon came in contact with the f fleeing man's spine, paralyzing him in an instant.

Yona peered out from under the pile of her friends and her mother and saw the green haired boy look at her. His eyes widening before he stumbled to the ground. Yona ran forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears forming in her eyes as she cried. Her fear finally making an dissipating as she began crying from bring so scared.

Shin-ah who laid on the ground near Lady Vala spoke one word, tears beginning to make his eyes bleary. "Ryokuryuu." He wasn't alone anymore. His brother finally came to help him protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Cue Jae-ha's fans screaming. Yep, he appeared. Next chapter will explain why he did.


	9. Traitor

**Chapter 9** : _Traitor_

* * *

 

Green eyes looked out the small hole that was called a window. It had bars on it, completing the image that was his prison. Ever since he could recall, he had been stuck in this single room hut. Since his first escape attempt, and the resulting capture, he had been beaten and abused by his Ryokuryuu predecessor, Garou. He wanted to hate the man, he really did; but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. As the next Ryokuryuu, he had been given to Garou, who named him Jae-ha. Since the day he was born, Garou had hated him, Jae-ha knew this.

The winter had been harsh on them, the villagers having given them less food than usual. This meant Jae-ha went to sleep with little to no food on some nights. Garou would still come home drunk and beat him. Yelling, cursing and just beating the hell out of him. Jae-ha would awaken feeling sore, bruised and cold; except for one morning he woke up to having a warm cloak tossed over his body, an occurrence that had happened once before. He didn't know who had given it to him, because he knew Garou hadn't; but the gesture meant a lot to him.

The rainy season had come, meaning that winter was over and that spring was here. From the window he could see the buds of nearby trees beginning to sprout from the branches. He loved watching the beautiful pink flowers come every year. This year he would be twelve. This was to happen in a couple of months, but it could be a lifetime away for all he cared. Every year he was allowed to leave the hut and enter the village; but he'd be chained the whole time. His eyes traveled down to the chains that were on his leg and arm, he hated those chains. Frowning, he felt his blood boil.

He still dreamed of the red haired girl who would hold his head against her chest and was so very beautiful would cry a lot. So did the red dragon that shadowed her. Then there was the blue haired boy that reminded him of the beautiful full moon, bright and beautiful in all of its glory. The golden eyes that matched the equally dangerous blue dragon behind him led Jae-ha to believe this boy was the Seiryuu. Both children called him big brother and it made him want to find them, to protect them.

He wasn't certain of who the girl was, but he was leery of anyone with red hair. Garou said that a man with red hair commanded the dragons and that when he would come for Jae-ha the blood in his veins would react and his freedom would be taken from him. This dragon master could command him to do anything and he would be powerless to fight his master's will.

 _I'm not waiting for anybody to come for me. I'm leaving today_. He decided as he began to kick the chains with his dragon leg. Garou was off drinking again and with the cloudy skies indicating rain, Jae-ha knew he wouldn't be returning any time soon. Kicking the metal over and over, Jae-ha worked at destroying the two chains. Suddenly the metal gave way and fell to the ground from the wall. He stomped on the chains that held his wrists captive, the chains breaking; however the manacle band did not break. Figuring he could find something to break those later, Jae-ha kicked the back wall out of the hut and ran through the tall grass. Just as he took to the air, the first of the alarms went off.

With bells going off behind him, Jae-ha jumped higher with every bound. He did not stop, not even when the bells and whistles vanished. He continued to jump, run and bounded through forests, then over a canyon, a river and fields. His feet leading him somewhere. _Anywhere that is not the village is better._ He thought as he suddenly landed in a wet field. His green hair standing out as he stood in the middle of a field of brown. Wiggling his bare toes into the cold wet ground, Jae-ha took a deep breath. _Am I free?_ he thought as tears formed in his eyes. Pushing his hair back and out of his eyes, Jae-ha looked around himself, trying to decide where he was going to go. His leg throbbed, he wasn't sure why though.

Looking off towards the dark grey clouds to the east, he looked towards the west where the clouds were black as a storm was quickly forming that way. A sign on the road near the field caught his attention. Walking over to the sign and looking at it, he frowned as he tried to pronounce the words. The only book that had been in the shack he had lived his whole life had been the legend of the dragons and their master. He knew the story mostly by the images, but he did know how to spell or pronounce some words; his name included. _K...uh...to._ He shook his head, that word didn't sound right. "K...ue...to." he pronounced the word again. Suddenly he smiled, a fang poking out of his mouth. _Sounds like a good place to restart._

Jumping high Into the sky, he knew he could cross the distance quickly by doing this. Looking down, he spotted several horses and a carriage on the road. Jumping onto the roof of the carriage, he laid low on the roof and hitched a ride into the city. He figured he could save his energy by doing this. With the clouds above him, he watched how the sky soon turned grey as the spring rains moved into the area. Not caring, he soon fell asleep from the movement of the carriage.

Jae-ha woke up to the soft noses of the horses as the carriage came to a stop. Opening his green eyes, he watched as they passed large red roofed gates with stone pillars. _Just who is in this carriage?_ He wondered as the vehicle stopped once more. The door opened, looking over the edge he watched a rough looking man step out, next to him a young boy with sandy blond hair.

"Go play Su-won." the man told the young boy who couldn't have been any older than five.

As the carriage began to move again, Jae-ha spotted some stables. Jumping lightly, he landed into a pile of hay and straw. Peering out of the pile, he saw that there were no stable boys or workers anywhere. Probably hiding from the coming rains. He thought as he moved through the stables. The horses gave a soft noise as he passed them by. He pushed a door open in the stables and found a ladder leading up to the upper rooms. Climbing the ladder he began to look around when he heard a noise. Following the sounds he stopped when he saw a half naked woman making soft sounds as the man above her touched her with his mouth and hands. Backing away, he felt his cheeks heat up. It wasn't like he didn't know about sex, he just had never seen anybody attempting the act.

Moving around several bales of straw and hay, he found another ladder and climb that one as well. Pushing a hatch open he found that this room was completely empty except for a cot in the corner and a chest at the side of the room. Opening the chest he found it full with several articles of clothing, some torn while others were fading. Taking his muddy clothes off, he began to look through it for something that would fit him. He found a dark blue tunic that came to his knees and a pair of tan pants that fit him perfectly. Closing the chest, he pushed the window of the stables open just in time to watch the first raindrops fall.

 _Perhaps I should look for work around here._ He thought with a wide yawn. Down below he saw the boy from before running after a dark haired boy. _Kind of wonder if those children from my dreams truly exist or if they're from my imagination._ He wondered as the two children ran off towards the large red palace. _Is this a lord's palace? Wonder which one._ He sighed as he gave a small hope up onto the ledge of the window before giving a large jump into the air. He landed at the top of the red roofed palace. _I'm just curious._ He told himself as he looked into the room he was near. The level was empty. The red floors were soft on his bare feet. _Almost like silk_. He thought, even though he'd never felt silk before. He ran his normal foot against the floorboards and smile, but he imagined it was soft like this.

Smiling, Jae-ha began to walk around the upper level. Finding nobody on this floor, he jumped from the window into the building next to this one. He landed in the rafters above a group of noisy old men who were yelling at who should rule next. _Holy shit!_ He thought as he realized where he was. _This was the red dragon palace. The capital of the nation._ He mentally slapped himself. _I should've known. Kuuto. That's the capital._ Sighing at his mistake, he quietly made his way across the rafters without being noticed by anybody. Jumping out of the open upper window, he landed in a tree in a garden across from a woman whose back was to him, but she was talking to somebody.

Within a few minutes his hair began to get wet from the rain. _Great_. He thought as he looked around to see where he go from here when he spotted men on the roof dressed in black sneaking around. _Not my problem._ He thought as he looked away, but his conscience told him that he could stop this assassin from succeeding. When he looked back he saw that there were now six of them and that the woman was running with something red in her arms. His leg gave a painful throb. Jumping from his spot to another tree ahead of the woman, he suddenly spotted three children coming from around the corner, a blue haired boy amongst them.

 _Seiryuu_. He thought with realization. He watched the boy of nothing more than four years old approach the group of assassins. His golden eyes looking dangerous. He saw a shadow rise from the boy and attack the group of assassins. A young child with red hair ran to the blue haired boy, her arms wrapping around the Seiryuu. No! His mind thought as the boy suddenly collapsed, his friends rushing to his aid as the woman rushed from her position to protect the children from the assassins as they stood up, the power of the Seiryuu being too young to actually kill.

Without thought of himself Jae-ha felt his blood begin to boil in anger. _Who dares troy try and hurt her?_ He snarled as he kicked one man in back, his spine snapping as he kicked a second man in the stomach and sent him into the room of the building next to them. Standing in front of the group, his eyes took on a murderous look to them. A fang cutting into his lips as he picked up one of the fallen daggers. His green eyes flashed with anger. "Nobody hurts them." he gritted out at the would be assassins before he rushed forward.

Later he would never be able to recall what actually happened. His body moved with a will of it's own. He felt the blood splattered against his cheek as he cut the throat of the man in front of him. As a man rushed towards him, only for him to kick the man in the chest, his breath rushing out as his heart stopped in an instant. The next man's ribs were broken as he kicked him away into some oncoming guards. About time. Jae-Then a thought, thinking he was going to get help from them. The last turned to to flee, only for Jae-yoga to grasp another dagger from the ground and throw it. The weapon came in contact with the fleeing man's spine, paralyzing him instantly.

He then turned towards the group to see if they were hurt only to feel his blood rush backwards as his eyes met those of violet. Her eyes are beautiful. He thought as the pain overtook his body. He suddenly stumbled forward and fell. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck as hot, wet tears splashed onto his clothing as this angel from the heavens above cried in his arms.

 _You are now our other halves._  
_You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with you lives._  
_You will love him, and never betray him._

The words whispered into his ears as he heard the boy across from him say. "Ryokuryuu."

 _Well damn._ He thought as he realized what had just happened. _And here I thought I was going to be stuck with some asshole_. He smiled as he felt the tiny girl in his arms weep loudly. _I suppose I don't mind, since she is actually kind of pretty._

* * *

 

Chaos ruled for awhile after the assassination attempt. Yu-hon was arrested for conspiracy to kill his brother's family. His son was locked away in a room away from everybody, the young boy having witnessed and heard everything that the assassins had said. His father, was he truly behind this or was it just a bunch of rebels that had just wanted his father in charge after his grandfather's death? Su-won felt so very sad, his heart breaking. To him, his father was everything. If his father was charged with a sentence, then both Su-won and his mother would face the full wrath of his grandfather.

Tears began to fall from Su-won's eyes. The five year old boy didn't know what to do. It was just too much! Why would father do this? Hot tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

 

Hak watched as Shin-ah laid in the bed. His body frozen, as he couldn't move anything except for his eyes. The young boy looked at him. "Yona?" he questioned as the old healer left the room.

Hak sat next to him on the floor. "She's okay." he told him with a smirk. "She's got a new friend." he said sounding annoyed before he eyed the boy suspiciously. "The green hair boy that showed up, he's like you, isn't he?"

Shin-ah wasn't sure what Hak meant. "He is Ryokuryuu." he said tiredly.

"You're the Seiryuu, aren't you?" he asked, gaining a nod from the blue haired boy. "So where is Hakuryuu and Ouryuu?"

"Fuuga." Shin-ah told him, shocking Hak whose eyes widened with shock. "Ouryuu was last in Fuuga. I saw him there." he gave a tired look towards Hak. "I can feel Hakuryuu in my dreams. He's lonely, but I don't know where he is." His eyes suddenly closed.

The conversation seemed to be done and over. Deciding to leave him rest, Hak left Shin-ah in his room next to Yona's. When he closed the door he suddenly found somebody run into him. Turning he saw Yona with red cheeks. "Is Shin-ah hurt?" she asked. "Does he need his boo boo kissed like when Mommy kisses mine?" she asked him in a hurried voice.

Hak flushed at her close proximity. "He's tired, not hurt." he told her, trying to calm her down. He'd never heard her talk so fast before. "Were you going to kiss his boo boo away?" he teased her causing her flush to deepen.

"Of course!" she yelled with very little embarrassment. "He's Shin-ah! He's my friend!" she then said in a quiet voice. "I'd do the same for you and Su-won."

Hak's eyes widened before softening. "You do know Su-won is in trouble because of what happened." he told her.

"Huh?" she asked him with a confused tone.

Taking her hand he led her over to where Su-won was being kept in a room far from her chambers. Three guards stood in front of the boys room. Yona suddenly felt angry, but was unsure why In her mind a red dragon appeared looking very upset that something that it thought as its possession was being kept from it. "He'll probably be banished with Lord Yu-hon."

Yona started to tear up. "Su-won didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled at Hak. The three guards looked at her with frowns at her declaration.

"He's the son of a traitor." Hak stated a matter of factly. The four year old knew that bad things happened to traitors, he just didn't know what.

Yona looked towards her cousins room. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something. _Mommy will know what to do!_ she thought as she turned away from Hak and ran to find her mommy, something had to be done. She'd protect Su-won from her scary grandfather. She just wasn't sure how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now this is my last update for this story until after Christmas. So, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I know I kind of left you guys with a cliffhanger, but I'm certain you guys can wait until the next chapter comes out.


	10. The Princess' Plea

**Chapter 10** :  _The Princess' Plea_

* * *

 

Yona was watching Jae-ha as he slept. He had huge bruises on his face and neck. Around his green scaled leg had been a metal band that the healer had called a manacle, meaning he had been chained up and from what the healer believed had been most of the young boy's life. It had been removed by Commander Ju-doh. Seeing this had of course made Yona sad, but not just her, the red dragon from her dreams was sad too; crying even. This made Yona even sadder. What really made her sad was after talking to her Mommy, she found out that Su-won would not be banished, but sent to heaven. Her grandfather having sentence Yu-hon to death meant his entire line would be killed off just to ensure no insurgent would come from that family line. This would not do. Yona could not and would not allow her only cousin and family member, besides her parents, to be killed. Even at two, almost three, years old, Yona knew what it meant by being killed. Her dreams of the red dragon had taught her a lot, but it also left her with so many unanswered questions.

Laying her head on Jae-ha's blanket, next to his left arm, Yona began to fall asleep. In her dream she wasn't a two year old child, but a young lady with long red hair that reached to her mid-thighs. Beside her, sleeping was an older version of Jae-ha and on the other side of her was Shin-ah, she recognized them by their hair colors. In front of her were two others, a man with a white dragon claw who clung to a man with bright golden hair and a wide smile. The pendant on this man's headband caught her attention. Touching it, she watched in amazement as the dragon on it came to life. It split off into four brightly colored dragons that were as big as from her palm to her elbow. They were the same colors as her friends hair was; gold, green, blue and white. She felt her soul reach out to them and that's when they spoke to her.

_"Why are you sad?" The golden one asked as he landed on her left shoulder. His wings folded against his body._

_"Because, Su-won is going to die and I don't understand why this must happen." She told him. "He is my beloved cousin. Her is also my friend. I care about him." She said as a tear went down her cheek._

_"Would you still care for him even if he were to betray you one day?" The green serpent like dragon asked as her curled up on her lap._

_Reaching down she stroked his back, causing the green and gold fringe on his neck to flutter in pleasure. "Yes." She said with deep sadness. "For even I am human and as so we all make mistakes."_

_"What if his death meant your father would live to a ripe old age?" The blue one inquired, it's voice high pitched like a woman's voice, but gentle and soothing at the same time. "What if he killed your father one day in the future?" The blue dragon shifted to lay on her back and partly on her right shoulder. His muzzle nuzzling into her cheek to comfort her._

_Yona felt her heart tighten as years spilt down her cheeks. "If it is my fathers fate to die by the hands of my dearest cousin, then yes, I want him to live."_

_The white dragon with icey blue fringe looked at her. Holding out her palm, it flew onto her palm before folding it's wings along it's back. "What if him living means you will become an exile and that you will be hunted down like an animal. Your protectors will be put into dangerous situations and your life may one day become forfeited for another's life." He asked with saddened eyes._

_By now Yona was truly crying. Her emotions getting the best of her with her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her cheeks freely. "Yes!" She yelled at them. "But I will change our fates. I will stop death from claiming my beloved friends and I will keep my cousin's feet from straying from the right path."_

_The four dragons gave each other a look of contemplation. "Then this is what you must do little one and do not stray from a word that we tell you." The golden one said as he whispered into her ear. When he pulled away he looked upon the boy with golden hair. "Take good care of him, for time has not been kind to your Ouryuu protector."_

_Drying her tears Yona looked at him. "Time has not been gentle with anyone." She told him. "She is a mistress that will forever do as she wills. Even my soul has not been unaffected by her."_

_The green dragon looked off to his representative. "Many times I have wanted to smite those bastards for what they have done to my line that I have chosen." His voice rumbled angrily._

_Yona stroked his body with her free hand. "Will you strike them now that he is with me?" She asked._

_"Perhaps I will strike the older ones and leave the children." He spoke. "Though his mother still mourns to hold him in her arms." Her laid his head back down upon her lap. "I have not decided yet."_

_The blue dragon nuzzled her once more before speaking. "You must awaken, there is a beast walking into the room." He hissed lightly._

_"The raigu sleeps within that boy." The white dragon told his brethren. "He will tease Hakuryuu that I chose to protect you." He told her with a glint in his eye that she could tell was protectiveness._

_"I'll try to lesson his burden on that." She promised before turning her head behind her a spotting a young man with dark hair with his back to her. He held a giant staff weapon with a huge blade. As He turned to look at her, his flared with a lightning bolt. "Hak is special." She told them, which caused the cat-like beast that sat on his lap to purr in satisfaction._

Yona's eyes suddenly opened in time to see Hak walk up the steps into the bed chamber area of the room. _Raiju?_ She wondered why they had called Hak that. He didn't look like a thunder beast. Yawning, she sat up and looked over towards the beaten and abused boy that was Ryokuryuu. _I know what to do now._ She thought as she shuttered at the thought at what she was to do. She had to speak to her grandfather. Looking back towards Hak as he sat down next to her, Yona spoke. "Hak, you're my friend; right?" She asked him causing him to look at her with surprise.

 _Where'd this come from?_ He wondered as he looked away from her but gave her a nod. "Yeah, I guess." He said slowly.

"You'd never betray me?" She asked him.

Okay, now it was getting weird. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What's going on?" He asked, not liking this conversation.

"Just answer the question." She demanded.

The tone of her voice surprised Hak. "Never!" He cried out, a bit afraid of her. Her eyes seemed to have a glow in them.

Yona smiled at him. "Will you help me in protecting Kouka one day?" She asked sweetly.

 _Huh?_ He wondered. _Why would she ask that?_ "Gramps wants me to take over for him, but why should I? I'm not even his grandson by blood." He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Pretty pink flowers were painted up there on long brown branches. He looked back at her and saw her eyes pleading with him. "Fine. I'll do my training and become strong, just so you'll be safe."

"Kouka too." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied with very little enthusiasm.

"Good." Yona stood up. "Stay with Jae-ha. I've got something to do."

"Like what?" He asked her as she ran off, her feet making a tapping sound as she ran. Not answering him, Yona smiled as she opened the door and left him with the green haired boy.

* * *

 

Pushing the doors to the dark and musty library that her grandfather hid himself away in, Yona looked around the room for her grey haired grandfather. She found him reading a very old scroll looking sad as he read it over. Grabbing up her courage and wanting to get this over with, Yona spoke softly and sweetly. "Grandfather?" Her voice echoed as she spoke.

Old greying eyes looked towards her red head. "Yona child, it is late." He told her, as the sun had set several hours before. "You should not be up."

"I cannot help but be awake grandfather." She spoke with such maturity that it surprised the old King. "You are about to order the execution of my dear cousin Su-won whose fate has already been decided by the Kami."

Leaning forward, Joo-nam swore he could see fire beginning to burn within her eyes. "What do you know of the Kami?" He asked her.

"I know they wouldn't mind Su-won's death if it meant keeping me safe." She told him truthfully. "They also know I won't allow you to kill him."

Grey eyebrows raised at that statement. "Now listen here young lady-"

Yona interrupted him. "Do you think it by chance that you are still alive when I came into being?" Her pupils became like fire. "You're alive because I allowed it. You are in rule because I allowed it. You are nothing but a blip. A speck. That will one day become nothing but a dead old memory. My brothers will not allow harm to befall me. I already have my allies. When the time comes I will bring Kouka into the light of dawn, but you will not be there to witness it." She glared at him, hoping to play on his beliefs. She really hoped she wasn't going overboard, even if these were the words the golden dragon had told her to say. 

"Who are you?" He asked with fear trembling in his voice.

"You know who I am." She said. "You have forced me to awaken too soon. Harm the boy and I personally will make sure time forgets you and your legacy."

Joo-nam felt his very being tremble. This was not his granddaughter. This was something entirely different. It would seem Hiryuu's soul had awaken within Yona and he was very upset. "What would you have me do with the boy?" He asked in defeat. He knew if he harmed Yona the Kami would have him killed or worse, destroy Kouka.

"Give him to me." She said. "Su-won can go where I cannot. He will be my eyes and ears."

"Why would he-" The King began in confusion.

"When you die, my father will become King. He will not be a very good one." She told him. "Su-won will be my spy to ensure that I am not kept blind to what is going on in my country so that when I come of age, I will not be a blind and stupid ruler." She told him with the utmost confidence. Yona was beginning to feel dizzy. Channeling the words told to her by the dragons was taking a toll on her. The golden one had told her that afterwards she'd return to herself and that the maturity she was showing here would leave her once she was done speaking; but the drain on her was almost too much.

A deep sigh was her answer. "I knew that Il would be a weak ruler." He said before looking at the simmering fire that was showing through her eyes. "I hope you will be able to undo his mistakes quickly."

Yona looked up, her eyes meeting his. "I will." She promised.

Joo-name couldn't help but believe her. "Very well. I will not kill Su-won. He will become your servant to do as you will with and lose his status as lord." He said with tired words.

"He will earn that status back." Yona promised him as she turned away from him before pausing. "Do not kill Yong-hi. She will be needed."

Joo-nam frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"She just will be." Yona said as she left the King to think about what she had just said.

As Yona went by the corridor to her room, she found herself stumbling as she did so. Her mind and body exhausted from talking to the King with the words of the dragon Kami. When she fell forward, she didn't even realize that she'd fallen into Hak's arm. "Princess?" He asked as she fell into his arms. Panic gripped him when she didn't respond. "Somebody, help!" He yelled. It didn't take long before somebody came. He looked up to find the worried faces of her parents. "She just fainted." He told them.

Lady Vala looked her daughter over cautiously. "She's only tired." She said with a deep sigh of relief. Looking up at the young boy she ask. "Why is she up at this hour?"

Hak shook his head. "I don't know." He said looking down at the sleeping Princess of Kouka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so a lot of you sent me requests to do one more chapter. I hope you like my twist here. Su-won will survive and so will his mother; but Yu-hon will still die. The next chapter will be a flash forward a few years. We shall see how much things have changed. So until next time Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	11. Siblings

**Chapter 11** : _Siblings_

* * *

 

Green eyes opened to the bright morning light that sparkled around the room. He had woken once before and had spoken to his new master for a short time before falling back to sleep. The awakening, as that's what he had been told it was called, had taken so much strength out of him. His young boy could take only so much after all. Jae-ha looked around the room he was in. Giant green and white marble pillars were at each of the corners of the room. The ceiling was white with pink open sakura blossoms falling down. The molding was gold on white with a hint of green. The curtains between the doorframe and his bed were green with gold fringe. There were yellow fur rugs on the floor. The bed was raised slightly from the floor by about four inches. The bed itself was warm and plush with red, green and yellow blankets tossed over his form. He was wearing a cream shirt with dark pants, though as he lifted the blanket he saw that his green scaled leg was visible. He glared at the appendage with such hate.

Getting out of bed, he ran across the room. Pushing the curtain back he saw the floor here was padded with pillows on the floor and a table that had sweet treats on it. His mouth watered instantly. Looking around he saw that nobody was around and since he was hungry....

Rushing over to the table he sat down and began to eat the sweets and fruits that were left out. He drank the clean water to flush the too sweat frosting down his throat. Grasping some fruit in his small hands, he saw how big the red fruit was compared to it and chuckled at it, before biting into it. The skin of the fruit was soft and the meat of it was just sweat enough not to be overpowering like the sweats were.

Stepping outside the room, his foot talons tapping the wood flooring of the walkway as he walked down away from the building to one next to it. Inside he saw toys on the ground and a blunt sword on the wall. Walking inside he didn't really see anything interesting. The blue and white curtain hung between him and the second room. Pushing it to the side he saw a small child with blue hair laying on his side. He was about to sneak away when he heard a soft voice.

"Ryokuryuu."

Turning around he saw that the blue haired boy was wide awake. "Yeah, I suppose I am." he said with a bit a malice in his voice. "You're Seiryuu."

"Shin-ah." the boy corrected him. "Yona gave me a name." he smiled softly at that.

 _What'd she do, give him a new name?_ He frowned at this. "What'd your tribe call you." he asked, wanting to know this kids real name.

"Seiryuu." Shin-ah told him. "I wasn't given a name until I met Yona." he said sadly. Gold eyes looked in his green ones. "What is your name?"

 _His village didn't name him?_ Jae-ha frowned at this new information. "I'm Jae-ha." he told the young boy.

"Did Yona name you too?" Shin-ah inquired. For some reason this bothered him and he could feel the blue spark inside of him flash with anger at this thought.

Jae-ha chuckled at him. "Nah, my...predecessor named me. I think." he said before shrugging. "It doesn't matter." He began looking around Shin-ah's room. "So did they give you this stuff or do you just like blue things?"

Shin-ah frowned for a moment. "I-I like blue. I like red too." his cheeks flushed at that admittance. "Green, yellow and white as well."

Jae-ha chuckled at the boy's words. "Guess I'm lucky you like green." he told the boy, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"Hungry." Shin-ah told Jae-ha.

"You've got food on the table." Jae-ha told him.

"Can't...Can't move." he told the older boy. His golden eyes looked pleadingly at him. "Help?"

Jae-ha had heard that if the user of the golden eyes used his powers that it would become like a double edged sword and suddenly attack the user with paralysis. "Sure." Jae-ha rushed back outside the room before returning with a plateful of food. He helped Shin-ah eat and drink water.

A sudden noise caused Jae-ha to turn towards the doorway where a beautiful woman stood with a smile on her lips. "You must be Jae-ha." she said. The young boy gave a silent nod. "I am Lady Vala. My daughter is Princess Yona. She has been quite worried about you." she told the young boy as she walked over to him and Shin-ah. Vala sat on the floor on her knees. "How do you feel Shin-ah?" she inquired as she wiped his lips with a cloth to get rid of the food left behind.

"Full." he answered truthfully as she touched his cheek gently. He loved Lady Vala. She was kind and wasn't afraid of his eyes even after he had used them.

Vala chuckled. "I see." she spoke gently. "We have looked to see why you cannot seem to move much and it turns out there were things that we did not know about the Seiryuu." she at him with a cross look that most mothers had to use to scold a child. "Now, I know you wanted to protect Yona from those bad men, but by doing so you put yourself in danger. You are a child. I do not want you to use your powers again until you are older and can be trained to use them." she had her arms crossed over her chest a looked down at the boy who was avoiding in looking at her. "Do I make myself clear Shin-ah dear?"

"Yes." he replied with deep sadness in his voice.

"Good." she then turned towards Jae-ha who suddenly felt nervous around her. "As for you," she grasped his bruised wrist and pulled him towards her. Jae-ha stumbled into her arms and found himself hugged tightly to her. "Thank-you for appearing when you did." she kissed his forehead before stroking his hair. "As thankful as I am, please do not put yourself in danger very often. That would make my daughter sad and I will make me worry for your safety young man."

Jae-ha was speechless. He had expected to be treated as a slave or a servant, but the treatment this woman was giving him left Jae-ha wishing he had found this Yona sooner.

"Where is Yona?" Shin-ah's voice broke through to Jae-ha's mind as he pulled away from the woman who had been hugging him so tightly.

Lady Vala gave a deep sigh. "Yona has fallen into a deep sleep." she told him. "Nobody can wake her up." she looked between the two boys. "Perhaps you two would like to visit her?"

"Can't move still." Shin-ah admitted as he felt a yawn come on. His eyes suddenly felt heavy. "Tired." he mumbled. "Yona will be...okay." he said as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

_Upon opening his eyes Shin-ah found himself in the sky. The floor was made of white fluffy clouds and the blue clear sky was above his head. Upon one of the clouds was a giant sleeping red dragon. Running and jumping from cloud to cloud, Shin-ah landed next to the large dragon. It did not awaken. The dragon was curled around something. Climbing over its large red and yellow form, he spotted Yona sleeping on a red haired man's lap. The man looked up from Yona's slumbering form as Shin-ah landed next to him after jumping off of the dragon onto the cloud the three laid upon._

_"You look just like Abi." the man told him causing Shin-ah to look at him curiously. "You'll protect and love her, won't you?" Shin-ah nodded. "Do you know who I am? Who the one behind me is?"_

_Shin-ah looked back at the sleeping dragon before looking at the red haired man who shared Yona's eyes and hair. Shaking his head he answered. "No." he told the man._

_The man's eyes looked sadly at him. "Do you want to?" he asked._

_"Why?" Shin-ah inquired as he pointed at the man. "Why do you look like her?"_

_The man smiled as he beckoned Shin-ah closer. Walking up to the man, he watched as he reached out to Shin-ah before touching a finger to his forehead. Images filled his mind of a blue haired man who weld no sword but fought using his golden eyes. How he could use his eyes not only to see enemies but disease and sickness in a person. How he used those eyes to patch up wounded, to see for miles and see enemies coming and how he'd warn people to move away from an upcoming battle. How that man bent his knee and swore to protect the one in front of him._

_"Hiryuu." Shin-ah said as he realized who was in front of him._

_Hiryuu removed his hand away. "Correct."_

_Shin-ah looked between the three once more. "You are all the same, but...different." Shin-ah said._

_"Yes." Hiryuu's expression then grew serious. "Many will come to harm her once they know you and the Ryokuryuu Jae-ha have been found. Some will try to kill her because of old prejudices. Others will want to try and claim they are more worthy because of direct blood kinship to me."_

_"I'll keep her safe!" Shin-ah announced feeling that blue flame in him flicker to life._

_"I have no doubt you will." Hiryuu said with a bright smile. "Protect her, but be her friend and perhaps one day, be something more."_

_Shin-ah cocked his head to the side. More? How could he be something more to Yona?"_

_"Time to wake up little warrior." Hiryuu said to him._

Suddenly everything fade away and he found him himself once again in his room. Shin-ah laid on his back for a moment or two when he realized that her could wiggle his fingers and toes once again. Sitting next to his bed was Hak who was glaring at Jae-ha who was looking smuggly at the younger boy. Feeling that blue fire in him flicker, Shin-ah gave a sigh at the feeling of belonging and total happiness.

"SHIN-AH!" a yell startled his little happy bubble as a red haired little girl filled with absolute joy suddenly jumped onto his bed and giggled as she hugged him.

Hugging her back, Shin-ah felt another body join them with an "Oof!" sound. Shin-ah giggled as Jae-ha had been pushed onto the bed by Hak, who then body slammed them all. This caused a round a laughter and yelling from everybody. Shin-ah was happy. He would protect Yona and be her friend. He'd do anything and everything she'd need him to do and be whoever she needed him to be protector, friend and whatever else she needed or wanted later in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well here is the second story I've updated tonight. This should tie you guys over for a couple of days. My next update will be around New Year's. Have a great weekend everybody!


	12. Dragon Brother

**Chapter 12** : _Dragon Brother_

* * *

 

The warm afternoon sun beat down upon two opponents as they circled each other in the round training arena. One had aqua blue colored hair and golden eyes, as the second had dark raven haired hair, both boys were ten years old and the closest of friends. Shin-ah had thrown himself into his training after the assassination attempt on Yona's life as soon as he had turned six and Ju-doh would take him serious. The _aw_ factors quickly vanished when he threatened to use his dragon eyes upon the older man. For Hak it had taken Yona getting lost in a crowd a year ago for him him to take his training seriously. The Two friends would push each other to become better.

Up on the balcony overlooking the training arena, Yona sat on a swing seat as she did her studies and watched her friends. Next to her sat a bored looking Jae-ha. The young man usually was off on a mission with her cousin, but for once both were in the palace and Ryokuryuu was bored babysitting his mistress. Upon hearing his sixth exasperated sigh, Yona looked up from the political book she had stolen from her father's study and looked over towards her guardian.

The eight year old girl looked over at him, her red hair pulled back into a long braid as she sat their. "If you're bored, go train with Hak and Shin-ah." she told him sincerely. Turning her head she saw her mother walking up the stairs with the help of Su-won, her cousin's hair was held back by a golden clip that had once belonged to his father. "Mother and Su-won are here now." she shooed him away.

Jae-ha chuckled lightly as he vacated his seat next to her and helped the sickly Queen into the seat. After Joo-nam's death when Yona was five, Prince Il took the thrown; something nobody was happy about. Assassination attempts had occurred twice afterwards, but were foiled by the young Ryokuryuu who had been placed in charge of Yona's safety. After Yona's seventh year, Queen Vala began to feel weak. She would fall short of breath and weak of body until it was like she couldn't move from her rooms. Then a week after Yona's eighth birthday, her strength mysteriously returned. Some days were better then others though. Today was one of those good days.

It saddened Jae-ha to watch the kind and gentle woman that had been so full of strength waste away. She seemed thinner to him and pale, even though she spent a lot of time in the sun. He saw Yona look at him and wave at him to go. The tiny red haired girl was nothing he had imagined; instead of being the bossy, arrogant rich girl that she was, she was kind to him, to others around her and even looked after servants who were having a hard time in their daily lives. Nobody knew of this of course, but it was nice to know he could be wrong.

"Okay, okay..." he raised his hands up in defeat. "I'll go see if I can teach those two how fight beautifully." Yona's giggling made him smile before he jumped high Into the air, only to land in the center of the training arena between Hak and Shin-ah.

"That boy..." Queen Vala muttered as she shook her head softly at his antics. "He's a bit of a show off, isn't he darling?"

"Yes Mother." Yona answered in agreement. "But Jae-ha does fight beautifully." she stated before reopening the book she was trying to study. She'd been having weird dreams lately of a red haired man telling her to watch over her country's policies and in order to do that she needed to understand the politics and those really made her head hurt. "Su-won," she called over cousin and patted the seat next to her. Once he was seated next to her, she sat the book into his hands. "Explain this to me." she told him.

Su-won read over the passages that Yona had been reading before looking at her with amazement. "You're reading the policies of the country trade agreements with the neighboring countries." he told her, gaining a nod from her. "Uh....this could take awhile." he told her. "I'm still learning this myself and I'm three years older than yourself."

"Do you not understand them?" she asked him curiously. Her bright violet eyes looking into his blues.

"How about we read and see if we both can understand them." he said sounding unsure of himself. At her nod, Su-won began at the beginning.

Vala listened to her daughter and nephew, a smile in place on her lips as she heard them talking. So grown up. she thought as she brought a paper fan up to her face and waved it to cool herself off. Turning her eyes back to the training field she watched as both Hak and Shin-ah ganged upon Jae-ha. A flash of green from him using his leg and Hak went flying through the air and hit the padded wall before the youth stood up quickly to avoid the torrent of four daggers coming towards his head. Grasping his practice staff, Hak flung himself towards Jae-ah. At this point Shin-ah took Jae-ha's attention off of Hak.

Jae-ha dodged Shin-ah's attempts to hit him, but using his eyes Shin-ah was able to predict how Jae-ha was going to move by seeing how his muscles and bones moved. He had discovered this ability a year ago by accident when he had been fighting against Ju-doh. It was also how he had discovered the newly appointed sky general's weakness in his left leg, which he exploited in that fight. Jae-ha had no weak bones or muscles, but he could be predictable if Shin-ah watched him carefully. Seeing it, Shin-ah forced Jae-ha to jump which allowed Hak to come from behind to hit Jae-ha in the lower back with his staff. Jae-ah landed with a oof and a groan as he looked up at both young boys.

Grinning, he was impressed to see that one of them had actually hit him. Grasping his shuriken, he threw the curved star weapons at both boys. Hak jumped back and to the side as Shin-ah, who had seen the attack coming, slid onto his back before rushing towards Jae-ha with a false sword. The green haired man dodged the attack, if only barely. Throwing a kunai dagger at Shin-ah, the youth grasped it in mid-air and threw it back at Jae-ha who gave a gasp as the dagger scrapped his shoulder and tore his tunic.

"Well damn..." Jae-ha muttered as he pulled the shirt off, revealing a strap over his shoulders that held his weapons. "I guess you're better than I thought." He stated as he looked between the two boys preparing for their next series of attacks.

* * *

 

Up on the balcony Yona suddenly heard the footsteps of somebody approaching them. Turning her head she saw the crown that her father wore coming the steps. Taking the book from Su-won, who looked shocked at her, she placed it in a knitting bags before placing a ball of yarn into Su-won's hands and went to work on the partially finished knitted scarf that she was making.

"Don't say anything." Yona whispered to him.

Turning his head, Su-won saw his uncle coming towards them. Nodding, he carefully held the ball of yarn as King Il approached them. "How are you doing?" his voice sounded next to Vala with some worry.

The Queen chuckled as she saw what her daughter done as her husband made his approach. "I'm fine." she assured him as he turned his attention to their daughter.

Yona smiled innocently at her father. "Daddy, are you done for the day?" she asked happily, her tone joyful.

King Il smiled at his beloved daughter, she was the joy of his life. His worry for Vala was only overcome by her joy in life. "I'm afraid not." he told her sadly. "Mundok and Soo-jin are once again arguing over the things."

"Soo-jin is threatening in damming up the wind tribe's rivers again?" Yona inquired causing her father to look at her in surprise.

"How did you-" Il began when Yona continued to cover up her mistake.

"Hak told me that Mundok complains about that." she said. "I don't understand. Why would he do that? The wind needs the river."

"Kan Soo-jin is a miserable man, so he likes to make others miserable too." Vala explained.

"Wife..." Il warned. He really didn't want his daughter to worry about these things. Not right now.

"Husband." Vala said as she eyed him, her glare still as deadly as it always had been.

Il chuckled. He knew when not to pick a fight with his wife and the look in her eyes was challenging. So, no. He wasn't going to argue with her. Leaning forward he kissed her lips gently before pulling away.

Yona loved seeing her parents happy. The flame inside her burned lightly with joy at the sight. Lately she had been noticing more and more things around her and about herself. The red haired man was one thing, another was the image of a red dragon that would appear in her mind. The fire around the dragon burned lightly, almost snuffed out. The dragon slept, but every so often the flames would light with joy; yet the dragon remained asleep.

Su-won suddenly stood up as the Queen went to stand. Il waved for the boy to sit back down as he wrapped an arm around his wife and began to help her down the stairs. Once her parents were gone, Su-won spoke. "Why did you hide the book?" he asked.

"Father wouldn't approve." she told him as she began to look for the book before handing it back to him. "Can we continue?"

Su-won smiled. "Sure." he told her as he began looking for the spot they had stopped at.

* * *

 

Later that night Yona sat in her room looking up at the night sky. Millions of stars shone down upon her. She barely remembered her encounter with her grandfather years ago. She knew that the Ouryuu had given her words to speak, but she no longer knew what those words had been. She had passed out afterwards and when she woke up, the experience had vanished like when waking from a dream. She had saved her cousin's life and now he served her, but she had no memory of how that came to be.

Having both Shin-ah and Jae-ha around made her extremely happy, but the night before last she had dreamt of a white dragon, Hakuryuu. He was crying, lonely and waiting oh so patiently for something. She had wrapped her arms around the proud dragon's neck and let him cry. As she had rubbed her hands along his neck and the fringe on his head, the cries had subsided to a low purr of content.

Walking over to a map of the country, she had mapped out where the Hakuryuu was. His village was centered between the earth and fire tribes, in the northern country. She was thinking of sending Jae-ha and Shin-ah to the village to check up on the young Hakuryuu and make sure he was alright. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen the scars on Jae-ha's wrists that he tried to hide from her. She was certain there were twin markings on his human leg too. Shin-ah May not talk about it, but she knew the reason they found each other was because something had occurred with his village too. Maybe they feared him because of his eyes or perhaps like Jae-ha, he had been held like a prisoner. Either way, she needed to know why the Hakuryuu was crying.

Picking the map up, she walked over to the door of her room. The sky above her sparkled like diamonds as she walked down the walkways that led her to the building where Shin-ah and Jae-ha slept. She found them both awake, Shin-ah was in the front room of Jae-ha's room.

"Yona dear." Jae-ha greeted her. "You shouldn't be out this late at night."

"I have a request for you and Shin-ah." she told him with a smile appearing on her face. "You seemed to be bored earlier today and I just remembered something I want you to check out for me." she sat the map down upon the table where the two had been playing a game of GO. "I've been dreaming of Hakuryuu-"

"Should we feel jealous of this?" Jae-ha teased her. The tiny eight year old girl gave him her best glare, which shed learned from her mother. Jae-ha chuckled because the glare seemed way too adorable and was not as menacing as she wanted it to be.

"He's crying." she told him, causing Jae-ha to look more seriously at her.

"He's alone." Shin-ah stated. "I've seen him in dreams too." he looked at Jae-ha. "He needs us brother."

Jae-ha looked between the two younger children. "We don't know his situation." he told them, a bit of fear entering his voice, along with nervousness. He had sworn to himself that he'd never go near another dragon village. "For all we know they'll throw us into a cage with him or a cell or worse!"

Yona knew Jae-ha's claims were true and she knew he was going to try and get out of this. "If you do not want to go, that is fine." she told him before looking at Shin-ah. "Will you go for me?" she asked him, hoping he wasn't afraid.

Jae-ha froze as he looked towards the blue haired boy. "Yes." Shin-ah said with no uncertainty. "I'm not scared."

"Neither am I." Jae-ha countered.

"I'll take somebody with me." he told her before thinking for a moment. "Perhaps Su-won and Hak. Make it into a trip. Mundok will not question that since Hak and I can take care of ourselves." he looked at her. "We won't take any guards, just in case." he looked at Jae-ha. "I can freeze people with my eyes without the paralysis kicking in, but if it comes to a fight, it would be best to have the advantage in the sky."

Jae-ha felt sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He really did not like this idea. "Fine. I'll go with you." he agreed reluctantly. I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the ass. He thought mournfully as he watched Shin-ah take Yona's hand and lead her back to her room as he sat down to look over the map and the area that Yona had marked upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody enjoyed this update. ^_^


	13. The Trip

**Chapter 13** : _The Trip_

* * *

 

Su-won looked through the trees up at the foliage as they passed user in. The sun was hot today, which made traveling almost unbearable. When Yona had come into his room early this morning with Hak trailing after her, he had thought something was amiss, like perhaps Kan Tae-jun was visiting again. No, Yona had just wanted him to pack up some clothes for a few days because she wanted him to go with Shin-ah and Jae-ha on a trip. She didn't really explain what kind of a trip this was, just that they were going somewhere to find somebody and save them if they needed saving.

After his father's execution for trying to kill Yona and his aunt, Su-won had been told that his mother and he would no longer be living at their home. He had been told to serve Yona the best he could. He hadn't understood it at the time, but now he did. By all rights he should've been dead like his father, but Yona had somehow convinced their grandfather not to execute him as well. He had been given his title back by uncle after King Joo-nam's death, but he held no land with that title. He believed that one day Yona would return to him what had been taken, or at least he hoped she would. It was why he never questioned her whenever she sent him on these trips.

Looking at Jae-ha, he believed the older boy served Yona because he saved her life when she was younger; but he still wondered why Jae-ha had even been near the palace at the time. He had heard rumors that his leg was green scaled and that he was one of the legendary warriors from the foundation myth. He remembered his father's views on the myth, the priests and Kami. He, himself wasn't sure of it being true or not; but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

He looked at his friend next to him, Shin-ah clung to Hak like a monkey. He really did not like riding horses. Bright golden eyes looked at the world around them. Su-won knew from experience that those eyes could see everything around them ans even pass the barriers of brick and mortar. Shin-ah had once commented that he could see people's hearts if he pushed himself to o so. It was quite unsettling to Su-won.

A noise in the nearby trees caused Shin-ah's head to turn towards them. He saw a fawn with two doe's eating some leaves. Shin-ah loved trips because it gave him a chance to look at the wildlife around them. He figured he would draw them later that evening after they had eaten dinner in a journal Yona had given him. Looking ahead of them, he saw the blond haired man, Ouryuu, high up in the trees watching them pass by. He saw him place a finger at his lips and knew to stay quiet. Now wasn't the time to announce his presence.

Suddenly their horses came to a stop. A mist was hanging low to the ground, covering the trees ahead of them. Jae-ha got off of his black horse before he walked over to Shin-ah. "Get on my horse and continue on ahead. I'm going to be watching through the trees." he told him causing Shin-ah to nod in agreement.

"Shin-ah doesn't like riding by himself."Hak told the older boy. "Too scared to do it yourself droopy eyes?" Hak teased Jae-ha.

"No, no." the green haired teen said shaking his head. "I'm going to be making sure we aren't riding into a bandit trap." he pointed to the mist. "This mist might be man-made. It's just a precaution." he then handed both boys one of his daggers. "Just in case." he told them, gaining nods from both before he walked over to Su-won and handed him a dagger as well.

"Thanks." he told the older teen who gave a nod before jumping onto one of the high branches above their heads. In seconds he vanished from sight. Looking at his friends he saw Shin-ah sitting uncomfortably on the horses back. Jae-ha never put a blanket on the horse, so Shin-ah was now riding bareback.

"Okay, let's get going." Hak told them all as Shin-ah got the horse to begin moving. Still he looked very uncomfortable on the beast.

* * *

 

Jae-ha made sure to keep the three younger boys in sight as he went from tree to tree. As he landed on a branch he swore he saw a flash of yellow hair, but when he landed on the branch, it came to be nothing. _Tch. I loosing it._ He thought as he jumped from the position before he landed behind a bunch of men in the trees. They wore strange white and blue clothes, but had weapons in their hands. They were nicely dressed and looked out of place. _Not bandits._ He concluded. Pulling a dagger out, he prepared for an attack as the trio of children came into view.

"Stop where you are!" one man yelled, his hair was the color of sand. "Come no closer!"

Jae-ha watched the three horses come to a stop. He waited for the first man to signal for the drawn arrows to be used. _I hate bows._ He thought as a shudder went through him.

"This mountain is sacred!" the first man yelled once more. "Strangers aren't wanted here!"

 _More like you don't want them to come near your hidden secret._ Jae-ha thought as he felt the flame that was Hakuryuu. _Seems excited. Can he sense us?_ He wondered as he prepared himself to attack.

"Yeah well we were sent here!" Hak yelled. "And we aren't going back."

"Who sent you?!" The man demanded from the youth. "No man leaves this place once they set foot upon it."

Hak felt a challenge beginning and gave a wicked smile. "Oh yeah?" he said with arrogance. "Then they didn't have the Kami on their side."

"The devil of a boy." groused one of the men.

"Let me show him who has the Kami's protection." another pleaded with their leader as he pulled an arrow back on his bow. Aiming for Hak's horse.

"One shot." the leader whispered.

Jae-ha suddenly shot out of the limbs above them and kicked the man with the bow in the stomach with his dragon leg, sending him flying to the ground with a hard thud. The others turned towards him with shock. "Attacking children, what an ugly group of men you are." he pulled out three kunai and threw them at the leader before jumping into the air, landing on another limb and kicking a group of men off of their perches. All four, including the leader, landed hard on their backs on the ground.

"Ryokuryuu." the leader gasped in shock. He never would have believed it until now. Suddenly he found himself starring at the gold eyes of the Seiryuu as Shin-ah had jumped from his horse and now held a dagger to the man's neck.

"Call your men off!" Shin-ah yelled at the man or all of you will die this day." he threatened the man. It was an idle threat, as he had no intention of using his dragon power.

Jae-ha jumped as two men went to use their staff weapons on him only for them to lose their balance when he jumped and fall from the limbs to the ground. He was having fun. These guys were nothing compared to true soldiers.

"STOP!" he heard the leader yell. "They're not enemies!" the man quickly bowed to Shin-ah. "Lord Seiryuu, forgive us!"

"Seiryuu?" some of the fallen echoed as they looked at Shin-ah.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Now you notice?" he asked toying with a shuriken in his hand.

The leader took in Jae-ha's hair and his eyes. The way he had kept using his leg in kicking them and the pain that seemed unnatural. "Lord Ryokuryuu?" he asked in shock as everybody began bowing in respect towards the two dragon warriors.

Jae-ha blinked. _This is...unexpected._ He thought with his own shock but tried to not let it show. Shin-ah on the other hand was blushing at the attention he was receiving. _Poor kid._ Jae-ha mused. _He's use to Yona and Queen Vala fawning over him, but not others._ He smirked as he jumped down from the high branches before tapping Shin-ah's shoulder. "Let him up." he told him.

Shin-ah pulled the dagger away from the man's neck as Jae-ha bent down into a squat. "Does this mean you're not holding my brother Hakuryuu as a prisoner?" he asked, his voice going dark.

"Prison-" the man's eyes widen. "No! We would never!" he exclaimed. "We protect him. We do not hold him prisoner!"

"Good." Jae-ha said as his eyes continued to look at the man darkly. "Then I wouldn't want to have to kill his guardians."

The group of men looked nervously at him. "Why don't we take you to Lord Hakuryuu." the leader said. "I'm Harman. I'm one of his older cousins. Please, come this way." He and the others of the Hakuryuu clan turned away to lead the outsiders into their village.

"Stay alert." Jae-ha told the three younger children. All of whom gave him a nod in agreement before they all began to follow them down a secret trail that would lead them to the Hakuryuu Village.

* * *

 

Yona frowned as she listened to her dance instructor. She hated that she had sent all of her friends on a mission. This meant she had no reason not to do her normal study's, something all her instructors thought she needed. Without distractions she could now focus on what they wanted to teach her. After two hours of dance, she was taken to a library where her teacher was waiting and here she would be taught the basics reading and writing. Afterwards she left to go watch General Ju-doh train some new recruits; however, today she was in for a treat as she saw General Mundok was down in the training arena with General Ju-doh. The two were showing the recruits how different one enemy could fight verses another enemy.

Mundok used a staff weapon to slap away Ju-doh's sword from his left hand, but this left the one in his right hand capable of still inflicting damage. Yona gave a gasp as she watched Ju-doh go in for the strike only for Mundok to move quickly in a side step before taking the butt end of the weapon and hit Ju-doh in the stomach. Yona smiled excitedly as Ju-doh stumbled backwards and suddenly had the blade of the staff weapon at his neck.

Lesson here as to never underestimate your opponent, no matter how frail looking they looked.

Yona giggled as Mundok helped Ju-doh stand up. "Princess." a voice caught Yona off guard. Spinning around she saw the new kid, Kye-sook, who was in training to become a councillor. "You shouldn't be up here." he told her in a reprimanding tone.

"It is neither your place to tell me where I should or should not be, nor is it something you should be bothering yourself with." she told him, as she returned her attention towards the training.

"That is where you are wrong Princess." he told her, sounding like he had all the answers.

"You are a councillor in training, correct?" she asked him with mild annoyance.

"Yes, highness." he said with a prideful smile.

"Then until you are a councillor, where I go and what I do does not concern you." she said before looking at him. "I do not like you." she told him, seeing the feeling was mutual in his eyes. "So go bother somebody who will listen to you." As he walked away she heard him call her a spoiled brat. "Kye-sook." he paused. "You should be careful in calling people names. I am not a spoiled brat. I only stated what is true." she then returned her attention to the recruits that were being trained in front of her, never seeing the look of absolute hate upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think tomorrow I'll do one of my Time stories as I haven't done one in awhile. For those who don't know yet, I've reopened my Miscellaneous Yona Stories and have done a new story for it. I got inspired! ^o^


	14. Hakuryuu Kija

**Chapter 14** : _Hakuryuu Kija_

* * *

 

Wide blue eyes woke with a start. The flame within his soul sparked and flickered with joy. Something was happening. Something that would make to very special. Lifting the white dragon claw on his right arm, it didn't throb or give any indication that something was going on. As he stood from his bed and pushed the double shutters to his window open, he found that it was as normal as any other day in his village.

Pulling his sleeping yukata off of his body, revealing three scars on his back, the young man with the dragon claw and silver hair sponge bathed his body to rid him of the sweat and grim from his sleep. His dreams had been heavy with thoughts from his ancestors. He could feel their spirits cling to him during the day and drain him of energy. He was trying to hold them back, to keep them from turning into vengeful spirits; but the burden was almost too much. He, like them, longed to search and find their mast whom he could serve dutifully.

Most mornings he didn't wish to leave his home, training or no. Today felt different though. Dressing in a simple blue kimono with white around his waist and large bell-like sleeves, he placed a hand to his chest when he sensed something. Closing his eyes, he thought perhaps it was one of his brothers. Suddenly a gasp left his lips. _Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu and...Ouryuu?_ His brothers were near. Were they traveling together? Excitement filled the twelve year old Hakuryuu's soul.

Turning away, he ran down the stairs from his private chambers. "Grandmother!" he cried out excitedly.

The old woman who had fallen asleep upon the raised chair platform suddenly was wide awake as an exuberant Hakuryuu came down from his chambers. True, he called her grandmother; though it was more like great great grandmother, as both her son and his son had died before the currents father had even been three years of age. Grandmother just sounded so much better than great great grandmother, plus the other was such a mouthful. She smiled as the young man stopped in front of her. "They've come!" he practically yelled with excitement. "We need to prepare for a feast. Musicians and dancers too!" His eyes we wide with joy.

"Calm down." her old voice sounded. It creaked just like her old bones. Her assistants looked at her with matching faces, two sets of triplets were rare after all. "Who is here?"

A wide grin was plastered on the boy's face as he looked up at her from his thoughts as he spoke softly with tears of joy in his eyes. "My brothers."

* * *

 

Shin-ah's eyes widened as they were led into the village. It was quite large, with a stream going through the center of it and a waterfall at the back of it. Large trees covered the village, giving it a nice serene look. A large well was dug in the center of the village where women were left laughing and gossiping. Children ran around laughing with joy as they played games in the middle of the streets.

As the archers returned early, people began to turn and look at the newcomers. Eyes widening as Jae-ha and Shin-ha, who were sharing a horse, passed by them. Words began to be echoed amongst them. "Lord Ryokuryuu?" "Lord Seiryuu?" Shin-ah couldn't understand why these people called them these names, other than the fact that they were descendants of the original warriors that had served King Hiryuu two millennia's ago.

Tapping his brothers should caused Jae-ha to look behind him at Shin-ah. "Why are they calling us that?" he inquired.

Jae-ha gave a sigh. "It's because of what we are. The dragon blood in our veins." he stated sounding slightly annoyed. "We're not lords." Shin-ah nodded in understanding. He had thought so, but it still felt odd to hear it.

When they came to the center of the village, they dismounted their horses. Young men came and took the beasts, to feed and water them. Shin-ah looked at Hak and Su-won, the later seeming to be in awe of the size of the village that was hidden away from the world around it. It was then that an old woman on a platform was brought forward. _The village elder?_ Shin-ah wondered as the woman's tired eyes looked at them, seeming to be inspecting the two of them.

"Who are you?" she inquired. Harmen went to answer when she gave him a frightful glare.

"I'm Shin-ah." the blue haired boy answered. "This is Jae-ha, my brother." who waved at the older woman before Shin-ah then pointed at the two others. "That is Son Hak, grandson to Chief of the wind, Son Mundok. The other is Lord Su-won, nephew to King Il." he saw the old woman's eyes widen as she undoubtably knew who these people were.

"I have been told you two are stating you are Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu." she smiled at Shin-ah. "I can see your golden eyes and the red markings on your cheeks. They mark you as the Seiryuu." she looked at Jae-ha. "You on the other hand..."

"I'm honored to meet a beautiful elder as yourself." Jae-ha told her causing the older woman's cheeks to redden. "However, I'll explain why my leg; which really is green, is covered." he said with a gentle voice. "People out there are very judgemental and I wish to go unnoticed."

"Something he fails at." Hak mumbled softly with a grin, gaining more than a few chuckles.

Jae-ha pushed his fringe out of his eyes, revealing that his eyebrows matched his hair as did his eyes. "It's hard to go unnoticed as it is." he pointed at his hair. "I was born as the Ryokuryuu, something I've seen as a curse; but a curse is live with." People gave gasps at the way he spoke of being Ryokuryuu. "I was not raised in such a lovely village as this one. The only reason you're meeting us is because of our master." Loud gasps occurred.

"Y-Your master?" The elder inquired. _Could it be true? Was Hiryuu here?_ Her eyes scanned the young men, but saw that neither had red hair.

"She's been having nightmares and had a deep sense that Hakuryuu may have been in danger." Jae-ha stated, his eyes taking on a dangerous look. "I may hate what I am, but if anyone harms those who share my fate; I'll make them wish they'd never been born." His voice sounding dark and deadly.

This boy is not one to cross. The elder thought as she smiled at his words. "Surely the legends are true then." she said speaking softly.

"Huh?" the young teen inquired with a quirk of a brow.

"It was said, by the first Hakuryuu, that Ryokuryuu was the most protective of the four warriors." she explained. "Our ancestor left several scrolls on the other warriors. From their names to how they reacted to each other." she eyed his leg causing Jae-ha to move it back. "Lord Hakuryuu." she called gently causing the young man to come rushing out from hiding.

Jae-ha groaned. He had been hoping for another near his age or maybe one older than himself. _Of course, I get stuck with children._ he grumbled mentally.

"I am Hakuryuu. I am so happy to get to meet you in my lifetime." he said sounding very excited.

Jae-ha saw Hak smirking at the boy. "If you're happy to meet them, wait until you meet the Princess." he said with a growing smirk. "She just loves these two."

Kija flushed. "L-Love?" He stuttered.

"She mostly loves Shin-ah." Jae-ha said with a brush-off attitude.

Kija looked at Shin-ah. "Yona gave me my name." was his only answer causing the white haired boy's jaw to drop.

"What's your actual name?" Su-won inquired causing the new boy to look at him with a surprise look.

He gave a light laugh. It'd been a long time since anybody had called him by his name. "Kija. My name is Kija."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Since it's been a week since I updated, I thought I'd start the week off with this. I'll update one of my Time stories later this evening.


	15. Brothers Reunited

**Chapter 15** : _Brothers Reunited_

* * *

 

"Lord Ryokuryuu," a soft feminine voice called, gaining Jae-ha's attention away from the beautiful female dancers. Soft grey eyes starred at him as a smile appeared on the young girl's face as she offered him some food that had been prepared for him.

"Thanks." he said with a light flush to his face as he took a bite from the fish cakes.

After the four young men had rested a bit, and Kija had gotten over his enthusiastic joy at seeing them, a feast had been prepared for the young men with odd food, sweets and female dancers. As darkness covered the village, the bonfire was lit and the dancing began as the food was passed around.

Shin-ah fell on his back against one of the pillows and groaned at how stuffed his belly felt. The food was so good! Suddenly Hak and Su-won fell back next to him, both groaning as their bellies had been filled. "I can't eat another bite." Hak groan. Shin-ah nodded in agreement.

"I think my belly is going to pop!" Su-won yelled happily. "I've never rattled such good food, not even at the palace!"

"Don't you three want cake?" Kija inquired as he stuffed a sweet into his mouth. All three boys groaned unhappily.

"How can you eat more?" Hak asked loudly.

Kija laughed. "I eat a lot of food because I burn it off during my training exercises." Kija explained.

Hak frowned at him. "You're not much older than us, yet you eat so much more!" he complained.

"Mister shouldn't complain, he is still growing." came a voice next to Hak causing the boy to jump slightly as he turned his head and saw a blond man wearing dirty clothes. "Besides, the dragons have to eat more in order to store the energy they use in order to protect Hiryuu."

"Yeah right." Hak said not believing that for a second. "You're just saying tha-"

"Ouryuu!" Kija yelled as he suddenly jumped across both Su-won and Hak, almost squashing Shin-ah, as he hugged the blond man.

Zeno laughed at the enthusiasm that was in the young Hakuryuu. Guen. A part of Guen survives in this boy and it has nothing to do with the dragon claw. He smiled gently at the young boy. "Yes." he said causing Kija's eyes to widen.

"Wait, he's the Ouryuu?" Hak asked with doubt. "He looks nothing like him."

"Eh?" Zeno asked with wide eyes.

"Isn't he suppose to have a body as tuff as steel?" Hak asked.

"He's Ouryuu." Shin-ah affirmed.

"How do you know?" Su-won inquired, having by now gotten use to these odd boys. He was now more curious than anything else.

"I've met him before." Shin-ah said simply As he finished the juice in his cup.

"WHAT!?" Su-won and Hak yelled causing Zeno to smile at their shocked responses. Kija suddenly feeling a bit jealous at that.

"When?" Hak asked in a demanding tone.

"How?" Kija asked wanting to know too.

Shin-ah shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand all the excitement at this. "A while after Yona found me. In Fuuga." he said as Jae-ah finally spoke, having been paying attention to their conversation.

"They want to know why you never said anything." he clarified. Honestly, he wanted to know why too.

Shin-ah looked at Jae-ha. "They never asked." he explained causing everyone to groan in exasperation.

"It's not like we would have." Hak mumbled quietly.

Zeno chuckled as he patted the top of Hak's head. "It wasn't time for Missy to meet Zeno." he told the youth.

"Great," Hak grumbled. "We found one that calls himself by his name."

Zeno scratched the back of his head. "Zeno says his name so he doesn't forget it." he explained. It was a habit that he'd picked up when he met his late wife. Shaking his head to get rid of the sad memory, Zeno looked at Kija who was still sitting next to him. "Can Zeno eat too?"

"Of course!" he yelled as he suddenly waved one of the servers over to them. Joy radiating from the young man which quickly spread amongst the young boys, though Jae-ha kept an eye on the blond, unsure what to think of him just yet.

* * *

 

It was the next morning when the group left, Jae-ha having given his horse over to Zeno as he took to the sky. Kija rode with Su-won who began to ask every question he could about the history of the Hakuryuu village. Every question was answered readily by the silver haired youth. He was happy to give answers to the curious questions. Above the Jae-ha scouted ahead, but stayed close to the group as he didn't want them to get lost or hurt if he missed to see a bandit or two.

As they came to the valley below the mountain, Kija was given his first real glance at the world around him. The twelve year old looked at the golden field around the village that looked to be prosperous. "We should go around the village." Jae-ha stated as he looked around the fields and saw that they were still empty.

"Why?" Kija inquired as he really wanted to see the village.

"We'll draw attention to ourselves." Jae-ha explained as he jumped onto the horses back behind Zeno before taking the reigns from the blond. Zeno didn't mind, but he was curious of Ryokuryuu's behavior.

"He's right." Hak said causing Kija to look at him as he rode his horse beside Kija and Su-won. "With your arm, Shin-ah's eyes and Jae-ha's ability to piss someone off, we'd have people after us faster than we could get away.

Kija looked at his white scaled arm. "I suppose you're right." he agreed reluctantly as he watched the village go by slowly, an ache in his chest appearing causing him to wish he could have been allowed to explore that place.

* * *

 

It took several hours before they got to the main road to Kuuto, the capital city of the country. It was late afternoon by the time they passed under the large stone gates into the city. Kija starred wide eyed and mouth agape at the numerous venders and merchants. The red light district was lit up as the sun was just beginning to set behind the hills that protected Kuuto. The lanterns were lit up by street workers who were quick about their work.

As they continued up the mountain to the red palace, Kija began to feel nervous. What if his master wasn't who he thought he would be? He knew he was a she and that she was younger than any in their group. So much younger than Jae-ha who said that he saw her as a little sister because he practically grew up with the girl after meeting her. _Will she like me? Will I be good enough to protect her? What if she's not the one? Is she going to cling to me like those girls in my village?_  All these thoughts were plaguing him and his stomach felt like it was in knots because of it.

As they entered the palace courtyard, they were greeted by King Il and Queen Vala. Lady Yong-hi looked relieved from the upper veranda as she saw her son return with his friend, but quickly took notice of the two extra young men with him. She looked over to Min-su as he returned with her dinner to her side and quickly began asking him what he knew of the two new young men. Across the courtyard Key-sook watched from a shadowed corner of the palace, curious of the newcomers. Councilors and visiting noble men with their ladies began to peek out through the windows to get a glimpse, all wondering who the silver haired boy was and how he could be used to further their agendas.

Suddenly a red haired blur went running through the palace halls until she came to a stop next to her parents. Kija and Zeno who were bowing lowly both looked up as they saw Princess Yona standing there with a bright smile on her face. Gasping in surprise, Yona ran at both and wrapped an arm around their necks. "Ouryuu! Hakuryuu!" she called them out by their titles. "Welcome home!"

Kija suddenly felt the spirits of his ancestors move to reach out towards her. The pain from his arm was nothing compared to the burning in his soul as these spirits wished for their master to call for them. He barely heated the voice as it sounded in his mind.

_You are now our other halves._   
_You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with you lives._   
_You will love him, and never betray him._

In a moment those spirits seemed to calm before vanishing from him as Yona whispered in his ear as she hugged him with both arms; having released Zeno. "The spirits can rest now. You're my friend and I want you by my side forever. Just like the others."

Kija felt his shoulders shake as the need and the want of the spirits were lifted from his shoulders. He could serve her. She wanted him. Exhaustion finally hit him, causing Kija to fall forward and sleep. Finally, the desperation of his ancestors need of wanting to serve Hiryuu could be fulfilled through his future actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, Zeno joins them! ^0^ Next chapter will be Zeno's turn at gaining comfort from Yona. Then we will have a time jump and somebody else joins them. Bet nobody can guess who. ^_^


	16. Ouryuu's Comfort

**Chapter 16** : _Ouryuu's Comfort_

* * *

 

Zeno watched as Kija as he practically was singing praises at Yona the next morning. The tiny girl giggled at all of the attention he was showering upon her as both Hak and Shin-ah were glaring at the silver haired boy. Vala and Il both ate breakfast with Yona and her two new friends as Jae-ha looked extremely bored at the scene before him. After breakfast, both the King and Queen dismissed themselves. Yona looked over to Jae-ha who was about to leave.

"Jae-ha?" she questioned him causing him to freeze before looking at her. "I've got a special mission for you to do."

Su-won looked at her from where he sat across from her. "Am I going too?" he asked, trepidation appearing in his eyes.

Yona shook her head. "No, this is for Jae-ha only." she said as she stood up and walked over to him, sliding her hand into his. "Come on." she pulled his hand to take him somewhere.

As they left the dinning hall, Kija looked at the others as he spoke. "Is that normal? Does the Princess always ask Ryokuryuu to do things for her?" he asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"Not always." Hak said with a grin. "Some days she asks Su-won to do them." he chuckled at the put out look her cousin had on his face.

"I promised mother I'd spend the day with her." Su-won said suddenly as he quickly stood up.

"You're running away!" Hak yelled at him.

Su-won laughed. "No I'm not." he countered. "I'm avoiding confrontation."

"Same thing." Shin-ah said softly as he drank his tea.

"Mister should not pick on young Prince." Zeno stated. "He may one day regret it."

Hak and Su-won shared a look with each other. "Yeah, right." Hak said leaning back. "Su-won never fights anybody."

"But I could, if I truly wanted to." Su-won stated with a glint in his eyes.

Hak grinned from his seat. "Training field in an hour?" he asked.

Su-won thought for a moment. "Sure." he said with a nod. "I'll bring my mother so she can get some fresh air and see me fight."

Zeno looked at Shin-ah who didn't look alarmed at the turn of events. "Has Mister and Prince done this before?" he asked him.

Shin-ah nodded. "Last month." he answered as he stood up. "Do you two want to join me for my training lessons with General Ju-doh?"

"You're being trained by a general?" Kija asked sounding impressed.

Shin-ah nodded. "So is Su-won, but he's been laxing in his training lately." he said as they watched the two best friends leave.

"I wouldn't mind." Kija said with an excited grin. "Perhaps he could teach me something." Shin-ah looked at Kija's hand causing the silver haired boy to laugh nervously. "Perhaps not."

Zeno smiled softly as he watched the two boys leave. Walking outside, away from where they had been eating, Zeno decided to visit some places that he had enjoyed on his last stay here. An ache appearing in his chest as he realized that Abi wouldn't be in the places he'd liked to be in, particularly the study. Sighing, Zeno walked off to enjoy the day to himself.

* * *

 

Being drug around the palace grounds by an eight year old little girl wasn't exactly what Jae-ha wanted to be doing today. "Yona dear, I'm sure you have a logical explanation as to why we are wondering around..." he then looked around the building they were in and followed Yona down the old stone stairway that did a corkscrew down into the depths of the ground until they came to an old tunnel that led into a very old room that was piled high with old scrolls, papers and a desk in a corner with mirrors that reflected light from the ceiling, brightening the room up. "Incredible." he said softly in awe of the place.

"I found this awhile ago." Yona explained. "It's under Papa's council chambers when he talks to them." she explained as she went over to the pile of papers on the desk. "It once was used by the first Seiryuu. He spied on the council." she giggled.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked. "But why show this place to me and not-"

"Shin-ah already knows about it." she told him with a roll of her eyes. "Who do you think found it first?"

"Of course, how stupid of me." he said as he sat on some fresh looking pillows that were laid out on the floor.

"His name was Abi." she said. "He was really smart; but that's not why I brought you here." she handed him a scroll. "I'm sending you to Awa Port."

Jae-ha opened the scroll and read about the vanishing of young girls, children of any age group and drugs. "Where-" he began but stopped when she spoke.

"I heard the council tell father about it, but father doesn't want to begin a war with the locals or the pirates that have taken up residence there." she explained. "Father doesn't know I know these things. He thinks I'm not intelligent enough to understand. I'm a child, but that's only because I look like one."

"What do you mean?" he asked having not seen this side of Yona before.

"Ever since the day I met you things have changed." she touched her chest. "That night I saw the four dragons and-and I felt as if they were my family...my brothers." she riddled her fingers and suddenly felt nervous in telling him these things. She'd never told anyone any of this. "I felt Hiryuu awaken in my soul and for a moment I became him and scared Grandpa Joo-nam, well bullied him, into keeping my cousin alive." she scratched her cheek nervously. "Then he went to sleep and I forgot for awhile, but then I remembered again. I have dreams of the past me, Hiryuu. Good and bad, very bad a nd scary dreams that make me wake up at night and cry. I remember war. I remember death. I remember why he came down and the pain he felt when he was forced to fight in order to bring the peace he so desperately wanted to bring."

"Yona." he suddenly grasped her hand and pulled her into his arms, her tears soaking his shirt. "Why have you never said anything?"

"I can't." she said with a shake of her head. "A prophesy is about to come true, but in order for it to come to be, we may end up in full out civil war." she pulled away from him. "So, I'm sending you, the eldest and bravest, to Awa Port. Find the pirates, join them in their fight against the corruption there. When I can, I'll send someone to help you."

"You think war will come from there?" he asked.

Yona sighed before shaking her head once more. "No, but it'll be one more thing to deal with." she said as she picked up a second scroll and handed it to him. "This is the story of the fire tribe, or their version of it."

He began to read the words written in an older version of their language. Some of the characters were different, but the story was easy to understand. "They think Hiryuu's son's son married into their tribe, thus this is their link and claim to the throne." he closed the parchment. "It makes sense. Hiryuu created the fire tribe."

"But his grandson didn't marry into that tribe." she told him with a glare. "In fact, Yak-shi didn't have a son, but a daughter who married the grandson of Guen who was the founder of the wind tribe." she giggled. "But then again, Guen's grandson was technically adopted like Hak was."

"Wind tribe tends to do that, don't they?" he inquired causing Yona to smile and nod. Sighing Jae-ha looked at the scroll about Awa Port once more. "Very well. I'll do this, but don't send Kija, he's just too fragile looking."

Yona giggled. "But Ryokuryuu does better when his twin, Hakuryuu, is next to him." she smiled at the shock that passed over his face.

"Huh?" he asked. "Twin?"

"Yep." she nodded. "Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu are twins. They were born coiled around each other. While one created the land, the other created the sky and air. They are ying and yang to each other. Constantly pushing the other to do better." she explained before Turning towards the doors to leave. "Truthfully, I was thinking of sending Hak or Su-won."

"Not the pretty boy Su-won." he told her. "He doesn't like me very well."

"Neither does Hak, but at least he just uses his disliking you to just tease you." she said as they climbed the stone steps up to the main building. "You won't tell anybody about that room, will you?" she inquired, hoping he wouldn't.

"No." he answered truthfully. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Okay. Send me monthly reports." she said gaining a sigh from him.

"Alright." he agreed as they exited the stairway.

Yona smiled as she ran off to the gardens before having to begin her afternoon dance lessons. Jae-ha looked off towards the training fields and decided to see how Shin-ah's training was going this afternoon.

* * *

 

Yona wasn't alone in the garden very long before she saw Zeno by the koi ponds. There was sniffling coming from him and it made her heart clench hard. Why is he crying? she wondered before in her mind she saw a dragon pushing her to investigate as beyond the dragon Hiryuu looked away with sad eyes. Yona had a bad feeling that Hiryuu had done something to Zeno. Walking quietly up to him, Yona quickly thought of something that could make him happier. Jumping onto Zeno's back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when he toppled.

"Zeno, don't cry!" she yelled at him.

"Miss-" he begun but she stopped him.

"Yona." she corrected him. "Call me Yona. Not Princess or Miss. I'm Yona to my friends and that includes you!"

Zeno smiled softly at her words. "If that's what you want." he said, sadness still in his voice as he wiped his tears.

Yona walked around to look at him from the front. She remembered seeing Zeno in her dreams of Hiryuu's past. Sitting in front of him upon the grass, Yona lifted his chin up to look at him. His eyes had unshed tears in them. "You're not like the others." she said causing his eyes to widen. "I know because I've seen you in my dreams before. Hiryuu, he shows me things sometimes. You were in them a few times." Zeno's eyes widened even more. "He's sorry you had to go through what you did. He didn't know what Ouryuu would give you, but this isn't what he expected. Living as long as you have is unnatural for humans. There souls begin to fracture if they live longer than a hundred years let along the two millennia that you've been forced to live."

"Zeno chose to drink the blood though." he explained.

"True." she nodded in agreement. "But Ouryuu purposely kept secret of what he was giving you from you. Something Hiryuu has scolded him for." she smiled happily. "This time though I'm going to make you a promise." Zeno cocked his head at her. "This time when I leave, you'll begin to age again, grow old and return to the heavens."

"Miss...Yona." Zeno was touched by this, but how could it be possible.

"You'll have a child, who will take on the role of Ouryuu; but for no more than few centuries." she promised. "Ouryuu's power is great, so it must be given to a single person for some time, before another gains it."

The heavens? His soul would return to the heavens? It sounded too good to be true. Unable to stop himself, Zeno hugged her tightly. "Thank-you Missy."

Yona frowned at him as he pulled away. "Yona." she repeated causing Zeno to laugh.

"Okay." he said, laughter still in his voice. _My brothers. I see you again. And Kaya too!_ Zeno thought as he felt happy tears begin to run down his cheeks. He felt Yona pull him close to her.

"Zeno is my precious friend." she told him. "Just like Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Hak and Su-won." she said naming off the others, which caused Zeno to smile broadly. "We'll gain another to our family one day, but that won't be for awhile." she told him before she pulled away from the eternal seventeen year old. She then left him by the noise pond as she went off to her studies never noticing the dark eyes watching her exchange with the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I really hope everybody liked what I did with this chapter.
> 
> I learned something new today about two words that mean the same. Blond and Blonde. They are French in origin.
> 
> Blond is used to describe the hair color of men.  
> Blonde is used to describe women of fair hair color.
> 
> Then Blond can be used to describe both sometimes, but only as an adjective. @_@ And here I thought I was done with school 11 years ago.


	17. The Dream

**Chapter 17** : _The Dream_

* * *

 

As large banners and streamers were being put into place around the palace and Kuuto, Jae-ha found himself on a mission to find Yona. He had both Kija and Zeno helping, as Shin-ah was most likely helping her hide from them again. The blond haired man ducked into empty rooms, only to reappear with a look of disappointment. Kija was searching the platform above the training grounds where Yona liked to watch everybody train. Jae-ha on the other hand was searching the main living corridors, only coming up empty. When the three met in the courtyard an hour later, they could hear her giggles, but not see her. Their ten year old mistress was being elusive today.

Kija was beyond frustrated. "Princess, where are you?" he cried out as he waved his arms around at his side's.

Jae-ha glared at the other for acting so ridiculous. Five years his junior, Kija sometimes acted as young as the Princess they were to protect. "Yona love, this isn't funny." he called out.

"She's so cute!" they heard Yona's high pitched voice. Deciding to follow the light giggles, they found themselves going into the nearby stables; a place Yona usually avoided due to it smelling bad.

"Miss?" Zeno's voice sounded as they found her in an empty stable with Shin-ah, who was holding something. Both young children looked up at their friends, Hak sitting across from the duo.

"You three look exhausted." the wind preteen stated upon looking them over. "Let me guess, you exhausted yourselves in looking for the Princess."

"I'm far from exhausted." Jae-ha announced.

"Is that why you have dark circles under your eyes?" Hak teased the green haired older teen.

"Eh?" Jae-ha questioned before subtly rubbing his eyes, the nineteen year old now more worried with his looks than he was two years prior.

"Hak, stop teasing Jae-ha." Yona chided her friend who grinned.

Ignoring the glare from the younger boy, Jae-ha peered over the stall to look down at what Shin-ah had in his hands. It was small, pink and hairless. "Is that a rat?" he asked them.

"A rat?!" Kija gasped in shock. "Princess-" he began but was stopped by a single look from her.

"She's a squirrel." she corrected her green haired friend.

"There's a difference?" Hak asked incredulously.

Yona kicked his leg as she continued to sit next to Shin-ah. "There is." she assured him. "Shin-ah found her in a downed log when we went exploring around the fire village in the northern fire tribe. Mother was concerned for a friend there, so she took Shin-ah and I with her."

"That's why you missed the entrance tournament?" Hak inquired. "You missed white snake almost fainting."

"I'M NOT A WHITE SNAKE!" Kija yelled at him, his dragon claw pulsing with his anger. "I'M A HONORABLE DRAGON WARRIOR!"

"Oh, scary." Hak said with a tone that stated he wasn't worried. This seemed to annoy Kija even more, which brought twelve year old Hak some enjoyment from teasing the older teen.

Zeno walked around the group to Shin-ah's other side and looked at the tiny creature. "What are you going to name it?" he asked as he watched the tiny baby squirrel squirm around the white fur that was covering Shin-ah's lap.

Shin-ah was quiet for a moment or two before he opened his mouth to speak. "Ao." he said as a soft smile spread across his lips. Shin-ah's smiles had begun to come more often since he had begun to live with Yona. She made him happy and this meant he showed his happiness when she was around. Everybody also knew of the significance of the name.

Yona gave a nod as she laid her head upon his shoulder. "It's a good name." she said softly. Everybody nodding in agreement.

Shin-ah felt his cheeks flush at her praising the choice he'd made. He wasn't sure if the name fit, but it was the only name that felt right. "You better keep her out of Gulfan's sights." Hak warned him.

"I will." Shin-ah assured him.

Yona glared at Hak who grinned cheekily. "Only you'd think about that." she grumbled.

"Well, Su-won and you shouldn't keep the falcon this close to the palace." he countered.

"Mister feeds the falcon too." Zeno pointed out.

Hak's cheeks flushed. "Do not." he lied. "I eat birds like him for dinner."

Zeno grinned as Yona suddenly giggled at Hak getting caught in such a silly lie. "Hak, you're silly." she announced when she heard the trumpet that announced the tourneys about to start. Standing, Yona dusted her dress off before going off to join her parents on the balcony platform that would overlook the fights. "Good luck everyone!" she yelled as she took off to find her mother.

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Jae-ha asked the four others.

"I bet White Snake looses in the first round." Hak stated with a grin.

"I will not!" Kija yelled indignantly. "And stop calling me a white snake!"

"Zeno bets he gets hurt, but survives." Zeno said with a grin.

"That's not a fair bet Zeno." Hak mumbled with a glare. "You never get hurt!"

Zeno laughed at the statement. "Hence why this is the sturdy body of the Ouryuu." he admitted. Everybody groaned at him.

"Why was he even allowed to enter?" Hak asked the others, his eyes looking at each of them.

Jae-ha gave a deep sigh. "Didn't seem fair to bar him from the games." he told the younger man.

"Zeno won't win, but he'll put on a good show for everyone." Zeno told them.

"And get rid of a few people for us." Jae-ha said gaining enthusiastic nods from the blond as the young men walked off towards the palace gates to go down to the city and battle it out with other fighters and seasoned warriors.

* * *

 

"That boy is super strong!" Geun-tae's voice echoed from the fight ring as Hak took a bow in front of the King and Queen. After having defeated General Geun-tae in battle with a single weapon, the older man was thoroughly impressed by his strength. "I want him!"

"Too bad, he's my grandson!" Mundok yelled from the sidelines.

Hak heard the beads dangling from his headband clink together as the feathers were blown by the wind. Turning his head he glared at his so called grandfather as he and the earth general began yelling obscenities at each other and who Hak should live with. Giving them both a deadpan look, he left the arena to wait for the next fight when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hak!" Su-won's voice echoed through the tunnel as he yelled his friend's name after wrapping an arm around his neck. "I can't believe you defeated General Geun-tae like that." he told his friend.

"He moved too slow." Hak told him as a grin spread across his face.

"Do you know who you'll be fighting tomorrow?" the dirty blond boy asked.

Hak shook his head. "Not until tonight." he answered as the two best friends left the arena.

* * *

 

That night as Yona laid in her bed her thoughts went to the battles she had seen that afternoon. Jae-ha's fight against General Ju-doh hadn't been as amazing as Hak's against General Geun-tae. His speed was lime that of Shin-ah's. His strength was like Kija's in his right hand and his flexibility was like Jae-ha's. He had moved with lightning-like speed with the strength of a wild beast. A raiju is what the earth General called him after he had left the arena. A wild cat with dragons nearby.

She mentally giggled. _No wonder he likes to tease Kija. Cats tease people for fun._

"It's more than that." a voice next to her caused her to turn her head towards the red haired man that came to visit her dreams sometimes. "He's part dragon himself. He just doesn't know it yet."

"You're Hiryuu, right?" she asked causing him to look at her with a beaming smile.

"I was wondering if you'd remember me." he told her as he sat up.

Looking around, Yona found herself laying on a white fur blanket. It reminded her of Shin-ah's wolf fur that he carried around with him. "Sort of." she told the man as she played with the strands of white fur. "I remember the fierce flame that came alive when I spoke to grandfather. I remember talking to dragons even." she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "But I don't really remember talking to you."

"We've never spoken directly, but indirectly through our dragon self or the dragon we once were." he said, but seeing the confusion in her eyes, Hiryuu just chuckled. "It doesn't really matter."

"So why are you here in my dreams tonight?" she asked as the room around her began changing to look like the communal room where she and her friends stayed when it rainy outside and they played strategy games to entertain themselves. It included the huge hearth fireplace and the spiral marble pillars that were all over the room. The bright mural on the ceiling depicted Hiryuu's fall from the heavens to becoming human.

"I believe it is time for you to remember things from our shared past." he told her as he watched he take in things around her.

"Like what?" she asked with innocent curiosity in her voice.

"What it felt like to go from a dragon to a human." he said softly as he laid on his back. Yona crawled over to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he curled his arm around her. "Our first battle. Training with the monks. Our first love. The first to die by our sword and the resulting sorrow we felt afterwards." she looked at him as he spoke. His hand fully pulling her to his side. She could feel heat radiating off of him. "I'll start with leaving heaven then to the training before going into anything else."

"Why?" she asked sounding dejected.

"Because although we shared these things, you are still an innocent child." he told her as he played with her long red locks. "I won't steal your innocence away with nightmares of a past life." Yona released a puff of air as she sighed. "I am hoping you learn from experiences because you may need them for the future."

"Because of the Kai Empire?" she asked.

Mirth showed in his eyes. "You found Abi's secret hideaway, didn't you?" he asked gaining a giggle.

"I found a lot of hideaways throughout the palace." she told him.

"Remember to stay hidden, even when in plain sight." he said with worry. "There are enemies here that will hit with a viper's strike if given an opportunity."

Yona gave him a nod before continuing. "I'm already thinking of taking instrumental or even dance lessons that will allow me to get closer to father's court." she said with a giggle. "Most already see me as the spoiled daughter of a stupid king."

"Not instrumental. We don't have a good ear for it." he said sadly. "Guen and Shuten always made fun when I'd try to play something. My wife would just laugh at my attempts." He then smiled. "Il may seem stupid, but there are moments of intelligence in what he does." He told her quietly.

Yona giggled before jumping up onto her knees. "Dancing it is!" she announced with joy causing Hiryuu to chuckle at her excited tone. This left him all the more curious as to how she was going to use this to get closer to her father's court. It will be interesting, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for not updating this story for the longest time. I had planned on updating it Monday but I'm only just getting over a cold, so it went on the backburner for a little while as I updated a few other stories. I'll hopefully keep up the updates.
> 
> Also if you get tired of waiting for me to update this story (and have read my other Yona stories) check out Fai_Gensou's story Drawn. I guarantee you'll enjoy her take on the series. ^_^


	18. Odd Feelings

**Chapter 18** : _Odd Feelings_

* * *

 

Shin-ah watched Kija pout at being disqualified due to an unfair advantage as everybody was eating and discussing their fights. He was listening to all the conversations, just enjoying the joyful environment. Tomorrow he would fight the water champion, Commander Han Jun-ji. He had heard from Ju-doh that the water champion was as hard to defeat as General Geun-tae. _But Hak had made defeating the general look easy. It's wasn't though._ he mused. _Hak had been sweating badly and even almost made a mistake in his footwork._ He looked up when Kija yelled.

"Ah!!!!" Kija screamed as he spotted a huge beetle in his food. Hak burst out laughing. "YOU!" Kija yelled with offense as he threw a fruit at the wind brat.

Hak laughed as he caught the fruit. "You're too easy to pick on!" he laughed only to get bonked on the head by someone. Zeno tried to look innocent as Hak looked at him, but he failed when he began to chuckle. Hak threw the fruit he'd caught at Zeno. "Think fast!"

"Ah!" Zeno cried out in surprise, but was lucky enough to catch the red fruit.

"I suddenly feel like I've been left at the kids table." Jae-ha bemoaned as he held his hand over his face dramatically.

Zeno laughed before he took a bite out of the fruit. "Its not that bad." he told the green haired man. "They're just lively." he smiled as Hak once again got a fruit thrown at him by Kija, this one was purple colored. "Will you be leaving again?" he asked the other who eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes. I'm not done doing what Yona wants me to." he said not wanting to say too much on the subject. Truth was he'd only been working for Captain Gigan for less than a year. It had taken him nearly thirteen months to get her and her crew to trust him as an ally. He had a Feeling it would take longer to gain their full trust now that he was working aboard their ship. He liked Gigan though. She was rough, not very lady-lie and never did what you'd expect. She could curse like a sailor, or worse, fight like a man, drink him under the table and still be functional the next day. She was the perfect woman. He barely minded the huge age difference.

Zeno nodded in understanding. Yona had asked him to quietly watch over Jae-ha to make sure he didn't get hurt by anybody in the human trafficking problem that was in Awa Port. So far Ryokuryuu hadn't sensed him and if he had, Jae-ha hadn't said anything about it.

* * *

 

When morning came around Shin-ah found himself oddly nervous about his fight. Getting into the arena and standing in the painted square, he watched as a burly man stepped in full armor with a club in hand and a chain hooked to the club and handle. Gulping, he hoped that he could defeat this man. Han Jun-ji, on the other hand, scoffed at the young boy he was to fight. Seriously? The blue haired, golden eyed boy looked nothing like the warrior he'd been expecting.

Queen Vala looked towards Yona, who was practically bouncing in her seat. "Yona, calm down sweetie." the Queen's gentle words were heard by her daughter causing Vala to smile as Yona stilled.

"It's hard to stay still Mama." Yona said causing a smile to cross her mother's pale face.

"I know." was Vala's response as she patted Yona's head as Shin-ah begun his fight.

Shin-ah watched Han Jun-ji take confident steps towards him. Closing his eyes, Shin-ah took a deep breath before moving quickly on nimble legs. As the commander swung his club at the youth Shin-ah jumped into the air, dodging the club as it came down. As gravity took hold of him, Shin-ah swung his blade in a downward strike. A second later, the man's weapon exploded into two pieces. The commander gave a gasp before he threw the handle of his weapon to the side. Placing his hand behind him, he grinned as he pulled out a long curved sabre sword that had a blue dragon for its hilt.

Shin-ah's eyes widened as the huge man moved with speed he would not have guessed him to posses. Dodging the quick slashes from the sabre, Shin-ah had very little time to stop the blade from hitting him. Using his incredible eyesight, he was able to time the slashes correctly, in order to keep one step ahead of the frantic almost insane slashes that the commander was making with the blade. As the sabre blade came downward in a strike, Shin-ah brought his sword up in order to block it.

Being of smaller stature than the commander, Shin-ah had to think quickly of how he could overpower the commander. Pushing with all in might, Shin-ah pushed the commander away from himself before jumping up and kicking the commander in a spinning kick. His kicks weren't as powerful as Jae-ha's were, but they held some power to them. The kick forced the commander to take several steps backwards as he rubbed the side of his face. The kick stunned him slightly? which was Shin-ah's aim.

Suddenly the blue haired boy move with such speed only seen by one other, Hak. People leaned forward as they watched the boy come in for the final strike. Han Jun-ji lifted his sabre to block the youth's attack when suddenly the blade broke in half when it came in contact with Shin-ah's. The golden eyed boy held his sword to the commander's throat. Lifting his hand, Commander Han Jun-ji gave the signal of his defeat to the younger man.

Cheers erupted around the arena. Shin-ah's head turning each way in awe as the city's inhabitants begun cheering for him. Flushing lightly, Shin-ah scratched the back of his head before quickly making an exit. He really didn't lie public praise lie that. It made him feel...oddly embarrassed.

He, of course, didn't stay in the sidelines very long as the next fight was the final one of the tournament. Shin-ah was to fight against Son Hak; his best friend. The two boys were brought to the arena after ten minutes. Hak smirked as he spun his quandao around in a flash of diplay. The two had trained off and on together over the years, so they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Shin-ah swung his sword around a bit, flashing the blade around at the crowd. This seemed to get everybody excited. Hak got into a defensive position as Shin-ah went into an attack position. When the gong rung for them to move Shin-ah sped towards Hak with a cry, a single downward strike was released by him. Hak blocked the strike, pushed Shin-ah away from himself before taking a swipe at Shin-ah with the blade of his staff weapon. Shin-ah pulled his body backwards, dodging the swiping motion of the weapon.

Smiling the two boys begun to dance around each other, sending teasing strikes at one another in a playful fight. The crowd didn't seem to notice how the strikes seemed less vicious and more playful in nature. Hak then took the butt end of his weapon and hit Shin-ah in the stomach. When he recovered, the blue haired boy dodged the next strike made by Hak by side stepping it and kicking Hak in the side as he grasped the pole of the staff weapon to stop its movements against him. The sick forced Hak to take a few steps back as Shin-ah was forced to release the pole or otherwise get cut by the blade at the end.

The two boys panted as they tried to regain their breath. The fight was fun, but they were getting tired of fighting each other; especially Shin-ah. The two gave each other a nod as they went in for one last volley against each other; the crowd cheering the whole time.

* * *

 

Yona hugged Shin-ah as soon as she saw him. He had defeated the water commander in no time at all. Then he and Hak had fought for a good long while before Hak had swiped Shin-ah's feet out from under him. It had been a sore move, but it meant Hak won when Shin-ah gave the signal that he was done and defeated. Kissing his cheek, Yona giggled when he suddenly flushed at her action.

"P-Princess!" Kija gasped when he saw the kiss.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Shin-ah, you sly fox." this caused the youth's flush to flare bright red.

Zeno laughed as he threw his hands over his head. "Miss, you forgot to give one to Mister. He's the winner!" he chuckled when Hak's face turned extremely red as he glared at Zeno.

"I don't need one!" he yelled at the blond.

Yona pouted. "Don't you want my gift though!" she cried at him. "Mama says boys like kisses!"

Hak swallowed hard as his cheeks heated up once more. "If you insist." he grumbled as he offered her his cheek.

Yona squealed with joy and gave him a hug around his neck before kissing his cheek. She then grasped both his and Shin-ah's hands before she began to pull them along beside her. "Let's go explore the merchants before they begin leaving!" Kija ran after the three yelling that they needed to stick together.

Jae-ha chucked gaining Zeno's attention. "What's on brother Ryokuryuu's mind?" he asked him.

"I have a feeling that in a few years time those two are going to be competing for Yona dear's attention." he mused out loud.

Zeno chucked at his words. "Impossible." he said with a light laugh. "Seiryuu is warrior who is to protect Missy not be romantic with her."

Jae-ha raised an eyebrow at this. "Ah, but Shin-ah is about to become a man." he told the blond. "And as soon as Yona begins to act and look like a true woman, I'm certain he and Hak will find it hard not to have a reaction to her." he touched his chin in thought. "I wonder who she'll choose in the end?" Both older warriors watched the three for a moment. One in wonder and the other thinking of the implications this could bring to the future of the four dragon warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was listening to Christina Aguilera tonight as I was writing this chapter and found the inspiration juices just flowing. Hope everyone enjoyed this update. ^_^


	19. Death of a Queen

**Chapter 19** : _Death of a Queen_

* * *

 

Su-won narrowed his eyes as he listened to Kye-sook spew lies about why his father was truly killed by King Joo-nam. He was saying that it was because his father challenged Joo-nam's authority by taking control of the army and that it was the then Prince Il who had actually killed his father. Nothing was being said about his father's attempt to kill both the Queen and his cousin. Looking at the dark haired man who seemed to think Su-won was eating this information up, he smiled friendly at him. "Thank-you for telling me this. I had no idea this was the true reason my father had died. I was told it had been because of a training accident." he told the man. Off to the side he saw Kan Soo-jin frowning as he too listened to the information being given to the young lord. Ever since he had turned fourteen, Su-won had begun to keep a closer eye on the fire tribe. Now sixteen, Su-won knew that Kan Soo-jin was giving weapons to Kai and was keeping back taxes for himself, while amping up the fire tribe's military. A coup d'etat was in the making here. "Uncle has treated me as his son ever since father's death." he made himself sound mournful and covered his eyes with his hand for an added effect. It worked too well as Kan Soo-jin laid a heavy hand upon his shoulder before he spoke.

"Il has not touched a weapon since your father's death." he told the young man. "Why do you think that is?"

Su-won knew he was being picked at with this false information. It was not lost upon him that Kan Soo-jin thought it was the fire tribe that should rule because of the folklore that King Hiryuu made their tribe and because of that, the fire tribe was the true rulers. "I do not know what to do." he said softly. Standing from his seat, Su-won walked towards the balcony of his apartment suite. Down in garden's below he could see Yona with Hak, who had just become her other bodyguard. He knew Hak had feelings for his cousin, but so did the young man Shin-ah, her other guardian. "I am not a hateful or vengeful person. I will not hurt Yona in this, but I will avenge my father in one way or another." He knew those were the right words to say when he saw the identical maniacal look on both men. _I must tell Yona about this as soon as possible._ he thought as Kan Soo-jin touched his shoulder.

"We shall help you plan your revenge young Lord Su-won." he told the young man before bringing him into the apartment to continue talking to the youth.

* * *

 

Shin-ah was watching Yona from one of the many trees that littered the garden. The young man was wearing clothing similar to Hak's, only they were the same shade as his hair color. Ao squeaked from his shoulder causing him to look up towards Su-won's apartments to see his friend standing out there looking over Yona as she ran around the garden's with Hak play chasing her. Shin-ah noticed the look upon Su-won's face, it looked as if the other man was upset. _Something doesn't feel right._ he thought as he petted Ao's head. I trust him. _I'll wait until tonight. If he doesn't come to Hak or I later, I'll find him._

Jumping out of the tree, he wasn't surprised when Kija jumped in fright. His older brother was fun to startle. He sometimes joined Hak in teasing Kija, though his teases weren't as bad as Hak's or as blatant. "Shin-ah!" Kija yelled at him gaining a grin from the aqua haired man. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did what?" he feint innocence. It always worked.

Kija opened his mouth to speak when a servant came running into the garden's. "Princess Yona!" he cried out before bowing at the waist. Yona stopped moving to look at him. "Please come with me? It's your mother! The Queen has collapsed!"

It had been expected sooner or later. For years Queen Vala's health had been steadily getting worse. Many had thought she die when Yona had been ten, but she'd survived. Now at thirteen, Yona had, had her mother around to explain many of the new female problems she'd been experiencing that she'd been too embarrassed to ask anybody; especially Zeno. Yona looked at Hak. "Send a messenger to Ne'dire and to leave a message with Tyo the blacksmith. He'll get the message to Zeno and Jae-ha that mother's health is failing."

Hak's eyes widened at the commanding tone she'd taken on. Gone was the immature girl he'd been playing with just moments ago. In her place was one with the tone of maturity in her voice. He went to a knee and bowed his head. "As you wish Princess." he said with all the respect he could muster. Standing he left he with Min-soo and Shin-ah.

Yona looked towards Shin-ah and held her hand out to him before looking at Min-soo. Take me to my mother." she ordered him.

* * *

 

Su-won came to a skidding stop in front of Queen Vala and King Il's chambers. To the side he saw Yona coming with Shin-ah. The look of worry and oncoming tears were in her eyes. It wasn't a look he liked seeing in his beloved cousin's eyes. Yona slipped her hand into Su-won's. "Thank-you for coming." she whispered, her voice not going very loud as it became emotional.

As the doors opened Yona released his hand. Hak arriving just in time to see the doors open. He took a stand near a nearby pillar. Yona looking towards him and motioning for him to follow. Sighing like it was a chore, he followed.

The room was massive with a large bed taking up most of the room. Queen Vala laid in the middle of the red sheets. Her eyes partially closed, as her once vibrant olive skin was not pale and white. "Mama." Yona whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she rushed over to her mothers side.

"Yona." Vala's voice was just barely a whisper. "So beautiful." she said as she touched her daughters face. Her fingers moved to Yona's beautiful red hair. "My precious daughter. Don't close your heart to the possibilities life can offer. The Kami brought one possibility for happiness in your life only to bring others to you as well."

"She's not making any sense." One servant whispered but to Yona her mothers words did make sense. Only days ago she was complaint that her father was going to marry her off to some old man in order to ensure she was taken care of. She'd never rule because there had never been an Empress or female regnant that ruled Kouka in all its years.

Yona looked at Shin-ah, Kija and Hak. She knew what her mother was saying. That her happiness may lie with one of the men that were her guardians and friends. "Mama. I'm not ready for you to leave me." she said as she took her mothers hands in her own.

Vala squeezed her daughter's hand. "You are wiser than you let on." she told her. "You are a brave soul my dear daughter. You have such a hard journey ahead of you." Vala felt tears threaten to fall. "I wish I could stay to see you through it." she suddenly felt a tightness in her chest as her heart gave a shuddering thump. Pain in chest caused her to gasp and clutch her chest.

The hours began to pass slowly as Queen Vala seemed to be in constant pain. It was near midnight when Jae-ha and Zeno arrived. The mood was somber in the chamber. King Il was holding his wife's hand, his head was laying against the bedding. Looking up with tired eyes he saw the two men appear in the doorway. He motioned for them to approach. Yona lifted her head from the bed as well. Red tear ridden eyes looked at them. Her mother's breathing had become ragged. Vala opened tired eyes as she reached weakly towards both boys.

Jae-ha took her now free hand as King Il moved from her side. "You're still beautiful my Queen." he told her, gaining a weak smile from her.

"F-Flirt." she stuttered.

"I only say what is true." he countered with a smile even as his heart was breaking at loosing the one woman who'd been like a mother to him.

"P-Pro-tect her." she told him.

Jae-ha's eyes soften as he sat on the bed. Bringing her hand up, he kissed it. She cupped his cheek. "You don't even have to ask." he told her with sadness in his voice.

"Precious boy." she sighed as she began to get weaker.

Jae-ha moved so that Zeno could take his place. "Don't worry." Zeno told her. "Zeno will never leave Missy's side again." he promised.

Vala smiled, she knew his story. Yona had told her about Zeno being the first Ouryuu, the original that had been by Hiryuu's side. "They..." she began tiredly. "are...waiting." she told him. "When...you join...us. We...will be...a family...once again." she promised him.

Zeno felt his eyes water. "Yes." he said tearfully. Zeno stood up to give King Il his place once more.

The night became long to everyone involve. It seemed to drag on and on without any end in sight. As the first light of dawn began to creep across the valley and touch the red gates of the Keep, Queen Vala took her last breath of life. Wails of crying could be heard throughout the palace, but none were as loud as those coming from her daughter Yona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update on this story. I had planned to post it on Valentine's Day, but a family emergency came up and my family is very important to me. It has been a very stressful three days for me and this chapter was a way to decompress for me. I finally got a good night's sleep last night. So I'm thinking that by Monday I'll be ready to update once again. Have a good weekend everyone!


	20. Healing Comes

**Chapter 20** : _Healing Comes_

* * *

 

Yona sat on the floor of her room looking out at the back garden as the rain continued to fall. It seemed the dreary weather summed up her feelings with how the rain was falling from the sky like the Kami was sad as well. She wasn't too far off, though her brothers were only sad because she was. Zeno had kept his word to her mother in not returning to Awa Port with Jae-ha; instead Kija went back with him, much to his displeasure. Pulling her legs up to her chest Yona continued to just sit there watching the rain continue to fall.

"You're going to get fat if you stay in here and no more around Princess." Yona stiffened at the teasing tone of Hak's voice, but relaxed at having him close by.

Hak noticed that he wasn't getting any reaction from her. How the hell am I to keep her smiling? he thought recalling the Queen's request from him. Keep her smiling even in the midst of the most troublesome of times. He sat next to her, looking towards the falling rain he suddenly smiled as he ran out into it and into a very muddy puddle. Splashing in it like he'd done as a child, he suddenly bent down, made a ball of mud and threw it at her.

"Hak!" Yona cried out in shock as the ball of mud hit her on the face. She watched him begin laughing as now it looked like she had a black eye made from mud. Running out, she jumped from the high porch and landed right on him, causing Hak to end up falling backwards into the mud. She laughed down at him as she quickly got off of him and took off in a quick run with Hak running after her.

Giggling she turned a corner and hid in a room. Upon hearing Hak run by she then looked to see where she was only to see Su-won looking at her with wide eyes and missing his shirt. Blushing red she quickly looked away. "S-Sorry!" she stuttered. "Hak was chasing me."

"I see." Su-won said as he pulled on a clean top. "I got attacked by Zeno. He thought I was acting to melancholy." He then walked over to Yona and held out his hand. Taking it he led her over to the front room of his apartments. "I had hoped to see you today. I've been worried about you."

Yona looked up at him. "Why?" she asked as she sat on one of the pillowed cushions.

"You've been sad since the Queen died." he told her. "I miss hearing your laughter."

Yona pulled her knees to her chest before leaning her chin on them. "I miss her." she said sadly. "I wasn't ready to loose her just yet." she began to feel the tears fill her eyes once again.

Su-won moved to sit in front of her and began to wipe away the tears as they began to fall. "I know. I miss her too." he said sadly. "You are my dear cousin. The reason I'm still alive. I want to help heal the hole that was left by the Queen's death, but I don't know what to do or how to do it."

Yona sniffed. "Mother was sick a long time ago. The healers thought she'd die then, but she got better and even seemed to heal from the lung sickness she had." she felt Su-won take her hands within her own. "Then she got sick again, only worse then before. She coughed up blood all the time. She got really weak and could seem to stay away for more than a few hours at a time. I know everybody was expecting it..." she had tears running down her cheeks even more. "..but I wasn't ready to let go of her!" she cried out.

Su-won pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest. He laid his chin against the crown of her head before nuzzling his cheek against it. "I'm here for you." he said. "I know I can't do much, but I can give you hugs and I can give you reassurance when you need it. I'll always support you in your decisions, no matter what they are."

"You'll be my best friend?" Yona asked as lifted her head from his chest, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Always!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

 

The rains continued for several days, flooding lowline area's in the sky tribe, around Kuuto and parts of the wind and water tribes. Some villages became flooded, causing residents to seek higher ground. Fields were washed away, as the livelihood of many was destroyed within a few short days. Many began to fear what this would mean, as other sought out guidance from the Kami.

Within the canyon between the fire and wind tribe's a dirty blond haired man with bruises upon his face and body was being bandaged by a strawberry blond haired boy who could easily been mistaken for a little girl. The Two were currently being quiet as the one worked on the others bruises and wounds from being beaten for whatever money or food he had carried on him. Lifting his head, violet eyes being seen as he looked up at the dark and grey skies that were releasing the rain.

"The Kami are sad." he told his companion who paused in bandaging the other. "Their brother has lost someone precious to him."

"So they're flooding everything?" the younger boy asked.

"Not everything." he said as his eyebrows turned into a frown. "The fire and earth are not flooding."

The boy frowned deeply at him. "Why?" he inquired.

"They're being punished." was the blond's answer. "One is planning with the enemy and the other is ignoring it's people unknowingly." he winced. "Yun!" he cried out the others name.

"Stop moving Ik-su." he mumbled as he finished the bandages. "What brother cares about us?"

"He's come before by a different name." Ik-su told him ilusively. "This time he was reborn as a girl." he smiled as he heard the whispers of the Kami. "She's got quite the future ahead of her. I wonder if everything that was seen will come to be." Yun watched the older man walk off, shaking his head he went to see what they had left in their pantry. Never knowing that his life's path would one day cross with several very important people.

* * *

 

Shin-ah stood out in the middle of the koi garden looking up at the white puffy clouds that covered the sky. The sun was still hidden, but he couldn't see any rain clouds forming today, which made him happy. It meant that the ground had a chance to dry out. Most of the plants had been flooded and would need to be replaced because they'd been destroyed, but thankfully his favorite tree to hide in hadn't been affected.

Walking around, Shin-ah saw Ao chasing a chipmunk around, the other animal seeming to not like being chased around. He continued his walk around the garden when he found Yona on the bridge that went over one of the koi ponds. "Yona." he said her name causing her to look up from the pond at him and smile. A light dusting of red covered his cheeks as he felt heat fill them.

"Shin-ah." she greeted him. Ao suddenly chasing the chipmunk across the bridge causing Yona to giggle. "Ao seems happier today."

"So do you." he said causing Yona to smile.

"I am." she admitted. "Su-won and Hak helped me to feel better in their own ways." she smiled at the memory of Hak laying in a puddle of mud.

"Do you love Hak?" he asked, flushing when he realized what he had asked.

"Hmm..." Yona began to think. "I do, but not romantically." she admitted. "I see him like a very annoying brother who likes to pick on me." she then looked at him before blushing. "I do like...somebody though...like romantically." she poked her forefingers at each other as she began to feel embarrassed.

Shin-ah cocked his head at this admittance. "Who?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know if he likes me that way." she said as her face turned red. "I think he thinks I'm just a child."

"Then he's a fool." Shin-ah told her as suddenly a gust of wind blew at them causing his hair to come out of the tight bun. The long strands of blue hair came loose and ended at his chin, coupled with his golden eyes, the picture was breathtaking. Thinking now was as good of a time as any, Shin-ah spoke softly as he cupped her cheek. "I like you."

Yona's eyes widened at his admittance. "I-" she began only to be interrupted by a crashing sound. Turning she found Hak, Zeno and Su-won in a pile. All three had been spying on the duo from behind a tree only to loose their footing on the slippery and went ground. Yona gasped as her cheeks went pink once more. Embarrassed she ran off to go hide from them.

Shin-ah looked at the three with mild annoyance before he went off to find General Ju-doh to take his frustrations out on. The older man was always up for a quick training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised, another wonderful chapter has been added. Plus an admittance of feelings! ^0^


	21. Memories

**Chapter 21** : _Memories_

* * *

 

The sounds of quick breathing filled a dark room that held the red haired Princess Yona. Her cheeks were flushed as she tossed to and fro in her bed. Her eyes scrunched together as her heart began to race. Within her mind she was lost in a memory dream sent by her former self. She'd had these before, of his days being trained by the warrior monks at the red dragon temple, of the moment he first met a beautiful woman who had set his heart at a fast pace as his loins had seemed to be set on fire with want, and the most recent being when he had met his wife Hakura years after he'd become the leader of the new nation of Kouka. This newest dream was set during a storm, a fight was occurring.....

* * *

 

Hirryu could hear the sounds of swords clashing in the middle of the night. Sitting up in his bed, he listened carefully as he suddenly heard screams within the walls of the temple. He had lived and trained here since he had descended from the heavens four years ago. When found by the warrior monks, they had estimated that his human body was around the age of sixteen. It made sense, he was the youngest of the five Kami blessed dragons, though there were others of his kind, it was him and his brothers who were blessed by the Kami. As he had aged, he'd found that human males had very unusual needs that had to be met, though meditation did seem to keep those desires at bay. Waking up to _that_ the first time had been a real eye opener, being thrown into a pool of cold water for the cure for the _morning wood_ was an even bigger shock. Four years later, he had begun to explore outside of the temple, the villages and helping the people around the temple. Raids weren't unheard of, but the bandits had seemed to stay away from his temple; until now.

Grasping the golden handle of dragon head handle of his sword, Hiryuu quickly ran out of his room to protect those who had taught him so much, without thinking to dress as he was in nothing but his night clothes. It surprised him when he saw Gortrum, the second in command to the high priest, Zenro, run his sword through Zenro without much thought. "The old ways will die with you tonight." he muttered as Zenro's body fell to the ground dead.

The heavens above opened, rain fell to the ground as thunder rumbled, the ground shaking from the intensity of the rumble as lightning struck overhead. Blood seeped from Zenro's wound towards Hiryuu's feet. Gortrum snickered at him. "Can't sleep Lord dragon?" he sneered at the word dragon.

Hiryuu looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Why?" he asked, he didn't truly expect an answer, but his heart was now breaking at the sight of not only Zenro's body on the ground, but he could see others littering the temple courtyard along with several traitors with bloodstained clothes and weapons dripping with blood.

Lightning struck overhead causing the monk to smile wickedly at Hiryuu. "Does it matter?" he asked Hiryuu, "You'll be dead by morning. Your soul will return to where it belongs and humanity will kill itself off."

Hiryuu frowned. "I won't let that happen, no matter how many times I have to come back, I'll bring humanity back from the brink. If I can't, then at least I tried." he swore to his would-be murderer.

"Then I'll be sure to come back and stop you, no matter what." he chuckled as he rushed towards Hiryuu, who blocked the first strike. An arrow came from the side of the temple towards him. Hiryuu took a step back, the arrow moved between the two combatants before striking the ground. From behind him, Hiryuu heard another monk with a spear cry out as he rushed towards him. Side-stepping, Hiryuu narrowly missed being killed. Now with three opponents, one hiding high above and two facing him face to face, Hiryuu could feel worry begin to eat away at him.

His feet moved him, kept him one step ahead of the three as arrows flew at him, a spear stabbed at him or a sword slashed to disembowel him. He was tiring though as heavy pants escaped his lips. He knew that if he didn't kill one of them soon, he wouldn't survive much longer. As much as it pained him, it was them or him.

He moved around a pillar, came around the back of the spearsman with a downward slash that cut the young monk in half from shoulder to opposite hip. Blood splattered onto the floor and on his face. Shuttering breaths escaped his lips as his eyes widened. Memories of that young monk surfaced, making his heart clench as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

Quick tempo footsteps caused Hiryuu to turn towards Gortrum and block his sword from coming down upon him. With his other hand free, Hiryuu punched his once long time mentor in the stomach before pushing his sword away from Gortrums and slashed the swords blade through his neck, severing the head from the shoulders. Upon hearing the sounds of quiet footsteps, Hiryuu pressed himself up against a wall as the adrenalin in his system was pulsating through his veins. As the archer came into the room Hiryuu jumped out at him and cut his body from head to groin in a single motion of his sword.

Others who'd been fighting their own battles came into the room. Hiryuu, who's eyes glowed like fire, turned towards them, thinking they were coming for him as well; when they suddenly fell to their knees and faces to the ground. "Lord Hiryuu, do not attack us!" they yelled.

One of the men who'd he'd saved a few months prior from a slave encampment, still stood. "So, even an assassination attempt can't kill you." he suddenly smirked. "You really are an interesting man. I think I'll stick around after all."

Hiryuu looked at the dark haired man incredulously, before giving a sigh. "I hope I don't disappoint you, Shuten." he said with deep sadness in his voice.

Shuten looked down at the old monk. "Too bad he died, he seemed lime a good man." he said before looking at Hiryuu just as dawn's light crested the horizon. Shuten's eyes widening as he took in Hiryuu's appearance. With blood splattered across his form and the red hair with intense gaze, Hiryuu truly looked like the red dragon Kami he claimed to be. _He almost makes me want to believe._ Shuten thought as he looked at the dead men in the courtyard. _Best help them gather the dead before the fowl come in to claim a free meal._ he thought as he turned away from Hiryuu.

* * *

 

Yona woke up with a gasp. Tears were falling from her eyes as she shook from the memory dream. Quiet sobs escaped her lips even as she covered her mouth to stop them from escaping. She didn't want anybody to hear her crying. Suddenly the doors to her room opened, fear ran up her spine. A lantern was lit on her vanity. As Her eyes got use to the light Yona found herself looking into the golden eyes of the Seiryuu, her Shin-ah.

"Shin-ah." she whimpered his name, tears coming down in streams as he suddenly pulled her into his arms.

"Yona." he said her name softly. Earlier he'd felt a burning sensation in his chest causing him to wake up from a deep sleep. Having been walking around the grounds, he'd made his way towards Yona's private chambers in order to just check on her before going back to his own apartments. He was glad he'd been close when he'd heard her cry out. It hadn't been a very loud cry, but because he'd been close he'd been able to hear it.

Yona felt his arms tighten around her as he ran his hands up and down her back confortingly. She couldn't stop the tears from escaping her. Sniffling, she lifted her face from his shoulder. "Shin-ah, thank-you."

The blue haired youth flushed at the innocence in her voice. As bad of an idea it was, he so very much wanted to kiss her. The urge was so great, but he turned his head away from her and fought against that urge. "I'll always be there for you." he stated as the flush on his cheeks deepened.

Yona felt heat come to her cheeks as Shin-ah knelt next to her bed. She was highly aware that they were alone and she really wanted to talk about earlier when he'd confessed to her. Opening her mouth she spoke quickly. "I like you too."

"Huh?" Shin-ah blinked in shock at the sudden confession.

"Earlier you said-" she begun.

"Oh." he said recalling the interruption from earlier. "I meant it." he said feeling embarrassed. Looking towards the door he saw two figures step into the room. "Hak. Su-won." he greeted the two.

"I heard something." Su-won said worriedly.

"So he woke me up." Hak stated in a deadpan voice. "You okay Princess?"

"Just a bad dream." she told them. _It was a memory though._ she thought to herself. _One that's etched into Hiryuu's soul because of how violent it was and how shocked he was of the whole incident._ She touched her chest.

"Thank goodness." Su-won sighed. The sixteen year old looked around to make sure nobody else was in the room. "Is there anybody else coming?" he asked Shin-ah, who looked around with his eyes, but saw nothing. Seeing the shake. Su-won approached Yona. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." he said with an all too serious tone. Hak raised an eyebrow at him as Yona and Shin-ah instantly took notice of his tone. "Kye-sook and Soo-jin are planning to kill King Il." Lightning struck behind him causing a deep rumble to cause the ground to shake slightly as rain began to once again fall from the heaven's above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm evil in leaving this cliffhanger, but it'll be worth it. What'd everybody think of Hiryuu's first real fight? 
> 
> If nobody knows yet, I have chapter 2 of Diamond Stars posted!


	22. The Beginning of Friendship

**Chapter 22** : _The Beginning of Friendship_

* * *

 

Hak's eyes widened at the bombshell that Su-won had dropped on them all. "When?" he heard Yona ask calmly.

 _How could she be so calm?_ he wondered. _She'd just lost her mother. How can she be so calm at hearing that she could lose her father as well?_

"Not sure just yet." Su-won said the lightning striking behind him once more. "I'm playing dumb with them." he told her. "They plan to use my ignorance of the truth on why my father was killed by Grandfather."

"There's nothing you don't know about that day though." she said as she touched her chin. "Its true that you weren't there for his execution, but you were old enough to know why he died."

"Mother always told me it was a training incident," he told her, causing Yona to raise a brow at him. "I knew the truth when I looked up the records when I was twelve." he smiled at her. "I also know why. He tried to kill you and the Queen with assassins. Probably would've worked too until Jae-ha appeared out of nowhere." Everybody chuckled at that.

"Sounds like droopy eyes." Hak stated causing chuckles from everyone as he leaned against the wall.

"You were there Hak." Su-won stated causing the dark haired youth to shrug.

"Don't really recall it." He admitted.

"I do." Shin-ah said softly. "I remember being scared of losing the light that had made my dark world cease to exist." He saw Yona flush at his words.

Hak raised an eyebrow. "Wow, when did you become a charmer?" he inquired causing Shin-ah to shrug.

"I remember using my powers too." Shin-ah said as he shivered at the memory. "I was so scared of failing to protect you."

"But you didn't fail." Yona told him.

"I did." he stated. "Jae-ha had to protect you because I fell."

Yona stared at him as she mulled over what he'd said. "I should be dead myself." Su-won said gaining everyone's attention. "By the laws, traitors and their families are killed off to stop rebellions from occurring. My mother and I should have died, but we are alive; because of you Yona."

Yona flushed. "You're my dearly beloved cousin, who I consider as a brother." she told him. "I figured that once grandfather died that father would give back what was taken from you; but he didn't." she looked at Su-won, their eyes connecting for a moment. "I believe father thinks you'll betray me one day, so he's only allowed you to keep your title but not the lands that go with it. I plan to give you those lands back one day, but you have a job to do. first." she placed a finger on he chin as she began to think intently.

"Don't hurt yourself Princess." Hak teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Yona frowned at him before continuing to think to herself. "I think I have a plan, but it will take time to come to fruition." she said. "For now, act like the ignorant young man that they think you are." Su-won nodded. "If we can pull this off, we might be able to stop the coup de'tate from happening until my sixteenth birthday; it'd be better if it was my eighteenth, but I'm being a realist here."

"There might be a fight." Shin-ah told her.

"Which is why the conflict in Awa Port will need to be resolved by then." she said before a yawn was pulled from her.

"You need sleep." Hak told her in observation.

Shaking her head, Yona spoke. "Can't. Not after that kind of dream." she admitted.

"Want us to stay until you fall asleep?" Su-won inquired.

Taking a moment to look at each one she saw that they looked tired as well. They'll probably fall asleep before me. she mused. "Please. Stay." she told them.

Su-won turned towards the doors before shutting them tightly as Hak pulled out a few blankets from the nearby cupboard. Shin-ah sat next to Yona's bed, her hand slipping into his own. He smiled as he laid down, when suddenly Ao jumped out of the pouch around his waist and curled up on Yona's pillow.

"Does that thing go everywhere with you?" Hak inquired as he glared in envy at the rodent.

Shin-ah nodded. "Ao likes to stay warm next to me." he said softly. He then felt a blanket laid on him and looked towards Su-won before laying his head back down.

Su-won sat next to Hak as the other two began to settle down. "I don't like this plan." Hak admitted to his friend. "It puts a target on your back if things go wrong."

"I trust Yona." Su-won stated fully understanding Hak's worries. "I'll be careful my friend." he laid his head back against the wall before closing his eyes.

Silence came over them, though Hak's thoughts were far from quiet. _You better be._ he thought as an image of Su-won laying in a pool of blood filled his mind. He didn't get much sleep even after falling into unconscious.

It wasn't long after this that Yona's dreams were once again filled with memories of her past life.

* * *

 

Hiryuu had snuck out of the temple a few weeks after his twentieth birthday to go through the nearby villages. On his hip was his sword that Zenro had given him. The head monk seemed to think he'd need it one day and truthfully, so did Hiryuu. Wearing a cloak with a hood, he tied his red hair back with a cord before pulling the cloak on. Walking endlessly through the night, Hiryuu found himself passing one village then another, before he knew it he'd walked through the night to dawn.

Climbing the last hill Hiryuu found himself looking down into a gully where a slave camp was. Men, women and children were being sold to other human beings. He knew such places existed, but seeing one brought an ill feeling to his stomach. As he walked through the stall, he infants being taken from the mother's breasts. He saw young girls being raped by their new slave owners and worse yet he saw young boys being molested. It made him feel sick. It also made his dragon self roar with rage.

He quickly made his way through the buildings until he came to a pit where men were being forced to fight each other. He saw one man refuse to fight an obviously weaker opponent. The raven colored hair and green eyes of the man caused Hiryuu to pause to watch him. He wasn't sure why, but this man seemed different. An arrow was shot by one of the men above the pit, it stuck the younger weaker man in the heart; killing him instantly.

"You fuckin' bastard!" the green eyed man screamed at the archer who laughed.

Hiryuu, who was standing near the man heard him say. "It's not like he was worth anything."

"All life is worth something." Hiryuu stated before pushing the archer into the pit. "If you can fight, then free yourself."

The green eyed man grinned. "Fight with what and who would free me?"

Hiryuu tossed him his sword. "I will, so fight with my sword." he said, the slaver nearby cried out at him, just as the archer stood up. "Come to the red dragon temple if you make it out." he then turned away and quickly ran since he no longer had a weapon to defend himself with.

Hiryuu didn't truly expect to see the green eyed man again. It had taken him a better part of a day to get back to the temple where he cursed himself for being a coward and leaving those poor souls there without hope of escape. Surely a single sword couldn't defeat an army of slavers.

By week's end, Hiryuu was back to training harder then ever before. He barely stopped to rest, but it was on this day that one of the younger monks came to find him. "Lord Hiryuu!" he cried out before bowing at his waist towards him.

"What is it?" Hiryuu asked.

"Come." the monk said as he began to rush back to the front of the temple, Hiryuu quickly following. Down below the many stairs towards the temple were well over a thousand people. Most were wearing chains and manacles around their necks, arms or legs. The person in front of the whole crowd held a single sword with a golden dragon handle. Bright green eyes starred at Hiryuu as a cocky grin crossed his face.

"Is that offer of safety still there?" he asked as Hiryuu now stood in front of him.

"Of course." Hiryuu said with his own grin.

As the others began to climb the stairs towards the temple, the two men didn't move. "By the way," the green eyed man began. "you never said your name before."

"Neither did you." Hiryuu stated causing the man's grin to broaden.

"You ran off before I could." he told the red haired man. Hiryuu scratched the back of his head at that. "I'm Shuten. No-one has ever done that for me. You better be worth it."

Hiryuu blinked in confusion. "Worth it?" he asked as the man began to climb the stairs towards the temple.

Shuten looked down at him. "You just started a slave rebellion." he said. "Slavers are already calling for your head." Hiryuu gave a sigh at this. "You didn't mean to start a rebellion, did you?" Hiryuu shook his head no. A moment of silence passed between them. "You're a dumbass." Shuten grinned. "This should be interesting." he then turned to walk towards the temple.

"Hiryuu."

"Hm?" Shuten questioned as Hiryuu began walking next to him.

"My name." he clarified.

"Like the red dragon Kami?" Shuten inquired. "You're parents must've hated you to give you a Kami's name."

"I never had parents." Hiryuu admitted. "I have the red dragon's name because I am him." he told Shuten a grin forming on his lips as the man beside him began sputtering. _This will surely be the beginning of an interesting friendship._ he thought as he heard Shuten's yelling curses at him for lying. _Very interesting indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this was how he met Shuten. I'm thinking of showing how he met each one before the big betrayal that caused his brothers to descend upon the world.


	23. Earth Shaking Decision

**Chapter 23** : _Earth Shaking Decision_

* * *

 

As time passed Yona began to think more on the future of her country. With Jae-ha and Kija in Awa Port, she sent Zeno off to look into the affairs of the other tribes. Besides earth being in trouble, fire was scripting every able bodied male into their army, leaving women, children and the old defenceless against raids and bandits. Water was having problems with a drug called Nadai that basically was turning good people into drug addicts and when they couldn't get a hold of the drug, they ended up dying from the side effects. Zeno believed that the drug were coming in from Kai, perhaps from the same vein of drugs that were coming from Awa Port. The wind tribe seemed to be doing well, but Yona felt that there might be something going on that Zeno wasn't seeing just yet.

Besides looking into the affairs of her country, Yona began to train her body in secret. The tunnels and secret chambers beneath the throne room and council chambers gave her places to do things she couldn't in plain view. After finding an ancient book written by the first Seiryuu, she begun to practice a type of martial arts that was a mix of Tai-chi-quan and Taekwondo. It was both exciting to learn and very difficult for her to put the right moves to where they needed to be. She felt like she was flailing her limbs everywhere in a crazy tandem.

Knowing that she needed to learn defensive fighting techniques, but also offensive ones left Yona wanting to find a teacher, but in doing so shed attract unwanted attention from those who may be in on the plot to kill her father. It was as she was dancing one afternoon in the gardens near the chamber of the kings council that she had an epiphany. Dancing was much like martial arts. It had taken her years of learning the right moves to the dance techniques. Just because she didn't know how to move her body now, didn't mean that wouldn't be able to do it in years from now. It would take practice.

She learned many things from her dream memories of Hiryuu's life. From how to sway people to her side of thinking, something she employed with everyone around her, though Hak seemed immune to it, damn it; to learning how to fight. There were differences between him and her. He had been by no means a small man, but she was a tiny petite young woman. His reach was better than hers. His steps were further than what she had. So she had to modify what she remembered to herself of the now.

Her next problem was weaponry. She needed something that was small an inconspicuous. Something that blended to her everyday life. She then read about an ancient female warrior clan that had been apart of the wind tribe during Hiryuu's reign who had fought with nothing but fan weapons and spears. Learning a staff weapon was out of the question, but a fan weapon would work and was surprisingly easy to get Zeno to buy. The weapon was called a Tessen, it looked like a folded decorated fan that was made of lightweight metal. It was painted white with cherry blossoms on it. A button that when pressed upwards caused spike or prongs to come out of the top of the fan. These prongs were each as sharp as a single dagger, making the Tessen a deadly weapon; especially since Zeno had it slightly modified.

Bringing the fan into her dance routine turned out to be easier than she though. Neither Shin-ah nor Hak recognised the fan in being a weapon. Those around her that saw her dancing in the front gardens, mostly councilmen, didn't notice her fan, but only saw her moves for what they were, erotic.

Hak would give the old geezers a single look that would send them running off, the younger councilors were a bit harder to chase off. Shin-ah found then annoying as well, but mostly ignored the councilors when they'd show up. Yona for the most part was beginning to find that she actually had power when it came to her sensuality. A bat of the eyes, a well place smile or touch sent men into a tizzy; though she had yet to use any of these things. She mostly watched other women do these things around the palace, the noble ladies or her diseased mother's old lady's in waiting would often flirt shamelessly with the councilmen and it usually led to them going to rooms for some privacy.

When she turned fifteen was when she learned about sex due to her having her red moon. Learning she'd go through that every single month until she got pregnant or got old was a shocker. She got cramps, bad. Had cravings for sweets and became sad or weepy for no reason. Her temper also flared a lot. Then she learned how women got pregnant, and that made her blush every time she was around any of the warriors or Hak and Su-won. This of course only lasted a couple of weeks and made for some awkward moments that were quickly defused by Hak picking on her or trying to make her laugh.

Then came the visit that changed everything. Yang Kum-ji came to the palace for a meeting of the lords. She kept herself hidden away, mostly. The man had always seemed like the boogeyman and wasn't quite real, but now faced with him, she could understand the fear that was going around Awa Port and it was to be put to a stop, now. Sending Zeno to the Awa Port Lord's mannor she had him search for ledgers and reports on what was going on. Once these were found, fakes were created, replacing the old ones before Kum-ji returned to Awa Port.

Yona then asked both Jae-ha and Kija to return with Zeno, as now she was going to put into place her first pawn to see if it was accepted or destroyed. Sending a message to the capital of the earth tribe, Chi'shin, Yona invited General Lee Geun-tae and his wife Yun-ho to Kuuto palace for a week, the same week her father would be in Suiko at the hot springs.

* * *

 

General Lee Geun-tae was not generally a suspicious man, however, when the invite arrived from Kuuto castle with Princess Yona's seal upon it and not one from her father, he instantly knew something was going on. Nevertheless he accepted the invite. Yun-ho was very excited, even going so far as to pack some of her homegrown tea as a gift to the young Princess.

They arrived at the palace at mid-day, the courtyard was filled with servants welcoming them to the castle as Princess Yona stood on the walkway with her guardians standing about looking as if they were lazing about. His eyes search out Hak, finding the sixteen year old boy leaning against the outside wall of the palace behind the young Princess. He'd seen her guardians before, at the tournament, but he hadn't really paid much attention to them; but now he could see the powerful young men they'd become.

Looking the young princess over, he found himself in awe of her beauty. The baby fat had all, but vanished and gave way to a youthful beautiful young woman with curves in just the right places. The loose blue kimono dress did not hide her curves as she probably was trying to hide. Her red hair hung loosely over her shoulder, coming to rest mid-back. Her face was soft looking, with voluptuous lips and wide innocent eyes. She made the earth general's cheeks reden slightly at her beauty that stunned even him.

"Princess." he bowed in greeting.

"General Geun-tae, welcome. I do hope you enjoy yourself during your stay." she gave him a light smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I hope so as well." he said in agreement. _But I have a feeling you're up to something little princess._ he thought as he and his beloved wife were brought to the earth tribe apartments.

For the first three days his wife and him were given the royal treatment, in that they had absolutely nothing to really do or anything to be expected of them. On the third night he and Yun-ho were invited to the Princess' private apartments in the familial section of the palace. The room they were brought to had marble pillars that went to a vaulted ceiling. On the ceiling was a red dragon. On each of the four pillars were one of the other dragon's. Several chabudai tables were set up in the room with food being place upon them by servants.

When everyone arrived, Yona sat in the center with Su-won and Ham on her right side and the warriors on her left side with Shin-ah being the closest to her. Geun-tae felt as if he was about to be judged, he didn't know why the young girl made him feel this way, but it was a feeling he felt throughout the entire meal.

With a sake filled glass in hand, Geun-tae spoke. "As lovely as this has been Princess, I must ask why my wife and I were invited to Kuuto in the first place?" he questioned her as she finished eating.

"I first must tell you a secret General Lee Geun-tae." she spoke his full title causing him to stiffen.

 _Shit, things are about to get complicated._ he thought as he drank the whole cup of sake in one gulp.

"I am not the naive Princess that I play in front of those here at the palace." she told him. "I play this part in order to gain information and when I don't have the whole story, I send people to make inquires or to take care of Those things I've learned." she paused before continuing. "A few years ago I learned of a situation in one of your cities, but father didn't wish to overstep and has let the situation get out of hand. The city I am talking about is Awa Port." she clarified.

Smirking, Geun-tae chuckled. "Is this about those pirates again?" he asked.

"The pirates are nothing to worry about." she assured him. "It's Lord Yang Kum-ji." she saw him blink in surprise. "I am certain he pays his taxes on time and therefore you haven't had much problems with him; but should you have visited him in the last decade you'd have learned that he has been mistreating the people of Awa Port." she nodded at both Jae-ha and Kija who stood up walked over to a pile of books and sat them both in front of the general. "These ledgers will give you a story of the true past decade of Awa Port." she watched him open One of the red ledgers. "In the red ones you'll see numbers and dates. Each name in there is the name of a ship. The number next to it, is the number of packages aboard the ship. The price next to that gives the price of each package. These are drug ledgers."

Geun-tae released the book. "Drugs?" he questioned.

Yona nodded. "The drugs are from Kai, traded in Awa Port, refined and then sold to those in the water tribe through the trading routes." she told him.

"You said the drugs are traded." Yun-ho said. "But Awa Port has nothing to trade with."

Yona looked suddenly very sad causing confusion between the general and his wife. "Yes they do." Jae-ha spoke up. "Something that is very valuable to Kai's economy."

Kija hugged his dragon arm to him. "So many have already gone missing too." he said softly.

"Missing?" the general inquired before it clicked. _No._ he thought as dread filled him.

"Human trafficking." Yona said solemnly. "The blue books hold the names, ages, hair color, eyes color and whether or not the victim was a child, a woman or a young boy. It also holds the prices for each." she watched him open the ledgers for these. "The main reason I wish to bring this to your attention is because I want this to stop. I know I may never be able to find those who have already been sold into the slave trade, but I want to bring the justice. I want the man who is responsible to feel as dehumanized as he made them."

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop him like you want Princess." Geun-tae felt his throat constrict as he found one woman who'd been pregnant and sold for nearly five times the amount because she carried twins.

"Let me put it this way General..." Yona began as her voice became serious, her eyes glaring at him. "In three years my grandfather's wishes of me becoming the next ruler will occur."

"Now Princess-" he began but was interrupted by Su-won.

"I cannot take the throne." he simply stated. "With no lands of my own nor any real power behind my name, I won't be taking the throne from my cousin. This leaves her as the next ruler."

"There's never been an Empress." Geun-tae said, stating a simple fact.

"I'll be the first." Yona said with her voice full of authority causing the earth general to believe her. "If in three years this is not resolved, I will take it upon myself to stop, kill and annihilate anyone involve in this."

Geun-tae suddenly felt as if he was starring down at not a young child but an ancient terrifying beast, a dragon who was very posses off. Sinking low, he leaned upon the table. "I had no idea this was happening." he assured her, but the beast did not budge. "I will deal with it." he promised.

Yona smiled at him, the beast vanishing from before him. "Good." she looked at Jae-ha. "My friends will introduce you to the resistance, the so-called pirates." she grinned. "Be sure to be a gentleman and say hello to Captain Gigan for me."

As the general left the Princess' apartments towards his own with Yun-ho, his wife suddenly spoke. "I had the sudden feeling that she knows more than any young woman her age should." she told him. "She's more than what we know."

"Of course she is." he grinned as recalled each of the other young men. "She's going to be a legend." he told her. "And I'm going to make sure she succeeds in doing whatever she wishes to do in bringing our country back to what it was."

"She didn't say anything about that." Yun-ho told her husband.

In his mind Geun-tae could still see that giant beast, the red dragon whose eyes glowed like fire. _She didn't need to._ he thought as they walked into the night to their rooms. The next morning they'd leave early in order for the earth General to confirm what he'd just learned and to get on top of things in his own tribe once more. Things were going to begin shaking, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter originally was going to be different, but that got deleted accidentally. Any way, hope everybody enjoyed this! ^_^


	24. Awa Port Surrounded

**Chapter 24** : _Awa Port Surrounded_

* * *

 

When Jae-ha and Kija returned to Awa Port they took both Zeno and Shin-ah upon Yona's request. The blue haired youth didn't really like the idea of being separated from Yona's side, but had no choice in the matter. He found that coming to the port city was not like what he'd expected. Their group had to sneak in under the cover of darkness, as neither Kija nor Jae-ha wanted the officials to take notice of them.

Arriving at the pirates cove, Shin-ah scanned the area and found that most of the men in the cove looked nothing like the hardened criminals that he'd been expecting. He didn't show it in his facial features, but he was a tad disappointed. Meeting their captain, however, made him realize that nothing was ever what it looked like.

Old, she may have been, but Captain Gigan was a woman of experience. Her eyes showed this in more ways than one. The way she moved her body, made Shin-ah think that perhaps piracy wasn't her first choice of occupation. Her words had the men's attention the moment she spoke. "You bring me more children!" she yelled at Jae-ha, who laughed as she went to punch him. "You snot nosed brat." she mumbled as he easily dodged her attempt to harm him.

"You've met Zeno before." Zeno told her as he pointed at himself.

"You!" she gasped as she grabbed his chin. "Didn't you get killed by Kum-ji?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Zeno laughed nervously. "Zeno is like brother Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu, his body cannot be destroyed or harmed in any way.." he stated with a bright grin.

Gigan chuckled. "The Ouryuu." she stated simply as she remembered the ancient tales of how his body was sturdy like steel. She took a drag from her pipe before grinning. "You may be of use." she then looked Shin-ah over. He wore the white fur on his shoulders, though it usually was on his head. His clothing was reminiscent of what Hak wore, only with blue pants, instead of black and white straps over his blue tunic jacket. His blue hair was pulled back with a black tie, but it was his golden eyes that caught her attention. "Seiryuu." she said softly as she remembered the stories her mother had told her of the golden eyed warrior that she'd met many years ago. Smiling she waved her hand to get the men to separate towards the sides of the deck. "I know he," she pointed at Zeno. "can fight; but you, I know nothing about." she handed her pipe to Jae-ha, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Defeat me but unarming me and I'll accept you aboard my ship." her grin broadened. "Get defeated and it's man overboard."

Shin-ah gave a nod. "I accept." he told her as he pulled his sword from his back. The old sword that had once belonged to his predecessor had once been dulled, was now once again as sharp as a razors edge; if not more so. Gripping the handle, Shin-ah prepared himself for her first strike.

Gigan hadn't expected the boy to use a sword, but to use his eyes like legends said he could. It mattered not, as she would defeat him. Pulling the daggers that were hidden within the top of her dress, she wasn't too shocked to see him block all three. What he didn't know, or so she thought, was that all three had a very fine, almost invisible sharp metal string attached to them.

Shin-ah watched as the three daggers were thrown at him. With his eyes he could see where their directional path would be. Striking them with his blade, he hit them so hard that they were tossed away from his body and embedded deeply into the deck planks. His eyes then picked up the glint of metal, a very fine strand of metal connected the daggers to Gigan's hands. Striking the string, he sliced through them without any problem. Rushing forward, he saw Gigan pull out two more before jumping away from him. For an older woman, she was quite nimble. Her feet moving to keep distance between the two of them. As he brought his blade down in another strike, her daggers came up to block the attack.

Gigan was impressed with the young man's quick reflexes as his strikes came down upon her blades with such force. She had a hard time blocking such attacks. He's strong than I gave him credit. she thought as she felt sweat drip down the back of her neck. Smiling she kicked Shin-ah in the stomach, or tried to.

Side-stepping, Shin-ah avoided being kicked in the stomach. Moving back a bit to avoid another kick, Shin-ah was reminded in how Jae-ha fought. Quickly placing his sword back in its sheath, Shin-ah grasping the offensive leg that Gigan was kicking with. She then jumped, kicked with the other. Releasing the leg, Shin-ah avoided being hit in the face. As she landed, she rushed at him with both blades. Shin-ah, using his eyes to assist, avoided the blades and grasped her wrist, pressed her body against one of the poles that held the sails and made it impossible for her to move. Putting pressure on her wrists, Gigan suddenly dropped the daggers.

Jae-ha felt his face heat up at the position Shin-ah had put himself in. The rest of the crew felt their cheeks heat up as well at the sight of their captain's legs on either side of Shin-ah's hips. It was a position most women would never find themselves in, in public as it was very unlady-like and was one that would make others look down upon them.

Gigan chuckled as her hands were still being held above her head. "Good job." she said slyly.

Shin-ah released her as he back away. He seemed unaffected by the position he'd been in just seconds ago. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked as he looked at her wrists.

Gigan smiled before laughing wholeheartedly as she waved his concern away. "Boys, welcome your newest members!" she walked away from Shin-ah towards Jae-ha before taking her pipe from him. The crew surrounded Zeno and Shin-ha, making a fuss over them. Looking at Jae-ha, Gigan spoke. "Does that boy fight like that all the time?" she inquired.

"I haven't seen him fight much since joining your crew." he admitted. "But if it's helps, only the Raiju is on par with Shin-ah."

Gigan's eyes widened. "You know the Raiju?" she inquired with some surprise in her voice. "I see." she said seemingly to have put together a puzzle shed been trying to figure out for quite awhile. "So your master is **_that_** girl."

Jae-ha winced at the word master. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't care." she said stopping him. "If you four have been sent by the _chosen one_ , then I don't mind being a babysitter to you snot nosed brats." she cocked her hip as she turned away. "Just don't make me regret letting you on my ship."

"I've got news." Jae-ha said, his eyes looking at her seriously. Gigan turned her head towards him. "We have more help on the way." he said this with a grin.

"Who?" Gigan inquired.

"Captain!" a cry was heard from the crows nest.

Looking up everybody saw a the lookout pointing across the water. Shin-ah looked off into the distance. "Ships are gathering off the coast." he said softly.

"Kai ships?" Gigan inquired worriedly.

Shin-ah shook his head. "No." he said softly. "Earth."

Gigan looked at Jae-ha who was grinning. "Like I said, we have help coming." he repeated as they all realized that a battle was imminent.

* * *

 

On a hill overlooking Awa Port, General Lee Geun-tae sat upon his horse. Foot soldiers and riders alike were prepared for a battle. The day after arriving in Chi'shin, Geun-tae had sent spies into Awa Port, who reported back the unfair way that the officials treated the people, how Yang Kum-ji's home was lavishly decorated like the King's palace, how he had slaves locked away; in which they freed and how Yang Kum-ji's own family was nowhere to be seen.

Bringing several officials back to Chi'shin, and using imprisonment as one threat; among others, Geun-tae learned the facts of how far Yang Kum-ji had taken things, along with the information on where the young women were being held, Geun-tae also learned the fates of Kum-ji's family. His daughter was sold into slavery for defiling herself with a young man, who'd been killed publicly in the town center for simply loving the wrong girl. His son was turned into drug mule to get the drugs across the country and his own wife had been made into a prostitute as punishment for giving him to undeserving children. A fate worse than death was what this man faced.

The official reason as to why Geun-tae had brought his men to Awa Port was for war games. The unofficial reason, was to remove Lord Yang Kum-ji from power, permanently. His men would hunt down Kum-ji and every corrupt official within a single night and by morning, he'd have them all replace by good, respectable officers; or that was the plan.

Aboard the pirate ship, Gigan took a drag of her pipe, as at the same time General Geun-tae pulled his sword from his hip. "Remember, only the guilty are to be brought in." he spoke to the soldiers.

"I don't want any mistakes tonight." Gigan told her crew. "We keep Kum-ji from escaping by water. I'm certain the General will ensure he doesn't escape by land." she looked at each man. "No killing, as usual. Keep yourselves safe though." she looked at the four warriors. "The women and children of Awa are depending on us."

"If all goes smoothly, we'll be throwing a party by morning." both told their men. Cheers could be heard by both groups as deep within Awa Port the devil himself, Yang Kum-ji growled in frustration at the sight of the two separate armies surrounding his town. He would have to think quickly in order to survive this one, and if he did, the traitors who betrayed him would pay dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, another chapter update! Did everybody like Shin-ah's fight against Captain Gigan? He didn't hold back. Next chapter will be the fight for Awa Port, along with Yona revealing something to somebody. Who and what will it be? Hmm???
> 
> Also, I feel like something was missing in this chapter, rewrote it once; but I still feel like I'm missing something.
> 
> LoL. I do love writing this story. It's challenging! I hope everybody is enjoying themselves! ^_^


	25. War Games?

**Chapter 25** : _War Games?_

* * *

 

War was nothing new to Kouka. With a history like it had, it was enevitable. Rulers were killed and replaced by others. Clans rose up against tyrants and townsfolk would fight to protect their own; but in the case of Awa Port, things were different. Kum-ji prepared his men, the officials who had been bribed or threatened by the evil man. They would be fighting the Earth General himself, yet none seemed to know this. If they had, they would've surrendered immediately. As it was, the officials pulled out a dirty trick. Going door to door throughout the port town they pulled men from their homes and forced them into service to protect Yang Kum-ji, threatening their wives and children to ensure compliance. It did not look good for the citizens of Awa Port.

General Geun-tae advanced his army into the streets of Awa Port. Soldiers knocked on doors, but found the homes and businesses empty. This didn't surprise the General very much. As he suspected that Kum-ji would use the citizens of Awa as canon fodder while he escaped. It was why he ordered his commander to arrest any who tried to escape before dawn and if they struggled, they were to be killed for suspicion of being apart of Kum-ji's circle.

They quickly found out where the people of Awa were. At the center of the town they stood with the corrupt officials, most looking as if they'd been drug from their bed or beaten into submission. Riding his horse out into the front of his men, Geun-tae began to speak. "I am General Lee Geun-tae, chief of the Earth tribe. I have come for Lord Yang Kum-ji. Any who work for him, or stand in my way to get to him, will be cut down without mercy!" he yelled out the last part and watched as the faces of the ordinary men's faces turn ashen. Just as I thought, he mused, they're here under duress. He raised his arm in the air, the archers on the surrounding roof tops suddenly arched their bows. "Last chance." he warned them. Not a single person moved, though the first three rows of men had fear etched on their faces and tears within their eyes. He gave the signal with his hand striking downward.

The arrows flew through the air silently, striking their victims in the back row. Screams filled the air as the corrupt officials fell to the ground injured or incapacitated. Weapons fell from the hands of the ordinary citizens as they surrendered to the general as cries began to fill the air.

"We surrender!"

"They took my wife!"

"They threatened my children!"

"Please save my family!"

The men began to fall to their knees begging the general to help or save their families. All the while Geun-tae's men began to tie up the injured officials, not caring that they were injured or bleeding out from their wounds. "QUIET!" General Geun-tae yelled out across the crowd. "Where is Kum-ji?" he growled at the men.

Everyone pointed towards the port where over a dozen ships were leaving port all at once in an attempt to escape. Geun-tae grinned. "Then I'll leave them to the dragons and Captains Gigan and Lee-un." he muttered before turning to the other men awaiting orders. "Search the homes of the officials, I want everything that ties them to this atrocity found!" he yelled out. Quickly the soldiers began moving towards the homes of the officials. Geun-tae got off his horse and grasped a man in a gold and scarlet shirt by the font of his clothes. He was obviously the high ranking officer of these men. "You're taking me to Kum-ji's manor and don't try anything funny or else it will be your life."

The raven haired man began to quake in hand. "Yes sir." he gasped as he was thrown down upon the ground, causing his wounds to blood from his shoulder and leg. Standing slightly more so on his other leg, the man began to walk the way towards the Lord's home and prayed Kum-ji would have traps set to kill the General so that they would all escape this without too much trouble.

* * *

 

Jae-ha stood at the front of the ship as they joined up with the Earth tribe's ships. Both mercenary and Kum-ji's drug ships were heading directly towards them, according to Shin-ah. Zeno sat in the crows nest to remain hidden. His job was to find the women and children that would undoubtably be aboard Yang Kum-ji's personal ship. The problem was finding said ship. Jae-ha's and Kija's jobs were to sink the ships as quickly as possible as the Earth ships were used as distractions. Shin-ah's only job was to keep the mercenaries busy while everyone else was doing their assigned jobs.

As soon as their rammed into the mercenary ship, Jae-ha jumped high into the sky, threw several knives down upon the mercenaries who cried out as their bodies were pierced, though they were not killed. With quick precision, Jae-ha landed upon the enemy crow nest before jumping to the next ship just as Kija crashed his dragon claw into the main mass of the ship which fell onto the mercenaries. Taking his claw Kija slammed his fist into the main beam that held the ship together. His fist causing the destruction of the deck floorboards, which caused a ripple effect across the entire ship. Grasping Shin-ah by his tunic, Kija pulled his younger dragon brother out of the way of danger and threw him to the next ship nearest to them. Kija gave a gasp as the boards beneath his feet suddenly gave way. His hand was sudden grasped by Zeno and one of Gigan's crew members.

"Go! I've got him." the heady man assured Zeno.

"Thanks Ra'tel." Zeno stated as he ran across the ship that was breaking apart like there was nothing out of the ordinary happening around him.

 _What a happy-go-lucky guy._ Re'tel thought before bringing his attention back to Kija's predicament. "One, two..." he counted before swinging the white haired youth across the gape and onto the top deck. Laughing slightly, Re'tel began to make his way across the ship towards where Shin-ah had disappeared off to.

Shin-ah dodged the long blade and red blade of the double end scythe that the giant of a man before him was using. He'd never fought against such a weapon. It had him taking a defensive stance against it. Suddenly something moved in the white fur on his shoulder. "Ao." he mumbled his companions name. The tiny squirrel looked at him before eying the enemy. Jumping from his shoulder to the floor, Ao watched as the giant blade came down upon Shin-ah's sword causing sparks of light to ignite between the two blades. Running forward, the tiny animal climbed up the pant leg of the mercenary as the man tried to cut down her friend. As Ao came up to the shirt collar, she bit into the ear of the mercenary.

Shin-ah watched as the mercenary suddenly screamed as Ao bit into him. Taking the moment of distraction as his sign, the blue haired man sliced through skin and bone as he cut off the mercenaries hand. A scream louder and higher pitched was the result. Kicking the now fallen blade away, Shin-ah took off in a mad dash as Ao jumped back onto his shoulder and hid once more in the white fur.

Jae-ha swung his green dragon leg through the air, knocking four men overboard and into the water. Jumping to avoid being gutted, he brought out four daggers and threw them at two men, hitting one in the knee and the other in both shoulders. Picking up the forth dagger that got embedded into the floorboards, the green haired man took on a duelist with two swords. Narrowly missing in getting his head taken off in one swing, Jae-ha kicked the man in the gut with his dragon leg, spun around then kicked him in the chin causing the man to fall backwards unconscious. Nearby, he saw a yellow blur pass him by. Zeno? he wondered, as he'd never seen the other man move quite that quickly before.

Zeno jumped from ship to ship. Sliding and avoiding most dangers. A cut here or there barely registered as he made his way to the center of the flotilla where he was certain Kym-ji was. Out of the corner of his eye Zeno saw a spear heading towards him. Grasping the blade with his hand, Zeno winced at the pain, he twisted around and threw the spear right back at the mercenary who fell off the ship in order to avoid being killed by his own weapon. Without missing a beat, Zeno continued running, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 

Captain Lee-un sat back upon her heel as she watched the destruction that the pirates were causing. Sailing her ship up to the pirates ship, she saw that the mercenaries seemed to be overwhelming the tiny ship. There was a white haired man protection an older woman in a purple dress who was throwing daggers at her enemies.

Standing on the edge of her ship, trident short swords pulled from her hips she jumped onto the pirate ship to assist them in their victory, her men quickly following. Landing in a roll, she pushed herself up and forward, slamming her short swords into the back of the mercenary trying to attack from behind the older captain. Pressing her back up against the older woman's she smiled. "Seems you could use some help." she stated with some cockiness in her voice.

"Hm." Gigan hummed. "I could've taken him." she said with assurance in her voice. Eying the young auburn haired woman she grinned. "You haven't changed much Lee-un."

The other woman smiled as she eyed the other from the corner of her eye. "Likewise. Grams." Gigan smiled at the sound of that word. It warmed her heart to hear it. The two separated as the enemy came at them while Kija made a second attempt in getting to another ship to destroy its main beams.

* * *

 

Zeno jumped down into the hull of the center ship. After sneaking aboard he had dumped all of the men overboard by sneaking up behind them and either pushing them over the side or tying something heavy around them and throwing the heavy item overboard. It had been comical a few times when one would slide across the deck and then go overboard. Many would trying cutting themselves free, but were never quick enough.

Now that he was in the hull, Zeno began to search the rooms for any women or children being held prisoner. He was in luck as the entire room below the hull was filled with women and children who were in night clothes. It took him all but a minute to realize these were the people from Awa.

Placing a finger to his lips Zeno spoke. "I need everybody to be very quiet." he told them. Mothers with children held their babies close to them. Young women tried to conceal their joy at being found and of possible escape.

Turning back towards the entrance of the hidden room, Zeno quickly made sure it was safe for them to go to the top deck. On the second deck, Zeno heard voices. Peering inside the room he saw the bejeweled clothes of Kum-ji. I need to make a signal. One that Shin-ah can see. Looking around the hull, Zeno saw some gun powder and suddenly had an idea. _A firework!_ he grinned at his idea and quickly began to gather the materials that were needed. Running to the top deck he shot off the firework, signaling to the others where he was.

Hands suddenly began to grab at him. "You brat!" a mercenary yelled as he punched Zeno in the face only to cry out at his hand being broken.

"Sorry, but Zeno took precautions." he stated as he lifted his face up revealing golden scales on his face and neck, though more vanished beneath his clothes. "This power was to be used to protect Missy, but she ordered Zeno to protect those here from you. So I will use everything to protect the people of Awa from the evil monster that is Yang Kum-ji and his men."

"Monster." one man grinned. "You should be careful at calling monsters names, they tend to appear out of nowhere." Just as the man said this a hand shot out of the darken doorway and grasped Zeno by the neck.

Zeno looked down upon Yang Kum-ji as the man held him up by his throat and began to laugh as Zeno struggled within his grasp. Zeno couldn't dislodge the hand, but he could sense his brothers rushing towards him. Sighing, he decided to stop struggling. "You should let Zeno down." he spoke casually towards the lord.

Kum-ji's eyes widened. "Why aren't you dying?" he questioned as he tightened his grip on Zeno's throat. "You should at least be choking!"

Zeno felt sweat drop down his neck. "Zeno cannot be hurt. He is not vulnerable like most humans. Not since he became the Ouryuu."

"The Ouryuu!?" Yang Kum-ji gasped with a yell.

"Nice way to reveal yourself Zeno." Jae-ha's voice came from behind Kum-ji. "It's not as beautiful or spectacular as when I do it though." Kum-ji noticed that his men were fallen unconscious beneath the green haired man's feet.

"Green hair..." Kum-ji took notice. "Then you are..."

"The beautiful Ryokuryuu." Jae-ha replied. "And what you're doing to this town is far from beautiful."

"Brother Ryokuryuu is angry." Zeno stated, saying the obvious. "Though Hakuryuu looks even angrier." Zeno pointed to Kija who stood on the edge of the ship's ledge near them.

Kum-ji's eyes widened further.

"I don't know," Jae-ha said smoothly. "I've never seen that look in Seiryuu's eyes before."

Above them, on the very top deck that was above the captains room, Shin-ah stood on the railing looking rather pissed off. A streak of blood was dripping down from his forehead as he looked down upon them. Absolute hate was searing from his eyes, the Seiryuu dragon was clawing to get out; to squeeze the life out of Kum-ji's heart. Trembling hands barely held back as Shin-ah replace his sword upon his back.

Lord Yang Kum-ji knew the stories of the four dragons. _But they're nothing but myths!_ his mind yelled. His eyes saw these men of bone and flesh. _Then why are they very much real at this moment if they're truly myths?_ Was the question that was raised by his first thought.

Throwing Zeno at Kija, the blond's body slammed into the others with such force that they both went overboard. Taking out his sabre sword, he advanced Jae-ha who prepared to take him head on when Shin-ah jumped in front of his older brother. Grasping the sabre's blade with his both of his hands, Shin-ah barely felt the pain as the blade cut him. Blood dripped down from his wounds onto the wooden floor planks as Shin-ah using all of his strength pushed Kum-ji backwards. Jae-ha jumped out from behind Shin-ah and threw his last two daggers at Kum-ji. One gazing his right shoulder as the other dug into the right side of his neck. An artery had been cut in that moment, blood spraying onto the wall that led down into the hull and as he fell, his blood leaked out of him onto the floorboards.

Zeno and Kija climbed back up just in time to see the Lord of Awa Port fall dead to the ground. Both had wide eyes before Zeno smirked. "This reminds Zeno of another time he and brother Hakuryuu missed out on something."

Jae-ha held out his hand to both to help them back over the side. "You two okay?" he inquired as he looked them both over.

"Seems like Captain Gigan and Captain Lee-un have everything under control now." he said looking out at the ship's on fire.

"The women and children are down below." Zeno told them. "Zeno left them safely down there." he looked at Shin-ah. "Are you alright?"

Shin-ah looked at his hands that were still shaking before looking up at Zeno. "I will be once I'm closer to Yona." he answered.

"I think we all kind of could use the presence of our young Mistress." Jae-ha muttered quietly. "She enjoys when I play for her."

"So does Mister!" Zeno laughed at Jae-ha's flush.

"Teasing isn't nice Zeno." was Jae -ha's response. "Besides, I think Ayame may chase me off if I did something to Hak."

Zeno burst out laughing. "I'd be more worried about Mister's weapon than his sweetheart."

Jae-ha chuckled. "True." he acquiesced before looking at Kum-ji's dead body. "So what do we tell General Geun-tae about the late Lord Kum-ji's demise?"

"We don't." Zeno stated causing everybody to look at him. "We state he got away, set fire to his ship and let it sink to the bottom of the harbor."

"Yona won't like that he was killed." Shin-ah stated.

"So we don't tell anybody the truth." Kija said softly, not liking that option very well.

"Shell find out eventually." Jae-ha mused. "But for now, this will be our secret."

"Otherwise it may cause problems for Missy in the future." Zeno said as they left the top deck to retrieve the captives and then set fire to the vessel.

* * *

 

General Geun-tae pulled his sword from the body of the official leader that had brought him to Kum-ji's estate. The man had brought him to the estate, but had also led him into a trap. He'd been forced to fight a dozen guards before having to fight the man who'd brought him here. The fights had been short and not very satisfying. Now that he was here he could see the lavish buildings were made of marble floors and pillars. It looked very much like a castle fortress. _My home doesn't even look this lavish._ he thought as he began to wonder around the place. Red silk hung on tapestries, painting on the walls and beautiful servant girls were in the rooms. _They're probably slaves and not servants._ he thought with disgust as he passed through the main building into a study with large wooden doors.

Slowly, Geun-tae began to search the place. He didn't want to miss an inch of the room. He found a lever under the hearth of the fireplace that opened a hidden room behind some bookcases. Knew something more was here. he thought as he walked through the hidden doorway. His eyes widening as he saw the shelves filled with more ledgers. One side was about the drugs and who all was involved, while the other side had the names of all of his victims.

By the time the General was seen again, it was noon. His eyes had dark circles under them and he looked like a man whose eyes had been opened for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so I had plans to post this last night but AO3 was having technicals problems. So I decided to post it early this morning. I know Yona wasn't in this chapter, but I promise she will be in the next one along with another Hiryuu memory.


	26. Return Home

**Chapter 26** : _Return Home_

* * *

 

A cup of liquid was place within General Geun-tae's hand causing the general to look up at the wrinkled wisened face of Captain Gigan. "You look as if you've just discovered something horrible." she told him as she sipped from her own cup as she sat on the barrel seat next to the general as the others partied.

"I discovered the other ledgers on the others that were taken." he told her. "A decade. How did I not know this was happening?" he asked, but wasn't expecting an answer. "So many were taken. I'll never find them."

"No, you won't." Gigan agreed as she watched the leader of her tribe look very miserable over this incident. "Amazing that it took someone so young to bring us together to stop Kum-ji."

Throwing back his drink, wincing as he felt the burn go down his throat, Geun-tae stood up."Where is he?" he inquired with the intent of questioning the traitor.

"Missing." she replied as she took a drag of her pipe. "The four boys went to fight him, but barely had time to rescue the missing villagers and girls when somebody set fire to his flagship." she frowned. "Some think he went down with the ship. Others think he escaped on one of his Kai drug ships. Either way, good riddance."

"That's a bit harsh Grams." came a voice from behind them.

"Hush, Lee-un. You know nothing of which you speak of." Gigan spoke to the young Captain.

"Ha! I'm your flesh and bone, I know a lot of what went on here!" the woman yelled at Gigan.

"Flesh and bone?" Geun-tae inquired with a raised brow.

The raven haired petite woman grinned. "I'm Fu Lee-un, granddaughter of the greatest female pirate of the earth tribe! What's not to be proud of in that?!" she asked with excitement.

"Shut up, you snot nosed brat." Gigan chastised her as a glare formed in her eyes towards her grandchild.

The earth sea captain began laughing boisterously. "Relax, Grams." she said with a grin. "I've worked for General Lee Geun-tae for the last decade and a half, he's a great leader with high morals. Even if he does act questionably in choosing young girls as his wife."

"She was eighteen!" Geun-tae defended only to have both women burst out laughing at him. "I see." he chuckled sensing their was a joke going on here. "So, does this mean your days as a pirate are over Captain?" he asked as he poured himself some more sake.

"Indeed." Gigan told him with a solemn look upon her face.

Geun-tae grinned. "Would you be willing to do a job for me?" he inquired gaining a surprised look from her. "I need somebody to clean up the mess that, that bastard created here. As payment I'd ensure you'd become the new Lady of Awa Port, this would mean you'd take over all of the duties that Yang Kum-ji more than likely ignored over the last decade."

Gigan grinned. "I'm not much of a lady." she told him with a sideways glance towards him.

"Governor?" he inquired, that got a wide grin from the older woman. "As for you, Captain Fu Lee-un, I'd like to station you and your men here in Awa Port for the next five years in order to keep Kai drug ships out of the port. You are to search each and every ship that comes into port from that country."

She smiled at that order. "Yes sir."

Standing, Geun-tae moved away from the two women towards where he'd left his horse earlier. "That man is more than he seems." Gigan commented offhandedly.

Eying her grandmother, Lee-un smiled. "You have no idea." she said softly. "I always heard he was lazy. Turns out, he may actually know what he's doing." The two shared a look before going back to drinking in silence.

* * *

 

Jae-ha looked at Kija's passed out form on the table that was set up next to the ship. _Not even half way to evening and he is out from drinking._ _Turns out Hakuryuu can't pace himself._ His shoulders shook as laughter threatened to turn his insides out. Turning towards Shin-ah, he found that the youngest of their group wasn't drinking at all, but doing a bit of a perimeter check. Zeno, on the other hand was drinking left and right, as if the sake was going out of style. "Easy Zeno, you need to pace yourself or else you'll get sick."

Zeno's hand paused halfway to his mouth before he grinned. "Zeno doesn't get drunk." he assured Jae-ha.

Looking at him doubtfully, Jae-ha chuckled. "If you say so."

"Zeno has told you once that he's the only Ouryuu to exist before. So I've had many years of practice." he chuckled as he threw back another cup.

"And yet you act so weak when it comes to doing chores." he countered with a grin plastering his face.

Zeno laughed. "True. Shuten use to say that Zeno was the weakest amongst the dragons." he smiled as nostalgia filled his eyes.

"He was the first Ryokuryuu, right?" Jae-ha asked gaining a nod. "I wonder what his reason behind drinking the dragon blood was?"

"We never talked about that kind of stuff." Zeno told him, just as he saw Shin-ah return. "But Zeno's reason was just because he wanted to help everyone, even though I'm weak."

Jae-ha smiled ruefully. "Well, you may be weak; but you're still stronger than most." he looked up at the blue sky. "I know I never could have gone through a couple thousand years without anyone around." Zeno smiled but didn't respond.

"I want to go home." the two men turned their attention towards Shin-ah. "Yona needs us."

"After the party." Jae-ha assured him.

Shin-ah was silent for a moment before speaking. "I'm leaving now." he announced as he went to leave.

"Come on, Shin-ah..." Jae-ha began only to get an annoyed glare from the youth. Feeling a bit awkward, Jae-ha decided to let the subject drop and allow the other to leave. As Shin-ah vanished up the hill that led out of the pirate cove, Jae-ha frowned. "What's going on with him?" he asked Zeno who shrugged, this left both feeling a bit awkward towards the young man. "Let him go." Jae-ha shrugged it off as he went to bring another cup of sake to his lips before angrily tossing it away. "Let's go." he grumbled as he threw Kija over his shoulder.

Zeno followed happily behind Jae-ha. _At least they have a better relationship than Shuten and Abi did._ He smirked.

* * *

 

Yona laid her head down against the pillow that she had laid on the floor in front of the porch facing her private garden. She had finally gotten a few minutes to herself and found that she was just plain exhausted today. She'd gotten done with her dancing lessons, in which her teacher had announced that she was truly a master dancer. She had then snuck down below the council chambers beneath the throne room and listened in on the reports her father was being given and matched them up with the notes Su-won had given her from his information broker, Ogi. Most matched up, except for the ones coming from the fire tribe.

 _Kan Soo-jin is going to make his move soon._ she thought as she took count of all the weapons that were going missing. _He's making alliances with Kai, but I don't know with who._ she thought tiredly. _I should send Hak to check out the Xing boarder, just to make sure nothing is going...on..there._  she thought as her mind began to drift away as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

 

Hiryuu looked off towards the south eastern section of the horizon. Over the last several months, with Shuten's help, he'd been able to defeat several warlords and clean out sections of the slowly forming country he was creating. Shuten had taken hold of a tiny village by the river in the north east that he was calling Fuuga. He was creating a territory that he was calling the wind territory. He wasn't sure where the dark haired man had come of with that name, but he kind of liked it.

Today he was heading towards an village called Suiko that was near a large lake and close to the newly created country of Sei. He was to begin talks with the nobles of the water clan. He had high hopes even though many considered the water clan aristocrats that wanted nothing to do with the common people. He had heard that the youngest son, Abi, had been named the new clan head after he'd defeated both his older brothers, and his older sister, in combat. It made him really want to meet this young man.

It had taken most of the day to journey to the water clan village. The village was built out on the water with boats helping travelers traverse the canals. Beautiful murals were painted upon the marble structures. The water was clean and full of fish. Behind the village was a huge mountain that had smoke billowing out of it. A volcano.

He was brought to a large palace that was built upon an artificial island that had been created by the people of Suiko. There were stairs leading to a large marble gate with a red roof. Standing with six of his best fighters, Hiryuu found that the two guards seemed to be intimidated by him. Smiling friendly, he waved his guards off to wait by the docks. He was the led inside. The front courtyard ground was covered by white bricks that led towards a single story palace that was spread across the entire island. It was huge and made Hiryuu wonder just how many people lived in this place.

The guards led Hiryuu to the very back garden where a large wooden building was that had no windows or doors. He had heard of these buildings before, gazebo he believed they were called. On the wooden floor were blankets and pillows place in specific positions. It looked quite comfortable. In the far back of the gazebo was a young man, perhaps a year or two younger than himself, going through several scroll documents. His piercing blue eyes locked with Hiryuu's violet eyes. The youth stood instantly.

"You're him!" he cried out as he rushed out of the building and grasped Hiryuu's hands. "You're the Red Dragon, Hiryuu."

Hiryuu smiled happily for this was the first time he didn't have to tell somebody who he was. "Yes, I am." he spoke gently.

"I am the water clan leader, Abi." the youth introduced himself. "Ever since I came into power I've been dreaming of the red dragon. Many thought I've been going crazy, but my dreams were true. You came!" he exclaimed joyously as he pushed his light sandy blond hair back and out of his eyes. "Thank the heavens."

Hiryuu smiled at the words spoken. Perhaps one of his brothers had told the youth in his dreams of him. "What did you dream of?" he inquired, truly curious.

Abi blinked in surprise as he clasped his hands together. "I saw fire spreading across the land that turned into a deep darkness with no light able to pierce it. Then I saw a red light streak across the land and come upon holy red temple mountain. The light began to spread, at first in the center of the mountain, then towards the eastern side of the land before coming to the land of water. The light then went northward before going to the northeastern side of the land, it the returned to the center. The light turned into a man with red hair." he answered with excitement in his voice. "The red light was a dragon that turned into that man. You are him." his voice was filled with emotions.

"Hear that Red Dragon, you're _the_ man!" a laugh came from above the gazebo, from the tree that stretched over it.

"You!" Abi pointed at the dark haired man. "Who are you? How did you get here?" he questioned with a demanding tone.

"Not saying and not telling!" the man laughed as he leaned back against the tree's sturdy trunk.

Hiryuu could see Abi was about to reach for his sword. "When did you get here Shuten?" he inquired causing the young man to look at Hiryuu questioningly.

"Tch." he glared at Hiryuu. "You're ruining my fun." Shuten complained.

Hiryuu looked down at Abi. "Shuten is a friend. He won't harm you anyone here without being provoked." he assured the younger man.

Still glaring at Shuten, Abi looked towards Hiryuu. "Of course." he bowed towards Hiryuu. "Please stay. I am certain you are here to help my clan to become strong."

"No." Hiryuu said with a shake of his head. "I am here to ask you to bring your clan and its lands in to become apart of a country I wish to create."

"What country?" he asked, hoping that his dream hadn't been a warning instead of one of joy.

Hiryuu smiled. "Kouka." he answered sincerely. "I wish to create a country free of slavery, ruled by clan heads who report to their tribe head. Shuten is a former slave who is now the leader of the wind tribe that had thirteen clans joined under him. I wish to do the same here."

Abi touched his chin in deep though. "The water clan is the richest of the fifteen in the area. If you can guarantee that the water will become the tribe head, I can sell this to my elders and they'll get the other clans to agree to it easily."

Hiryuu gave him a genuine smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he agreed.

Abi was about to thank him when Shuten spoke. "Joy, a rich brat as my ally. What could go wrong with that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up you ass!" Abi growled as he balled up a fist at him.

"Ooo, I'm scared." Shuten teased from on high.

Hiryuu slap a hand over his mouth as the two continued to throw insults at each other. Later that night Hiryuu laughed for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

 

Slowly Yona woke up from her nap before suddenly laughing. The sight of two grown men throwing insults at each other was so absurd that it was just too funny. She could definitely see why Abi was special to Hiryuu. He was a kind and gentle soul that lived in a horribly brutal era. She then sat up as she heard a noise. Feeling her hand into the bell shapes hoari sleeve that she was wearing, Yona felt the handle of her Tessen fan weapon.

Jae-ha dropped from the sky with both Kija and Zeno in each of his arms. Shin-ah suddenly dropped over from the wall. Yona smiled as she saw all four, though Kija looked oddly green for some reason.

"Yona." Shin-ah spoke her name.

Heat filled her cheeks for a moment before her smiled broadened. "Welcome home." she said causing the hearts of all four men to feel a bit lighter at the sight of theire mistresses smile. It was good to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will probably be my last update this week. I want to finish up Time Changes, so I'll be focusing on that for a little while.


	27. Seiryuu's Love

**Chapter 27** : _Seiryuu's Love_

* * *

 

Shin-ah sat trying to be still as a servant girl trimmed his long hair. During the battle in Awa Port he had found that the shorter hairs had gotten into his eyes. It had been annoying, but hadn't distracted him by much; however, he wasn't planning on letting it become a problem. "Done Lord Shin-ah." the servant girl blushed as his intense golden eyes met hers before looking into the hand held mirror. All the short hairs had been cut.

"Thank-you." he told her before standing up from his seat.

"Yes sir." the girl felt her cheeks heat up even hotter. The blue haired youth had no idea how attractive he was or how distracting he had become over the years to the younger servant girls. Once the mess was cleaned up, the girl left Shin-ah to his thoughts.

Dressing in a new black yukata that had blue and gold spun into the silk along the front edge of the yukata. The blue was the same color as his hair and the gold was the same color as his eyes. He placed his necklace around his neck, tied back his hair into a high tail, before placing his sword upon his back. Walking out of his room with intent, Shin-ah made his way to King Il's study.

Knocking upon the open double doors, Shin-ah entered when he saw the king look at him. "Ah, Shin-ah," King Il greeted the young man. "Come inside." He stood upon a higher platform as he searched through some scrolls as he placed new ones away. Walking down the steps to where Shin-ah stood waiting for him, Il spoke as he sat at the desk near the back of the study. "What can I do for you?"

Shin-ah swallowed hard. He'd been planning to talk to the king about this for awhile, but had been avoiding it for a reason. King Il had been kind to him, treated him like a son and now he was about to ask the same man to give Yona to him as a wife, or at least allow him to court her. "Sir, Over the years I have come to admire you and think of you as family; but as I have grown so have my feelings towards Yona." he looked nervously at the King. "I am painfully aware that she is this country's crowned Princess, but I cannot ignore my feelings for her. I wish to court her."

Il gave him a smile. "I have known this day would come." he told the young man. "Vala and I spoke about this a few times. She always told me to let you come tome about your feelings towards Yona."

"I love her." Shin-ah admitted, his cheeks feeling suddenly warm. "I think I have since the day she gave me my name."

Il blinked in surprise. "She gave you your name?" he asked, gaining a nod from Shin-ah. "I never knew that. Vala only said that your name was Shin-ah. I assumed you were born with that name." He leaned forward. "What was your name?"

Shin-ah cocked his head, wondering why the King wanted to know that. "Seiryuu." he answered truthfully.

"I see." Il looked sadly at him. "Your clan never gave you a proper name. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He gave a deep sigh. "For months I've been getting invites from various men of nobility to give Yona to their sons, but none have been men with integrity or high morals. You have them and so much more." Leaning back in his seat he looked at the young man. "Does she love you back?"

Shin-ah felt heat return to his cheeks before a rare light smile graced his lips. "Yes." he told the King. "She told me herself."

"Very well." Il nodded. "I'll begin to draw up the courtship agreement." He touched his chin. "I do not know your family line though." Shin-ah stiffened. "You haven't been in contact with your clan either."

"I have no family name." Shin-ah admitted sadly.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Il waved away his worries. "I'm only concerned about a family representative to go over the details of the agreement with."

Shin-ah suddenly grinned widely, surprising the King. "Ask Mundok. He once stated that he saw me as another grandson." he told the King who chuckled.

"That does sound like him." he agreed before giving a nod. "Alright. I will contact General Mundok. He is retiring soon. It shall be fun." He then held up a finger. "However, until the courtship agreement is signed, you cannot be left alone with Yona, but I shall allow you to tell her what we spoke about today." He waved at Shin-ah to leave.

As Shin-ah walked outside he felt a bit lighter, but now he had to speak to Yona about this. Walking away, he failed to see the dark figure of Kye-sook watching him with narrowed eyes.

Walking into the garden's behind Yona's rooms he saw her doing her daily dance routine. She was wearing a sleeveless top with a two layered skirt. Her arms looked strong and her movements flowed nicely. Her hips swayed as she moved to music only she could hear. Her bare feet stepped upon stone bricks as she moved to and fro. She suddenly came to a complete stop. Thinking she'd noticed him, he went to step towards her only for her movements to change. The fan in her hand struck the air like a sword, as her legs struck out at an invisible enemy. She moved with precise movements that were without a doubt to be used in a fight.

Frowning, Shin-ah watched Yona from his position near the port columns. Leaning against one with his arms crossing his chest, he counted each movement, each strike and every time she turned or twisted as if she was fighting an invisible enemy when suddenly she stopped. Their eyes meeting, her cheeks flushed and breathing rapid. _She knows how to fight._ he thought as he pushed himself away from the column he was leaning against. He was glad she could defend herself, but a part of him was upset she'd never said anything to any of them about her secret training. _Who taught her?_ he wondered as he stood in front of her.

"Shin-ah." she whispered his name ever so gently.

He felt heat against his cheeks. "Yona..." he began. I don't care who taught her. As long as she is safe. He leaned down and kissed her lips ever so gently. When he pulled away, her eyes were wide as the redness on her cheeks spread down her neck. "I spoke with King Il about courting you."

"R-Really?" she asked curiously. "What d-did father say?"

He saw that she was getting a bit nervous from that single kiss and it made the nervous feeling in his belly double. "He approved of it." he told her with a whisper of a smile appearing on his lips.

Yona gave a deep sigh of relief. "Good." she said sounding happy. "It'll probably be a long courtship-"

"One year." he told her. "I wish to court you for one year and then marry you."

Yona blinked in surprise. _He's made up his mind already?_ she thought with a bit of shock. Usually courting allowed the two involved to get to know each other. _But we've known each other most of our lives._ To be engaged in one year usually meant there was a reason for a quick engagement. "Okay, but we will wait two years before we are married." she countered.

Shin-ah groaned in disagreement causing Yona to giggle before grasping his arm down causing his face to be level with hers. Stepping up she kissed his cheek before running off. Turning his head towards her, he watched her wink at him. "We'll let Father iron out the details." she said happily as she ran up to her porch and entered her chambers.

Rubbing his cheek, Shin-ah smiled. "Okay." he said to no one as he left the gardens. Now he needed to tell his brothers the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, a happy moment for these two. ^_^


	28. Ally

**Chapter 28** : _Ally?_

* * *

 

Yona's birthday came sooner than expected, Yona really had not been paying attention to what the servants were doing in preparing for it; instead shed gotten a hold of the reports in the fire tribe about the famine. She knew it was bad there, but these reports painted a picture of the tribe that was very different in what she'd been expecting. After finding out about this and that she was having a birthday celebration that would last an entire week, Yona decided to find someone to do her bidding once again. Kan Soo-jin was so busy in wooing her cousin into killing her father and her that he wasn't paying attention to his own children.

Yona shivered at what must be done, she really did not want to do this, but it needed to be done. Time for her to begin doing some wooing of her own. Taking a piece of paper she wrote out a personal invite and placed the person's name upon the front of the paper just as Hak came into the room and looked over her shoulder. Yona could feel the barely contained hatred and annoyance that was coming off of her friend.

"Really?" he asked, his voice sounding disgusted. "Him? You want **_him_** at your party?"

"Actually," she began as she folded the paper and placed her mark upon the melted wax. "I have plans for him, and he's coming before the actual party."

"Does your fiancee know?" he asked liking how her cheeks flushed and turned the color of her hair.

"Shin-ah isn't my fiancee yet Hak." she said with mild annoyance in her own voice. "And no." she admitted as she stood up to go find a messenger servant.

"He loathes him too." Hak muttered as he followed her through the halls and into the servant corridors. "Even worse than I do."

Yona sighed. "I'm hoping to use him to save the fire tribe." she told him, Hak raised an eyebrow. "I know he's a bit self-centered, but I'm hoping to find a shred of goodness in him."

"Good luck with that." was Hak's comment as he took the letter from her. "I'll make sure he gets this."

"Huh?" Yona questioned as he walked away. "Hak!" she yelled his name causing him to smirk as he entered one of the messengers rooms. Shaking her head Yona walked out of the corridors towards the study she'd been in before. "Now to see if the drug problem in the water is as bad as I fear it is." she said to herself as she began to sift through the old and new reports.

* * *

 

Su-won pushed his hair back away from his face as he walked down the walkway towards the main chambers of the palace. He'd just had another unfortunate meeting with Kye-sook and General Soo-jin, both still believing him to be on their side of things; however, it was becoming harder and harder to play the part of the betrayer. As discussed with Hak and Yona, he'd begun to pull away from them both over the last year. That was hard because he was to do Yona's bidding, but using the excuse of his mother's health becoming poor had been enough of an excuse to Uncle Il.

He did have a reprieve over the last two months though, General Han Joo-doh had been assigned to watch over him and have moved to the mansion that Yona had given him for his fourteenth birthday. It was nice to speak to someone who didn't loathe Yona or Uncle. He also learned some new sword fighting techniques from the older man. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't one of Yona's guardian's.

Su-won was kept in the loop of things by the blond haired Ouryuu, Zeno. The teen never aged and that seemed to not affect him very much. He was always smiling and though Su-won had caught Zeno with a haunted look upon his face a few times, Zeno always assured him that he was fine.

As he turned a corner he saw a messenger run off towards the stables. Hak watching the young man run off. "Hak!" Su-won called out causing the other to look towards him with a bitter look. Approaching his friend he spoke in concern. "Is everything alright?"

Hak sighed. "Princess has decided to invite someone to the celebrations this week." he stated with annoyance lacing his voice.

"Who?" Su-won asked, curious as to whom it could be.

Hak's lip curled in disgust as he spoke. "Lord Kan Tae-jun, second son of the fire tribe general." Su-won's eyes widened in shock. He knew the history the other man had with Yona and with Hak. A feeling of despair began to fill his gut as he felt that perhaps that would not be a good thing. He could only hope that his cousin knew what she was doing.

* * *

 

The sun shone brightly upon the city of Saika. The inhabitants grumbled at the heat, but within the marble walls of the fire general's mansion, more like palace, the two son's of the general were quite content; though the other more so than his elder brother. With his long brown hair pulled back, Kan Tae-jun was enjoying himself in one of the many apartments that littered the mansion. The wind was blowing through the window, keeping him cool. The long robes he wore with the tribe's insignia upon them, told people who he was; though it wasn't as if anybody would see him wearing such lavish clothes.

A messenger suddenly walked in, being led by Heuk-chi. The slightly chubby man waddled slightly as he walked. He'd been Tae-jun's most trusted servant for many years, he was also the commander of Tae-jun's troops. "What is it?" he asked sounding bored.

The messenger bowed his head before presenting the letter. "A messenger for you, Lord Tae-jun, from her highness; Princess Yona."

Immediately the older man was upon his feet and grasped the letter from the messenger. Ripping it open, he began to read it out loud. "My dear Tae-jun, when I heard you were not invited to my week long birthday celebration I was severely shocked." he began, Heuk-chi rolled his eyes. "So I personally wish to invite you, as a dear friend, to my party to discuss some important things that must remain between us." He grinned at those words. "Ah, I knew she felt something for me!" he gasped before looking at Heuk-chi. "Have my things packed immediately! We shall leave at once!"

"Shouldn't you read the rest?" Heuk-chi inquired, as the rest of the page seemed to have been ignored.

"I'm sure it's nothing too important." he told his servant. As the messenger and male servant walked out of the room, Tae-jun looked down upon the note to quietly read the rest.

_I am worried about something and I fear that things here might be compromised. My guardians are keeping me safe, so there's no need to fret, but I have receive some troubling news about your tribe and I feel that only you can help me. Please do not say anything to anyone about my fears. In fact, destroy this letter in case it is found. Do be careful._

"Fear not Princess, your savior will come to you." he said to himself as a wide grin began to plaster itself upon his face.

* * *

 

On the boarder of the fire and wind tribe, the young teen Yun walked around the forest and meadows gathering nuts, wild berries that were surprisingly in season. Placing them in a basket, he went to check his nets he had left in the river. Once he found the nets and the fish, he cleaned said fish before heading back to the cabin he shared with Ik-su when he suddenly froze at hearing voices inside that were not coming from the former priest. Fearing the worst, Yun peeked inside and saw a man with pure white hair and a blond haired youth sitting next to him.

"Yun?" Ik-su's voice sounded with concern.

"Who are they?" he pointed to the two men.

The first turned towards him with a grin upon his face. "Has Lad brought enough for everybody?" he asked.

Face flushing Yun was about to yell at the other when the silver haired man voiced his opinion. "Zeno, we did not come here to eat!" he chastised his companion.

"But Zeno is hungry!" the man, Zeno, complained as he rubbed his belly.

"You're always hungry." the other complained. He then looked at Yun. "I apologize. My name is Kija." he pointed at himself with his right hand, a hand that had white scales and talons upon it!

"Your hand..." Yun began as he eyed the appendage.

Kija chuckled. "I keep forgetting that people outside Hiryuu Castle and Kuuto are not familiar with me or my arm." he said before pulling the haori sleeve up so Yun could see his arm better. "I am what's known as the Hakuryuu."

"Zeno is Ouryuu." the blond announced. "We've come hear to ask the priest to come to Missy's celebration." He then added. "Lad can come too. Missy likes making new friends."

"How did you find us?" Ik-su inquired knowing that this place was isolated, so nobody should've known where to look for him.

"Hakuryuu village has kept records of the dragon villages," Kija stated, "but we have also kept up on the rumors as to where the all of the priests have scattered to."

"You were the closest." Zeno stated as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall.

"Hakuryuu? Ouryuu?" Yun questioned, his mind finally catching up to what he'd been told as he dropped the basket he'd been holding. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" he screeched.

"Lad is full of energy." Zeno stated with a grin.

Ik-su touched Yun's shoulder before speaking. "Why am I needed?" he inquired from the two who suddenly looked very serious.

"The Red Dragon is about to ascend." Kija told him. "Her father's life is in danger and there are those who wish to overthrow the Red Dragon."

Ik-su sighed before answering. "Then as her servant, I will come." Yun stared at Ik-su with wide shocked eyes before blurring out.

"So am I!" he yelled before standing. "He can't go five feet without falling on his face!" Ik-su chuckled before hanging his head in shame. "You'd never make it back to Kuuto without my help."

Zeno smiled at Kija who gave a soft smile of his own. "Then we welcome your companionship, Yun."

Yun grumbled something too low for them to hear before he ran out of the room to begin gathering supplies for the trip. All the while the Kami was smiling above as things began to fall into place for the next challenges of the Red Dragon's life to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: With my Time series on hold for now, I'm finally able to truly focus upon this Gem story. How did everybody like how I brought Kan Tae-jun into this?


	29. Unexpected

**Chapter 29** : _Unexpected_

* * *

 

Kye-sook watched as Kan Soo-jin's face contorted into anger at seeing his youngest son, Kan Tae-jun, walk next to Princess Yona like a love sick puppy. He could understand the fire general's hatred for the girl. Ever since she was a child she had dismissed him like he was garbage. Soon the Princess would know what that word meant as she had everything taken away from and it was she who was tossed away like trash in the gutter. He suddenly spotted Su-won standing next to Son Hak. Another problem he would have to deal with, the wind general was a nuisance that needed to be dealt with, otherwise he would not have complete control over Su-won.

Touching the fire general's shoulder, he guided the older man away from the scene in hopes to gain the truth from the man. He knew Soo-jin was up to something, his spies had been keeping tabs on the older male for years; but Kye-sook still did not know if the man was truly on Lord Su-won's side or was just acting that way. If he turned traitor to their cause then he'd have to find a way to quietly dispose of him.

* * *

 

Yona felt exhausted already and Lord Tae-jun had only been there for an hour. Directing him to where she knew they'd be able yo speak without any ears hearing them, her personal apartments, Yona waited for Hak to close the doors partially after both Jae-ha and Shin-ah took out the board table for a game of GO out on the porch to keep an eye on things out there. Ao sat on her shoulder playing with her gold dangling earrings as Hak and Su-won both sat down on either side of her, leaving Lord Tae-jun to sit in front of her.

"Tae-jun," Yona began, her voice taking on a serious tone causing him to sit straight and take notice. "The last time we met you disregarded anything I said to you and treated me like anything but your Princess. I am hoping that this meeting with bring us together as friends and if not, I am sorry."

"Eh?" he asked confusedly. "I came because your letter stated you we in trouble and needed my help."

"Which is true." Yona stated. "However, the fire tribe is in even more danger than myself." she said this as Hak handed him some papers. "Over the last decade your father has been conscription every able bodied man from every village in your tribe, because of this the villages hit worst by the famine have been vulnerable to bandits. Women have been being raped repeatedly by these criminals, elders are beaten and dragged out of their homes and the fields are left barren so that there is no food for the children to eat. Those who are not being harmed are too weak from hunger or disease to work the fields." She looked at him with a look of anger, but also there was a deep underlining sadness to her voice. "These villages are also being hit by heavy taxes, taxes that are not being forced I'll. them by the royal family but by your own father. They are being taxed four times a year, that is twice the amount that the royal family has put upon them. Yet your father is stating it is because of a mandate my father has decreed. I looked it up, my father has actually decreed a decrease in taxes for these villages because of the famine they are suffering from."

Tae-jun looked up from the documents. "What do you want me to say?" he asked. "I am only the second son."

"Not good enough." Yona said with a glare that caused him to shrink back and away from her. "I am a woman, not a man." she told him. "Should That there be enough to stop me from helping people?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed before his eyes widened as the meaning hit him. "You want me to help these villages. But how?" he asked her.

"I have heard of some seeds that may grow in poor soil, but I have yet to receive word if this is true or not." she told him as she began to think of ways for him to assist the people of his tribe. "I want you to build a headquarters for soldiers in the village in the center of the afflicted villages." she said as Su-won pulled out a map of the fire tribe that had villages circled upon it. "Each circle represents a village that has been affected by the drought, and subsequently the famine, the worst."

Tae-jun's eyes widened as he saw all of the affected villages. He was expected one or two, maybe three villages. Not a dozen or so. "There's so many." he mumbled with wide eyes.

"I want you to build orphanages run by reputable people, young women would be the best." she touched her cheek in though. "Though I want these children given the chances they'd otherwise be denied."

Hak looked at her with a raised eye-brow. "Like what?" Hak's inquiry wouldn't go unanswered for very long.

Yona smiled at him, a smile Tae-jun had never seen upon her face. It showed love and trust in it. _It's not a fake smile._ he realized.

"Education." Yona simply said. "These children need to know three basic things. How to read so that they won't be swindled into an agreement or contract. How to write so they can place their names upon important documents. Lastly, how to count, so they are not cheated out of the money they've worked so hard for."

"They are not taught this already?" Tae-jun inquired causing all three to look at him.

"Most people are uneducated and only a few know how to count the money given to them." Hak told the uninformed man. "At most they may know how to spell their names."

"Most of the educational programs that were started for the poor by King Yong-ho of two years ago have been destroyed." Su-won stated as he added a bit of information into the conversation.

"Before him was King Von-tae, who ruled a thousand years ago." Yona said. "He wanted to give the people knowledge in writing, reading, and history of our country."

"The first to give the people this kind of information was King Hiryuu." a voice spoke causing all four to look towards the door to see Zeno standing there with Kija and two others.

"Zeno! Kija!" Yona cried out in surprise. "Welcome back!" she stood up and rushed over to both, giving them hugs; which caused Kija to flush. She then looked at the two they had brought. "You must be one of the priests that my uncle chased out many years ago."

Ik-su bowed his head towards her. He was wearing his priestly clothes. A golden shirt and pants with a gold haori that looked like it had seen better days. The embedded gems were worn and did not glitter as they should. "Princess, I thank-you for recognizing me for what I am. I do not deserve the title though."

Yona's eyes softened at his words. "Do any of us deserve the titles we are given?" she asked him sincerely. "It is but for the Kami's mercy that we are given these in order to help others below our stations. Am I not correct?"

Her question and comment threw Yun off. He wasn't expecting the Princess to act so...meekly.

"You are correct." Ik-su answered with a smile.

"Zeno." Yona said her friend's name with such joy in her voice. "Please show our new friends to their rooms." she then turned back to the priest. "I will visit you later, but feel free to wander about and if anyone stops you, say that you've been personally invited here by me and if they still give you trouble tell them to find Son Hak and he'll set them straight."

"The rajiu!" Yun cried out, his eyes widening. "I had heard he was your friend, but I did not know he was here already."

Hak grinned from his seat. "Have you ever met him boy?" he asked, a tease forming in his mind at how he could play this.

Yona frowned at him. "No." Yun admitted. "But I've heard stories about how his enemies fall at his feet for mercy. That he has lightning like reflexes. His eyes glow as he fights. That he is a blue of motion when he is in the midst of a battle. He has hair as dark as the blackest night. That he has the strength of the Kami within his body that rivals the strength of the legendary Hakuryuu." He then gave Hak his best glare. "And it's Yun, not boy."

That last part had Hak snorting as he tried to stop himself from laughing but he lost it. Yona covered her mouth as Kija looked a bit insulted at the last claim. Tae-jun clearly did not see what was so funny, but was definitely loving to look of complete joy upon Princess Yona's face.

Calming down Yona looked at the younger man whose cheeks were crimson now. "I apologise for that." she told him, though she really wasn't and he could tell. "Hak likes to tease people and you saying that was more than he was expecting."

"I do like the last part though!" he claimed as he took a bite from one of the sweet treats that were always in Yona's apartments.

"You're the rajiu?" Yun inquired.

"In the flesh." Hak said as he stood up. "I can't claim glowing eyes or becoming a blur in battle, but I am strong." he pointed at Kija. "Ask white snake. I beat him last week in a hand to hand battle."

"I'm a dragon warrior!" Kija hissed at him as his arm suddenly throbbed, the dragon blood not liking the name he was being called. "Not a snake!"

Hak grinned at him as he felt like teasing him more. Tae-jun took in the dragon claw upon Kija's hand. "The Hakuryuu." he said with awe, before looking at Yona with wide eyes both Shin-ah and Jae-ha suddenly peering inside, just in case the man caused a scene. It was then that it was like a veil had been lifted. Tae-jun had seen these people a few times before, but never the white haired Hakuryuu. It then made sense. Her red hair, the fact that she had the dragon warrior's of myth as her guardians and now she honored him by asking him to do her bidding. How could he say no? "I'll do it. I'll do everything you ask of me." he went to one knee. "I am your servant. I'll do as you command."

Yona smiled at him. "Good." she said. "Then tomorrow we shall begin planning and I want weekly reports."

He gave a nod in agreement. "Of course." he agreed before standing to go to his tribe's apartments in that were here. A warning was given to him that he was not, under no circumstance tell his father why he was here or what he had discussed with her and the others.

* * *

Once again Yona found herself dreaming of her past life as Hiryuu. This time she could see buildings burning as the village was being plundered by evil and vicious men. She could feel an anger that was not her own, but Hiryuu's. Men, women and child laid in the streets dead or dying. It tore at Yona's heart. Looking she soon found herself looking at Hiryuu who stood between a Single man that she knew she knew but could not recall his name.

* * *

 

Hiryuu looked at the toughened and seasoned warrior before him. He had come to the north in hopes of squashing the bandit here that were killing the men and women, stealing children and turning them into children soldiers and make a packed with the chief of the clans of the north. To steal the innocence from a child like that was the most dishonorable thing someone could do. The man before him had been fighting and protecting a village from a band of a hundred bandits when Hiryuu had arrived.

Hiryuu stood in front of the man, standing between him and certain death. His red hair blowing in the wind as the former slaves, turned soldiers, turned upon the bandits with Shuten leading them. Turning to look upon the men and women behind him, Hiryuu looked at the bloodied face of the man who'd defended this village. "Protect them for a little while longer." he told him. "I'll take as many down as I can, but I certain some will get past my defences."

Snapping out of his daze the man spoke in a hoarse voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Hiryuu." was all the red haired man said before running forward into the fray, his sword drawn as he readied go take a human life.

Guen had seen a lot in his life, been told that the Kami did not care for his life. His father had called him a bastard for abandoning his lineage and becoming a monk's assistant. When his home village had been attacked, he had abandoned the temple to come protect his family. He had been too late in saving his sister and her family. His mother had died in his arms with his father already dead. He didn't know why he had grasped that sword that had been on the floor of his family's home, nor did he even realize he had taken a life until he'd seen the blood gush out of the bandits mouth. He had heard a scream, a neighbor being attacked and had killed that bandit as well. He had gone from one to the next to next until all he could see was red. He killed in order to protect and for hours he had fought to protect his village until his body was ready to give. He had cried inwardly towards the heavens to send help.

They sent Hiryuu. he thought with mirth as his legs gave out from under him. The Kami does care Father. he thought mournfully. You were wrong old man. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt hand wrap around his large quivering arms and pulled him to his feet. Looking towards the two men, he realized that they were his young cousins. He hadn't failed to save everyone in his family after all.

It was dusk when the fighting had ended when the soldiers returned to the village to rest. It was then that Guen saw Hiryuu again. The red haired man sat across from him as food was brought to him and given to them both. "Why did you come here?" Guen asked the man, it couldn't have just been coincidence that the red haired man had arrived to save them all from certain death.

"I came to Chi'shin to speak to the headman Gorum." Hiryuu admitted that it had been good timing in their arrival.

"Why?" Guen inquired as he eyed the stranger with distrust.

Hiryuu smiled friendly at the man before him. His short dark locks were damp from sweat from the heat of the day. "Because, like you, I wish to protect people from those who would rather do harm to them." Hiryuu answered as he finished the bowl of soup. "I am glad we arrived in time. This country could use more strong warriors like yourself."

"I see." Guen placed his bowl to the side, on the small table inside the tent he had been given. "My father was Gorum. I am his oldest surviving child Guen." he leaned forward. "Now tell me, how do you plan to protect my village?"

"By uniting the region." Hiryuu answered matter of factly. Both men stared at each other for a moment before Guen began laughing at the ludicrous notion of uniting the clans.

Calming down he smiled at the red haired man. He always did like challenges. "Consider me in on this." he stated as he picked up his bowl to finish the food left inside it. "I like challenges and this sounds like fun."

Hiryuu blinked in surprise. Truthfully he hadn't thought it would be this easy to get the leader of Chi-shin to be apart of his plans. "Good, because I am certain this will bring even more fighting."

"Undoubtly!" Guen laughed. "Especially if you haven't brought in the wind tribesmen yet. They're the most stubborn people and their head clansman is a real she-devil too."

"She?" Hiryuu asked in a surprise.

Guen burst out laughing at the look that crossed Hiryuu's face. Oh this was definitely going to bring him some entertainment for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay for long chapters! LoL. I'm sure this will tide everyone over until Monday, right?


	30. United We Stand

**Chapter 30** : _United We Stand_

* * *

 

Hiryuu found his face flushing at the colorful expletives that the woman before him was yelling at the soldiers before her. In her hand was a long staff spear with a curved blade and a blue ribbon strong around the base of the blade that had golden fringe upon it. A sandy haired youth was sitting nearby with a bunch of children around him watching the entire ordeal.

"You fuckin' bastards put your damn fuckin' backs into it or heaven help me, I will put you in the fighting arena for a month damn it!" she yelled, her face red from the heat and her slight anger issue with the weaklings that were recruited this year.

"Who is that?" he asked the sandy blond haired youth as he neared them.

"That's Miss Haruko." he answered with a grin. "She might be tough on the soldiers of our tribe, but she keeps people in line that way." He told the red haired stranger. "You're Hiryuu, aren't you?"

Hiryuu smiled down at the younger man. He feels like brother Ouryuu. he thought as he examined the younger man. "I am." he decided that it would be counter productive if he lied about something so simple as his name, but it left him curious. "How did you know?"

The youth smiled at that. "I have always heard the Kami." he stated simply. "They talk like gossiping women about Hiryuu. Though one is most worried about you, more so than the others."

Hiryuu sat down next to the youth, the children moving so he could. "I am curtain I know who that one is." he said with a grin. "My eldest brother, Ouryuu was quite vocal on not wanting me to come to earth."

"No it's not Kami-Ouryuu." he stated. "Its the other one, with the deeper voice; but it's still gentle."

Hiryuu blinked in surprise. "Ryokuryuu?" he asked gaining a nod from the youth. "That's surprising. He didn't seem to mind that I was leaving, though he, like the others, made me keep the color of my scales as my hair when I came down." He touched the crown of his head at this. "I really wish they hadn't."

The youth smiled softly. "Kami-Seiryuu cries a lot." he stated causing Hiryuu to give him a sad look. "Ah! I almost forgot. My name is Zeno."

Hiryuu gave a slight laugh as he gave a nod at being introduced. "As you know, I'm Hiryuu." he replied as he held out his hand in greeting.

Zeno shook his hand. "An honor." he stated as suddenly one of the recruits went flying overhead. Zeno winced as the man landed in a horse trough. "Miss Haruko is one of the strongest in the tribe, but even I know that's a little much."

"Zeno!" The raven haired leader suddenly yelled, causing Zeno to jump slightly in his seat. "Who the fuck are you talking to!?"

Hiryuu blinked at the woman before him who had jumped up onto the top of the six foot wall that stood between the training grounds and the seats that were raised even higher than the wall. She wore black slacks with a baby blue top that had a black ribbon tie wrapped around her waist. Unlike the trainees, she had no armor on her body.

Hiryuu stood up. "I am Hiryuu." he stated causing her to grin suddenly. Hiryuu then felt like a prey being sized up by a grand predator. "I have come to speak with you."

"You wish to talk fallen dragon?" she pointed her weapon at him. "Then come down here and show me what you're made of."

Hiryuu stood shocked for a moment before taking a step forward ready to take on the challenge she had just called on with him. "I won't go easy on you." he told her causing her to grin even wider.

"Good." she said before doing a back flip back onto the ground. "Move!" she yelled at the trainees who quickly moved out of the way of their angry leader.

Hiryuu jumped down from the seat into the training arena. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he threw the scrapboard to the side along with the red haori he had been wearing. Taking a cord, Hiryuu tied back his red hair before following the wild woman to the center of the arena.

Haruko rushed him first, causing him to take a defensive measure to avoid being disembowled by her strange spear weapon. Their blades clashed, only for her to pull the staff back before bringing it down heavily upon him. He brought his blade up to block the downward strike, only to have to dodge a kick to his side.

Haruko pulled back, allowing him to advance. Suddenly she began spinning the staff around her, this caused her to have a shield of sorts and disallowed him from getting a good spot to strike at her. Seeing that her defense was good, she watched him step back, which allowed her to advance. Jumping, she thruster the spear downwards.

Hiryuu jumped backwards, but quickly advanced forward as he staff weapon struck the ground. As he brought his sword down, Haruko kicked sand at his face. Hiryuu coughed as sand got into his eyes and nose. Shaking his head, to clear them, he almost got beheaded. Moving to the side just in time, Hiryuu grasped the staff's rod and yanked it forward causing Haruko to move forward sharply. Falling forward, Hiryuu grasped her around the waist and pulled her body against his when a sudden urge hit him and kissed her lips.

Haruko went stock still in shock. Not only had she just been defeated by this man, but now he was humiliating her by kissing her in front of her men! Yanking her face away from his she went to punch him in the face when he grasped her hand and pulled it behind her back. "Asshole!" she yelled at him.

Hiryuu just grinned down at her, the fire in his eyes burning with desire, something he'd never felt for anyone in his life. "Will you listen to me now?" he asked huskily, his voice having gone down an octave or two.

"If you kiss me again, I'll gut you." she warned him as a heated flush crossed her features.

He released her as the fire began to die down. "I apologize for that." he said with sincerity. "I could not stop myself."

She turned away towards the gate that lead out of the arena. "What do you want red dragon?" she inquired as the two began to walk towards the stone two story home that was upon the hill that overlooked the village below.

"I want to make you an ally of mine." he told her truthfully. "I am trying to unite the tribes and clansmen of the region in hopes of creating a nation."

"A nation?" She looked beyond him. "Where is your army?" she inquired. "Are you going to rule over us?"

He scratched his temple. "Well, my army is actually hidden at the moment." he chuckled. "My commander is Shuten. He's the leader of a group of slaves that I helped free several months ago." He then got a serious look upon his face. "As for being the ruler of the newly established nation, I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. I only want to created a nation where war is not needed in order to keep one's family safe."

Stopping in her footsteps, she turned towards him. "You're an idiot." she mumbled before giving a sigh. "Though I suppose that I am too." She placed her hands upon her hips. "You kissed me," she accused as she pointed at him. "so you better be damn ready for the repercussions."

"Eh?" he asked confused.

She grinned. "If you're going to be my husband, you better become the damn fuckin' King by the time this shit is said and done!" she yelled at him before walking off leaving a stunned Hiryuu behind her.

* * *

 

The months that followed were chaotic and filled with in-fighting with the clans until the leaders of the three regions came to the red dragon temple which was being renovated to that of a palace. The people, former slaves, of Kuuto had begun to work to building a home for themselves and Hiryuu on and around the red dragon's mountain. It took nearly a year for them to build Kuuto and the newly name Hiryuu Castle. The three tribal leaders included Guen, Abi and Haruko, however because of the country of Xing being so close to the wind clans boarders, Haruko was having a harder time convincing the southern clans to join.

Shuten was annoyed and bored so he left Kuuto to Hiryuu to rule and take care of. He wasn't heard from for several months until Haruko showed up with the most annoyed look in Kuuto. It would seem Shuten had been able to do something she could not do, he had united all of the clans together after defeating each chieftain in battle. He had then created a new capital which everyone was beginning to call Fuuga. Thus the wind tribe was created and settled by a former slave.

During this time Hiryuu began to look to the territory towards the northeast of Kuuto. It was ruled by roughians, degenerates and lawless men. It would definitely be a challenge in taking, but it was a feat that he was ready for. With the other three tribes backing him and with Haruko's help, the newly formed sky tribe was created in Kuuto with the remaining warrior monks and soldiers that were trained by Haruko herself.

The invasion of the lawless lands began on Hiryuu's sixth year on earth, or when he looked to be twenty-two years old. It was an invasion that would take three years to completely drive out the lawless men.

* * *

 

Hiryuu looked towards the sky as the dawn broke through over the mountains and hills of the newly formed fire tribe. It had only been a month since the land that had suffered through so much had been liberated, however the reason he was here was because of rumors of barbarians from the far north having crossed the boarders only a few days prior. They weren't the only ones either. Some of the lawless men and degenerates that they'd fought to get rid of had come back for revenge.

In the valley between him and the mountains where the dawn crested were the camps of these people. They had build a platform, for what he did not know. Beside him were his three commanders, Guen, Abi and Shuten who had come with him with the backing of the their tribes. Their army was massive, but there was still some room for error on their side. If the men hesitated or turned traitor, they'd have a problem.

A cry sounded from the enemy and the battle suddenly began.

* * *

 

It was bloody. The fighting had continued through the day. The ground turning to mud as blood was soaked into the ground. Hiryuu had blood that was not him that covered every inch of his body. He felt dirty but it was his heart that felt the heaviest. With each life he had to take, Hiryuu wanted to cry.

Suddenly a slash across his back caught him off guard as he dropped his sword in midst of battle. He gave a cry of pain as his back was cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. His knees gave out and suddenly the sky opened up as rain fell from the sky, thunder rumbled and lightning began to strike the ground. He ground himself being grasped by his long red hair and forced upon his feet. He was drug through the mud and forced up on to the platform where the armies of both sides could see him.

That was when the two enemy leaders were struck by lightning from on high.

Hiryuu looked up through his drenched red hair and saw his four dragon brother's floating in front of him looking quite upset, especially Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu. The twins were always overly emotional when they wanted to be. Ouryuu looked mad but hid it well with his calm looking expression. Seiryuu looked to be on the edge of a murderous spree. "Have you had enough brother?" Ouryuu asked, his golden form glowing the brightest.

"Hiryuu, we have come for you." Hakuryuu said, his silvery scales shimmered as he seemed to want to wrap around Hiryuu in an attempt to protecting him.

"Let us return to the heavens." Seiryuu growled his fangs lengthening as his golden eyes looked upon the frightened humans below them.

"That way we can destroy these humans who seem to have forgotten their who you are." Ryokuryuu hissed as he flicked his claws imagining the deaths of the petty humans.

"No, for I myself am human now." Hiryuu called out to his brethren rejecting them, hurt appearing across each of their faces. "Though the humans may hate or betray me, I cannot help but love them."

The four looked upon one another, their love for their brother could be seen within their eyes. The golden dragon shimmered brightly as he lifted himself above the rest, his body filling the sky. "We do not wish to lose you. So in order to protect you, we shall find those who hold our idea's and beliefs. Those whom will protect you with our power." The three other's looked upon each other and nodded at their golden brother's idea. This way they'd be able to protect their brother without having to leave the heavens. Within seconds a flash of light surrounded the area as the four dragons went to find these men.

Moments after the Kami's disappeared four young me appeared upon the platform. Hiryuu gasped as he recognized each of the four young men as those he had become close to over the years. His friends, allies, Guen, Shuten, Abi and Zeno. Together they stood together ready to defend him, but with a unanimous clanking sound the enemy soldiers began to drop their weapons and raise their hands in surrender.

The fight was over, for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know, I kind of gave Haruko a bit of a potty mouth. I'm sure I could've made it worse. LoL! I figure that she's a bit of a wild girl, who does not care what the world thinks of her and does whatever she wants; just because she can.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	31. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Only 9 chapters left to this story. I'm really hoping to finish it before the end of April. Reason for this is because I plan to take a mental vacation from my Akatsuki no Yona stories in May. Like last year when I wrote A Year of Birthdays for May, I am going to be posting a story I've been writing since January 1. It's of an different anime/magna series. Bleach. May is also be my birthday month, so this will be a present to myself.
> 
> So, I thought I'd say something about this before May came around. Don't worry though, come June I will be back to writing Yona stories as usual. ^_^

**Chapter 31** : _Calm Before the Storm_

* * *

 

Yona woke up from her latest memory dream of Hiryuu. A warm feeling spreading within her chest as she recalled the memory of seeing the dragon Kami descend upon the earth, the beauty and awe that she had felt; but also a bit of fear well. _He was scared, not of his brothers, but what they'd do to the people for harming him._ she thought as she felt a tear drop down her cheeks. _He had begun to feel thinks for Haruko that he'd never felt for anyone before by that time. Could it be that he stood up to them because of not his love for humanity but because of her?_ She wiped the tear away from her face as she tried to calm herself.

Getting out of bed, Yona begun to dress in one of the fancy kimono's that she owned. It was a soft baby blue and white dress that matched Shin-ah's hair color. She hadn't even noticed the similarities until she had already dressed. Giggling, she felt her cheeks flush. _I wonder if he'll like this?_ she wondered as she contemplated on whether she'd keep her hair down or up. Deciding on a braid, she waited for her handmaid to do her hair. A decorative comb caught her attention, it had blue pearls with white and green gems in it. Grasping the golden comb she handed it to the handmaid to put in her hair. Once finished she went out of her room to greet the world.

* * *

 

As it turned out, greeting the world meant having to contend with the people in it. Servants rushed around the palace like beheaded chickens as nobles were ringing their bells to get service in their borrowed apartments. Yona almost was bumped into several times, she even spotted Min-soo running around trying to help out. The young man was her father's personal servant, but he did go around helping others with their jobs, if he could.

Peering around the corner into the breakfast room Yona saw that everyone was waiting for her, though it looked like Hak had already begun to eat. The young boy, Yun was sitting next to the priest who was wearing some new clothes she had asked a seamstress to make two days ago when the two had arrived. He looked like a real priest in those robes. He was also engaged in a discussion with her father. Stepping into the open room, she took her place across from Shin-ah, though she sat between Hak and Jae-ha. It was best to sit between the two, otherwise they'd end up teasing each other until one cracked.

"Yona, good morning." Shin-ah greeted her, a flush crossing the bridge of his nose and lightly dusted his cheeks.

Yona felt heat fill her cheeks as well. "Good morning." she greeted him.

"Yona dear..." Jae-ha begun, his voice light and teasing. "A little birdie told me that you and our blue haired brother are now courting."

Hak began coughing as he had been drinking his morning tea when Jae-ha had said this. He looked between her and Shin-ah. "Isn't that taboo?" he asked, sounding discontent with this news.

"Why?" Yona asked as she grasp one of the fruits laid out and begun to cut it up into pieces. "We're not siblings."

"He is your guard." he stated.

Yona looked up at him. "So are you." she said causing heat to rush to his cheeks. "Had it been you That was in love with me, like he is and if I returned the feelings, I would have accepted the request of courtship." she looked at her father. "Would you have allowed that father?"

King Il looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a nod. "Yes." he said with certainty. Hak's eyes widened at this revelation. "However, Hak would have needed to step down from being the Wind General, though he could have remains the chief. He also would have gained the title, which Shin-ah now holds, of Prince Consort."

"But I am not a Prince or of a royal bloodline." Shin-ah told the King.

"You are the Seiryuu." King Il said with a smile upon his face. "You are the heir of the Seiryuu line. The first Seiryuu was of noble birth, this makes you a noble and a lost Prince no less." Shin-ah's eyes were wide. He had known of the first being a noble, but had not known that this meant he was noble as well. "I have already argued this point with my counselors, though they did not like the evidence I had given them of this. You will be given the title of Prince Consort the day you are married to my daughter, who will become the first Empress of Kouka."

Yun listened to this and couldn't believe that this was an argument needing to be made. _Weren't all of the first generation dragon warrior's considered lords of their lands?_ he mused as he drank his own tea.

"Does this make Kija and I young Prince's as well?" Jae-ha asked a grin crossing his face.

"Actually the first Hakuryuu was a clan leader, but was not of noble birth." Kija explained. "Grandmother's records state that he was even disowned by his own father for becoming a monk's assistant." he told his brother. "It wasn't until King Hiryuu was crowned King, made ruler over Kouka and married off to a woman named Haruko that my ancestor was given the title Lord Hakuryuu; and that was given to him by Hiryuu himself." He grinned with pride at this knowledge. That his ancestor had earned such a title from the first king of Kouka.

"What about the Ryokuryuu?" Yun asked causing Jae-ha to look nervous and unsure of his ancestors past.

He was about to say something when Yona beat him to it. "He was born to a slave woman after she had been raped by a man named Xue-Yong, who was coincidentally the head clansman of the the clans within the wind tribe territory. It also made him the half brother of Haruko and brother-in-law to Hiryuu." Jae-ha's eyes were wide at this knowledge that she had just imparted to everyone. Not even he had known that. "Hiryuu saved his life by giving him a sword to defeat the slavers around him. Afterwards he followed Hiryuu with the thought that Hiryuu would give him good battles to fight in. He went from slave to leader of the wind tribe when he united the clans of the wind under himself." She took a sip of tea before continuing. "He earned the title of Lord Ryokuryuu when he became the Ryokuryuu. People feared him as much as they loved him. He'd help the poor and pretty much was a bully to the rich; Hiryuu and the first Seiryuu included in those moments of bullying." she giggled at the last part.

Jae-ha shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard not to tease the rich and nobility." he told her.

Another giggle escaped her lips causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "It's recorded that he said the same thing." she told him causing everybody to laugh lightly. Jae-ha felt heat rise up his neck and cover his face.

Zeno looked at Yona with a surprised expression. "Yona, how do you know these things?" he asked.

"A woman never reveals her secrets." she told him. "That's what Mama use to say." She winked at her blond haired friend.

Zeno chuckled. "Zeno likes that saying." he told her with a grin.

King Il suddenly stood from his seat. "As much as I wish to remain," he began as he walked towards the open porch doors. "I must go. There is a lot that must be done today." With that he left the room.

Yona turned her head towards Ik-su. "Have you both settled into your rooms?" she asked.

Ik-su looked towards the Princess. "We have your highness." he said. "I also wish to That you for these new robes. They are greatly appreciated."

"They'll just be ruined by the end of the day." Yun mumbled. "What?" he asked at Ik-su's glare. He never got glared at by Ik-su. "You fall over your own feet every few minutes!" he yelled trying to defend his statement.

"Really?" Yona asked. "Do you have a balancing problem?"

Ik-su's face flushed. "Problem?" Yun asked. "If it was considered a disease, he'd have it."

Yona giggled at the comparison Yun had used. "Yun..." Ik-su whined with embarrassment.

"I read once that Hiryuu had a friend that was the same." she told them. "He once told this friend that he would never find a wife because he was always falling down." She grinned. "Then one day his wife's friend, Yu-Shi Yun, caught site of the man and began yelling at him for falling all the time and ruining his clothes. They later married. She reportedly said that she had damned herself by accepting him as her husband because she Now feared that when she was reborn that she was going to be forced to take care of him in the next life as well."

"Great." Yun groaned. "If you've damned to that fate too I'm going to kick your butt!" he yelled at Ik-su who began to rub the back of his neck at the chastisement.

Yona held back her giggle, though a broad grin was on her face. Zeno watched her for a moment. Having paused in eating, he wondered. _Just what does she remember from Hiryuu's time?_

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when Yona found herself standing in the room behind the throne room. Laying beyond the mural of the dragons was Hiryuu's tomb. She didn't know why she was being given all of these memories right now. She knew that if things didn't go as planned, that she'd be mourning her father's death by the end of the week or they would be at war with Soo-jin and Kye-sook.

"What do I do?" she spoke her thoughts out loud. "I'm only a child. I'm not ready for this."

"Yona?"

Yona jumped slightly at being startled. Turning she saw Zeno was standing there. "Zeno!" she cried out. "You startled me!"

Zeno gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry." Zeno said with a bit of shame in his voice. "Why are you in here?" he asked a moment later.

"I thought that if I came here that maybe I'd be able to figure out how to stop what's going to happen before there is any blood spilt." she told him. "I fear that even with all our planning that something may go wrong."

Zeno sighed. "No one is going to harm you, Yona." he said. "Zeno is your shield. "When all else fails, Zeno will ensure your safety."

"It's not my safety I'm sorry about." she said as tears began to fall. "I don't want to loose my father."

Zeno's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that. _Of course she worries about him dying._ he thought with a heavy heart. "We will do our best to keep him safe when the traitors strike." he tried to reassure her.

"I know, but accidents happen." she said sadly.

"Yona, Zeno is curious..." he began as he twiddled his fingers together nervously. "How much do you remember about being Hiryuu?"

Yona looked back towards the mural. "Not a lot, but some." she told him. "It's been confusing, but I know thing about his life that many dont, yet there's so much I don't know about him." She smiled at him as she looked back at him. "Perhaps one day you'll talk to me about him and we'll compare notes." Zeno smiled at that, definitely liking that idea. The two then left the room behind them as the walked out to enjoy the rest of the day, even as the time drew closer to a battle that no one truly knew who would win.


	32. Horse Riding

**Chapter 32** : _Horse Riding_

* * *

 

Yona watched Hak, Shin-ah and Su-won down in the training yard while riding horses. Zeno stood at her side as Kija and Jae-ha were off doing something else. Behind her Yona heard Ik-su and her father talking about the spiritual needs of the country. She could tell the former priest was happy to answer any and all of her father's questions. The boy Yun was staying quiet as he watched and listened to everything around him. Yona was happy that Zeno had found these two with Kija. It could be worse. she thought as Su-won shot and arrow at the target as he rode by it. The arrow hit its mark. Hak followed and did the same thing, but as Shin-ah shot his arrow, the projectile went through Hak's arrow, cutting it in half.

Yona loosened a gasp in shock. She'd never seen him do that before. "My, my..." she heard her father say. "I think Shin-ah has finally surpassed Hak with the bow."

Yona giggled when she saw Hak's jaw had dropped. It was definitely something worth seeing. "Indeed." Yona agreed with her father. Bringing out her fan she began to wave it over her face to cool down.

"Impressive Shin-ah." Su-won complimented. "I don't think I've ever seen anybody out match Hak before."

"There's always a first your highness." Hak muttered causing Su-won to laugh at the title.

"Hak, we're friends. Stop calling me that." his laughter was warm and light, making one believe that he had absolutely no worries at the moment, which would've been far from the truth. "Next time I'll hit the bull's eye myself."

Shin-ah watched the two for a moment before speaking. "Then you'll need more practice." he stated. "You were off by two degrees."

"That's not by too much." Su-won pointed out.

"But it's enough to count between life and death." he countered back to his older friend.

"True." Su-won agreed. "I'll do better next time!" he exclaimed with determination in tone.

Up on the balcony King Il heard the laughter from the boys down in the training field. "The boys seem to be lively down there." Il said off handedly.

Ik-su turned his attention towards the group below the balcony and watched as the young men teased each other. Smiling gently, he was glad to be able to witness moments like this. _Soon, these moments will seem like a lifetime ago._  He turned his attention back towards King Il. He had a shadow about him that the priest had seen around people about to either die or would have death following after them. Looking towards the palace walls where the guards walked high above them, Ik-su frowned. _There is chaos here and it is hidden in plain sight._ He looked towards the Princess, his heart aching. _She knows, but does she realize the danger she is in?_ It was then he saw a shadow cross overhead and watched in amazement as the green haired young man, Ryokuryuu Jae-ha, flew overhead towards the wall to check on the security there. _Incredible_. he thought in awe before looking back towards the red haired Princess.

"I want to ride." Yona said suddenly.

"What! Why?" King Il inquired, surprised that Yona wanted to go anywhere near the horses.

Yona turned towards the stairs that would take here down to their level. "I just do." Yona stated as she picked up her shirts and rushed down the stairs.

"Yona..." Il said her name as he began to fret inwardly.

Ik-su covered his mouth to hide the smile crossing his face. _You'd be amazed at what she could do if you were not so afraid your majesty._ He really wanted to say those words out loud but knew better than to say anything.

Su-won saw his cousin coming down to the training ground. "Yona!" he cried out as he waved towards her. "Come over to me and I'll teach you how to ride." Hak snorted. "What?" he asked him.

"Are you sure you want her up there?" he asked, a tease making its way out. "You may regret the extra weight."

"Hak!" Su-won gasped in shock. "Yona isn't that heavy."

"No?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Is he making fun of me again?" she asked with a pout.

"Only the fact you weigh too much with all of those layers of clothes." Hak stated with a grin as he leaned forward on his horse.

"Then I will help her up, since she's too heavy for you; General Hak." Shin-ah stated as he wrapped his hands around Yona's waist and helped her up onto the saddle in front of Su-son.

"Funny." Hak mumbled causing Shin-ah to smirk at him as the wind general got off of his horse.

"Lean against me." Su-won told Yona as she pressed her side against him as she was forced to ride side saddle.

Yona giggled as she spotted a slight envious look coming from Shin-ah. As the horse began to walk away, Yona relaxed in her kind hearted cousin's arms. "I trust you to take care of me." she told him as she leaned against him.

"I'd never let you get hurt." Su-won promised.

"I bet you're a real ladies man with such smooth words like that." she joked causing his cheeks to heat up slightly.

"W-What?" he asked in a stutter. "No. Of course not!" he assured her causing Yona to laugh lightly at having succeeded in teasing him. He gave a light laugh. "Yona. You've spent too much time with Hak."

Both laughed at that. "Probably." Yona agreed.

"It's true that I've had some marriage talks, but...." he looked away at that, his face heating up with embarrassment. "But it's nothing final." he assured her before taking a deep breath at trying to calm himself. "Can we drop this subject?" he asked. "There's no point in talking about it." He said as he steered the horse towards the others once more.

"I've had a recent marriage offer myself." she told him, wondering if he knew already.

"Really?" he asked with wide shocked eyes. "With who?"

"Shin-ah." she said as they came to a stop next to him and Hak, both looked towards her wondering just what she was saying.

Su-won was silent for a moment before looking at the blue haired boy. "I think that's wonderful." he said with joy in his voice. "Congratulations." He smiled at the other man.

 _Huh?_ Shin-ah thought inwardly before looking at Hak who shrugged at him.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon Yona found herself feeling overly warm. Walking into her room she found some sweet snacks laid out, but ignored them for the pieces of fruit. Walking into her bed chambers, Yona took off a couple of layers of her dress, before sitting at the edge of her bed. _I feel so exhausted!_ she thought as she laid back upon the bed.

"Such a nuisance." she sat up and looked beyond the room divider towards the porch and saw Hak sitting there. He looked towards her before taking a bite out of the fruit in his hand.

"What's a nuisance Hak?" she asked, having long ago come to terms of him always finding a way into her private chambers or on to her private porch that looked over her private gardens.

"The nobles are beginning to arrive." he told her.

She gave a giggle at his annoyed look. "They're part of life here." she told him gaining an annoy look from him. She twiddled her thumbs together. "I heard a rumor about you." she told him, nervous on whether it was true or not.

"Huh?" he asked with very little interest in whatever she was going to say. "What is it this time?"

Yona stood up from her bed and walked around the divider and out onto the porch. "That you've got a finance." she said with a smile upon her face.

He began to instantly cough the fruit up as it got caught in his throat at the surprising rumor. "Huh?" he asked as he looked at her. "Who am I supposedly marrying?!" he demanded angrily. _Who the hell started this rumor?_

Yona smiled. "A girl called Ayame." she answered as she turned around away from him and looked towards the flowers.

He was silent for a moment or two. "Ayame?" he asked, not really want it an answer. He gave a deep sigh before speaking again. "In the last two months since you and Shin-ah have begun to court, I've not once returned home to begin a courtship with her." Yona blinked in surprise at his words. "A long time ago Gramps tried to get a courtship agreement between us, but I threw a fit and she threatened to runaway." He looked towards her, his gaze soft and gentle. "I haven't been ready to start courting anybody just yet."

Yona smiled softly at him. "Then I should tell you that it was Elder Mundok that I heard this from when I saw him talking to father a few minutes ago." she told him.

He suddenly looked annoyed. "I'll kill him." he stated as he stood up quickly.

"Don't." Yona said placing her hand on his chest giving him a start. His eyes widening at the simple touch. "Let him have his fun for now." She looked up into his eyes. "Tomorrow you can get him back for it."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"Jae-ha could help you." she told him as she walked towards her rooms. "He is the expert in these kinds of things."

Hak's eyes widened. "And what kind of things do you think he's an expert in?" he asked as he followed her through the room to the table of sweets.

"Women mostly." she answered. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid." she told him. "I know Jae-ha is no angel." He laughed at that. "He also has no preference in his partners." she said gaining a blank look from her friend.

The implications of where this was going hit him immediately. "No." he said sternly sitting at the table of sweets as he spoke.

Yona smiled as she tried to contain a laugh. "Why not?" she asked sitting across from him.

"No." Hak repeated just as her four warriors came into the room.

"Again," Yona said with her smiled broadening. "why not?"

Hak looked at the green haired man before looking back at Yona. "I want to get back at him, not kill him." he said as his own grin crossed his features.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm a part of this conversation without having been present?" Jae-ha asked as he scratched the top of his head.

Zeno laughed. "Ryokuryuu hasn't done anything wrong lately has he?" the blond inquired.

"Not to my recollection." was his answer as the four of them moved towards the table of sweets, Shin-ah coming to sit next to Yona. Their fingers intertwining as they sat next to one another.

"So what's going on and who don't you want to kill?" Kija asked as he began to pick up the tiny cakes that were sitting in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to know white snake?" Hak teased.

"Ankokuryuu...." Kija hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

Hak smirked at being called the darkness dragon. He really prefered that name over Raiju.

Jae-ha rolled his eyes at the two younger men before looking at Yona. "What exactly is going on Yona dear?" he asked her only to get a blush from her. Yona scratched her temple as she slowly broke down and he the group what she ans Hak had been talking about and why. By the end Kija had fainted with a thump, with Jae-ha having one of his pervert, but not too pervert, smirks upon his face as Zeno burst out laughing, loudly. Bright green eyes sparkled with mischief. "I could always get down with something like that. Hak is a handsome young man." Jae-ha admitted.

"Touch me and you'll never walk again." Hak threatened, Zeno lost it at that and just laughed some more as Shin-ah was trying desperately not to join him.

Yona felt her beloved's shoulders shaking as laughter was trying to force it's way out of him. "But think of his reaction Hak!" Yona countered.

Shin-ah's head suddenly hit the table as he laid it down to hide both his red face and his wide grin. His whole frame was shaking as laughter went through it at the sheer thought of something so hilariously preposterous.

Hak chuckled at the sight of the usually calm and composed Shin-ah losing it over something like this. He had to admit that he'd love to get the old man back and this would serve him right. "Okay, but if you even try kissing me, I'll kill you."

Jae-ha shrugged his shoulders. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try to hold myself back from molesting you because of your good looks." he assured the younger man who glared at him in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Que the laughter from everybody....
> 
>  
> 
> Lmbo! I can't help it. I had to put in some comedy in here. It's about to get serious and wanted a good laugh for everyone involved.


	33. An Lili

**Chapter 33** : _An Lili_

* * *

 

When morning came the next day Yona was practically bouncing with excitement at what was to occur today. Not only was it her birthday, but today Jae-ha and Hak were going to play their practical joke on Mundok. Yona just hoped she got to see this happen. She soon got her wish as soon as she sat down for breakfast with everyone. Su-won was sitting next to her talking to Shin-ah about the water general arriving with his daughter when Hak came in looking annoyed with Mundok coming in behind him.

"Settle down Hak, I was only telling his majesty about my hopes of getting you and Ayame engaged." Mundok explained with a wide grin.

Yona covered her mouth as Shin-ah suddenly looked away trying to not give away what was about to happen. Su-won, however, was totally oblivious as to what was going on. "Eh? Hak's getting engaged?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Hak yelled out angrily.

Yun blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. Over the last few days he had been watching and observing everyone and had come to the conclusion that yes the people of nobility were a bit stuck up on themselves, but to every group there were some outcasts and her highness and her friends seemed to be the biggest outcasts there were. While Princeess Yona acted the part of a spoiled young naive girl, she went behind her father's back to ensure the people of each tribe were taken care of. She sent out her warriors, who in return took care of business, no matter what it was or small the job seemed. She was the exception to the nobles who could care less about the poor people of the tribes and it warmed his heart to know that someone like herself existed, though he had yet to say that out loud. However, no matter how loud her group was, none seemed to yell like the Raiju currently was.

"I'm the chief of the wind now, you stepped down two years ago!" Hak told his adoptive grandfather. "That means you have no say in who marry now!"

"As elder I have to ensure the continuance of our tribes leadership is ensured!" Mundok yelled back.

Yun's cheeks flushed as it registered as to what they were arguing about. Ik-su chuckled next to him. "The wind has always been an excitable one." he stated with a smile.

 _Excitable?_ he wondered. _More like loud and obnoxious._ He took a bite into his fruit as he continued to watch them.

Suddenly Jae-ha stood up ans wrapped an arm around Hak's shoulder. "What's this I hear about engagements?" he asked cheekily, as a grin crossed his features.

"Ayame." Hak said. "He wants me to marry her."

Jae-ha clutched his heart dramatically. "But what about us Hak?" he asked with absolute sadness in his voice. "I thought you promised you wouldn't leave me."

Mundok suddenly looked like a fish out of water as Yun began coughing. _Did he just hear right?_ he wondered with wide eyes as Ik-su began to beat on his back.

"What!?" Su-won's voice echoed in the room. He looked between Yona ans Shin-ah who were both trying not to laugh. "Wha- I mean are they-" He looked around at the others, Zeno had his face hidden and Kija looked like he was going to faint. "But Hak!" he cried out in shock mostly.

Hak looked at Su-won's shocked face and almost lost it. Covering his face quickly, Hak pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm not." he finally answered. "I won't be marrying her." he assured Jae-ha.

Jae-ha smiled suddenly. "Good, because I'd hate to loose you as a lover." A thump was heard as Kija fell back onto the floor, his dragon arm covering his red face.

"LOVER?!" Mundok practically screamed. "Hak, tell me this isn't true. That you two aren't-" He couldn't even voice it.

Hak grinned. "What can I say, women don't hold that much interest to me." he answered with such conviction that even Yona would've believed it had she not already known that wasn't true.

Mundok looked at his grandson with shock. There went his dream of spoiling great-grandchildren one day. "I-I don't suppose you'd think about taking a concubine?" he asked with some hope.

"Nope." Hak answered as he watched his grandfather's reactions.

"Ryokuryuu are typically selfish anyway." Jae-ha admitted. "I like to keep those I love close." His arm tightened around Hak's shoulders to give emphasis on this.

Mundok coughed to clear his throat as Su-won looked like he was going to begin crying, either from jealousy or mourning the loss of his friend's innocence, Yona wasn't certain just yet.

"I-I suppose I-" Mundok began before giving a groan. "I guess you could always adopt." He looked away from Hak.

"Does this mean you'll back off on this whole marriage shit?" he asked, having calmed down a bit.

"I suppose I have no choice." Mundok admitted in defeat. "I will stop."

"Good." Hak said with a grin.

Jae-ha then gave a snort, that was followed by some chuckling. Hak bursting out laughing first as the green haired man fell against the doorway laughing. Mundok looked between the two as Su-won suddenly looked confused, as did the others not in on the joke. Those who were begun to laugh loudly and hard. As soon as one would stop laughing another would start up, causing those who'd stopped to start up again. This lasted a good five minutes before Hak whose eyes were starting to water from laughing too hard looked up his grandfather, pointed at him and said. "Gotcha."

Mundok looked confused for all of two seconds before he began yelling at his grandson. "You little-" He went to hit Hak with his staff only to freeze at hearing Yona's gently laugh that had everyone stopping to hear it's gently beauty.

When Yona finally stopped, her cheeks were red and eyes sparkling with absolute joy. "You've got to admit, Elder Mundok, they got you on that one."

"That was not funny." the old man pouted. "I thought you were serious!"

"I was, about you stopping." Hak said as he went inside to eat.

"You even said you would drop trying to find him a wife." Yona pointed out.

"That was before-" Mundok tried yo back track.

"Hmm..." Yun's voice caught everyone's attention. "Imagine if everyone heard of how Elder Mundok took back his word to his grandson and forced him into an unwanted marriage?" He suddenly smile. "I'm sure some wouldn't believe it, but those who did would suddenly question on whether or not the Elder of the wind was trustworthy. Especially given that one's word is worth its weight in gold."

Mundok looked at the young girl, he'd never seen her before, but he knew the girl was right. "You're right child."

Yun looked at him, annoyed at being called a child. "Oi, I'm fifteen. Far from a child." he pointed out.

"But you're so pretty Yun!" Yona said. "So people think you're younger than you are."

Yun flushed. "True." he admitted. "I'm a pretty genius boy. What can I say? I'm gifted."

"Boy?" Mundok asked with shock in his tone.

Yun looked even more annoyed. "You thought I was a girl?" he asked causing the wind Elder to look away nervously.

Su-won suddenly began laughing. "This morning has certainly been entertaining." he said as he stood up. He held his hand out to Yona and helped her to stand. "I think we should begin getting ready for this afternoon's party."

Yona nodded. "I'll see you guys later." she told them as she exited the room.

Jae-ha suddenly plopped himself down. "That was fun." he said as he looked over at Hak before speaking. "As handsome as Hak is," he began as he looked towards Mundok. "I like women the most."

"Yet Ryokuryuu doesn't mind male company." Zeno stated with a grin.

"Only beautiful ones." Jae-ha admitted a tease about to come out. "Like Yun."

The younger man froze up before glaring at him. "You couldn't afford me." he stated as he stood up and began to walk away with his plates.

Jae-ha chuckled, a smirk crossing his face. "Probably true." he admitted willingly.

Mundok glared at the green haired man. _Always knew that one was trouble._ he thought before looking at Hak. _But I'm proud of Hak for standing up to me. There's still hope for grandchildren though!_ He gave a nod to his thoughts. _Now if only I can get Ayame to make a move on him, then I can get that wheel started._

* * *

 

An Lili sighed as she leaned against the wood gate that led into the beautiful garden in front of her. It was Princess Yona's personal gardens. From what she could see, the garden had a beautiful pond with a stone bridge going over it. The pond had two flowering trees on each side, one blue and the other was pink. Flowering ivy roses climbed up the columns going around the porch that wrapped around the Princess' personal apartments. She wondered what kind of girl the Princess was. She'd never met her before and chances of bread meeting the sixteen year old Princess were slim to none.

Her father may have been the water tribe's general, but he didn't have great influence amongst the other generals due to the water tribe's policy of being gentle before going hard against an enemy. It was because of this that he tribe was being trampled upon. First because of the taxes they had to pay because of their many port cities. Then there were the mercenary bands and the drug lords that had recently been causing trouble. She also knew that things were not as she had been told and because of this she really wanted to do something to help her tribe, but she didn't know what she could do.

Naive. She'd heard that word a lot. She didn't know the true workings of the world because she'd been protected from it. Her two best friends were her guards, though that didn't mean she didn't love them any less.

Sighing, Lili went to push herself away from the gate when she spotted someone in red approaching her. Freezing in place, An Lili found herself looking at a young woman with flowing red hair wearing a beautiful pink and white kimono with a floral haori over her shoulders. The crown upon her head allowed Lili to know this was the crowned Princess Yona, but even without the crown She would have known. Everyone had heard of how Princess Yona had the most beautiful, if unusual, red hair in all of Kouka.

"Hello." Yona greeted her. "Who are you?" she asked having never met An Lili before.

"I'm Lady An Lili, daughter of-" she began, only to be interrupted by her highness.

"General An Joon-gi of the water tribe." Yona finished for her causing Lili's eyes to widen.

 _The Princess knows who my father is?_ she thought. _But how?_ she thought with a frown. _He doesn't do anything._

"Is something wrong?" Yona inquired.

"N-No Princess." Lili assured her.

"You were frowning, so I was curious." Yona stated as she approached the other young woman. "It's an honor to meet someone from such a noble home."

 _Noble?_ Lili wondered. She must mean our stays as nobles.

"I've heard such wonderful things of the water tribe, though recently there's been troubling news coming out of your tribe." Yona stated with some sadness to her tone.

"Oh, well..." Lili began, but really what could she say on this subject. "Our tribe has endured many things, I'm certain it will overcome this latest...test."

"Drug lords are nothing go softly against." Yona told her. "Your people are suffering. You need to begin creating help centers to help those affected and get rid of the source of the problem."

Lili frowned. "So, even you have heard of those troubling rumors."

"They're not rumors." Yona assured her. "However, if it's not taken care of soon I'll be forced to do what I did for Awa Port and really want to spare as many lives as I can."

"Awa Port?" Lili inquired. _I've heard that General Guen-tae took care of mercenaries there, but was there more to that story?_

Yona smiled friendly to her. "I may one day as something of you miss An Lili." Lili found her cheeks heat up at the Princess using her full name without the title. "I hope you will be willing to do what I ask of you, for it may save your tribe from damnation."

"Yes!" Lili cried out. "I want to help save my tribe, however that may be." She readily admired this as a fire sparked within her soul to help and protect her tribe ignited.

Yona smiled once more towards her. "Good." she said with a nod. "Would you join me to my party?" she asked. "I'm afraid you and I may be the only young girls there and I would truly enjoy having someone other than my cousin, betrothed or guardians to speak to."

"Betrothed?" she inquired curiously. _She's younger than me and is already betrothed?_ He felt a bit gloomy at that thought. "S-Sure. I'll go with you." This seemed to make Yona happy.

As the two girls began to walk towards the main gardens where the party was being held, Yona felt an odd sensation, like she was being watched and it made her feel dirty for some reason and she could not shake that feeling. Little did she know that the eyes of her father's would be killer were the ones watching her, but little did he know that he was being watched from above by the all seeing golden eyes of the Seiryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well? How was that? *grins* I was giggling a lot when writing this chapter. It was fun. ^_^


	34. The Party

**Chapter 34** : _The Party_

* * *

 

Talking to Lili was nice, especially since she was unlike any of the other noble ladies that visited the palace. Covering her mouth, Yona could see a her new acquaintances face flush hotly as she sat between Hak and Su-won. _I'm not sure who is making her blush like that, but I'm guessing it might be Hak._ Yona thought to herself before giggling at the thought of Hak making anyone blush like that. Yona suddenly shivered as she felt something brush against the back of her neck other than her hair and quickly spun around to see Shin-ah standing rather close to her. "Shin-ah." she breathed his name out in a soft whisper.

"Yona," he said her name as he brought up a wrapped gift.

Pulling the ribbon from the silk wrapping the gift, Yona found herself giving a soft smile at the pendant hanging from a golden chain. The pendant was of a red dragon surrounded by blue teardrop gems that had two white gems hanging from green colored metal wires. "It's beautiful." she told him.

"It's a gift from all of us." he said with a mild blush on his cheeks.

"Shin-ah designed it though." Kija said happily.

"Though I was the one who found the gem artist to do it." Jae-ha boasted proudly.

"Zeno was the one to wrap it though!" Zeno told her gleefully.

"Do they do that a lot?" An Lili inquired from both of the men she was sitting in between.

Hak raised and eyebrow as Su-won answered. "Do what?" he inquired.

"Compete with each other." she pointed out.

Both young men looked at the scene before them. All four of the dragon warriors sat around Yona, some part of themselves touching her, whether a hand or a piece of their clothing. It was like none of them could resist being so close to her. Hak chuckled as a smile spread across his face. "They've always been like that." he told her. "I don't think she or they even realize how close they are to each other or how they all compete for her affections."

"Shin-ah won though." Su-won pointed out to his best friend. "He's the only one to get permission to court her."

"Honestly, I'm surprise that droopy eyes didn't beat him to the punch." Hak commented with a bemused look upon his face.

"Really?" Su-won asked with surprise in his voice. "I actually am shocked it wasn't either you or Kija."

The two best friends looked at each other before Hak burst out laughing. His laughter caught the attention of Yona and her guardians causing the five of them to wonder exactly what was said to cause that reaction. "You're funny Lord Su-won!" Hak exclaimed as he turned away and walked towards Yona before pulling out a small gift of his own. "It's not much, but I hope you like it your highness." he said respectfully.

Yona's eyes widened with excitement before glaring at him to the small box. "Its not a bug is it?" she inquired receiving a grin from him, she felt apprehensive in opening the gift.

"I wonder?" he teased.

"Not funny Hak." she grumbled at him before pulling the ribbon off of the decorative box. Inside was a beaded headband with carved colored feathers hanging from it. The red feather was the largest with blue, white, green, yellow and a black one hanging from the back. It was hand made, which meant Hak had spent a great deal of time either making it himself or having someone make it for him. She looked up at him with an appropriated look. "Thank-you." she said with emotion in her voice. "Put it on me?" she asked handing him the box.

Hak blinked in surprise, not having expected her to wear the silly thing. He gave a nod before silently taking the headband out of the box and wrapping it around her forehead and tiring it behind her head. The wooden feather clinked together as they came to rest in her nest of hair that flowed behind her.

Yona smiled happily as the black beaded headband was put in place. She was exceptionally happy with her gifts from her close friends. It meant so much that they had given her such wonderful gifts. Su-won was the next one to hand her a gift. Opening the box Yona felt her cheeks heat up at the beauty of the gift before her. A floral gem embedded hairpin laid before her in the satin lined box. "Oh!" Yona gasped in surprise as she touched the golden chopsticks that had the gem flower at the top. Smiling softly, she placed the lid back on the box. "Thank-you." she told him with a smile upon her lips. "Thank-you everyone. These gifts are truly wonderful and mean a lot to me, especially since you are my precious friends." she linked her fingers with Shin-ah's.

An Lili watched Princess Yona with these men and couldn't help but stand in awe as she thanked them. You could tell that she truly did like the gifts given to her and that they truly did meant a lot. _She truly is unique._ she thought. _I probably wouldn't have liked those first two gifts. They seem so mundane, but she likes them as if they are the greatest treasures given to her._ She cocked her head at that thought. _I wonder why she'd think that?_

* * *

 

Kan Soo-jin drank the sake given to him. Soon, all of this nonsense would be done with. The lies they had fed the young Lord Su-won would finally come to fruition tonight. A sadistic grin began to spread across his face. Then, if Lord Su-won did not turn out to be the leader they wanted, he had a plan to bring Kai into this. He gave a frown when he spotted General Lee Guen-tae and his wife amongst the party guests. The earth general never came to the parties that were set up for the young Princess. So it left him wondering why the general was here in the first place. _It matters not._ he thought as he spotted Kye-sook in the dark corners watching from the pavilion where he could watch the Princess better.

The plan was simple, Lord Su-won would kill his uncle. Then the Princess Yona would suffer an accident, leaving Su-won the sole heir to the crown. Now if everything would go according to their hard placed plans.

* * *

 

Yona looked up when General Guen-tae approached her with his wife hanging off his arm. Yun-ho looked beautiful in the golden and tan kimono that hugged her figure tightly. It also did nothing to hide the tiny bump on her abdomen, which nobody but Yona seemed to notice. _I wonder if they even know or if Yun-ho is keeping it a secret?_ she thought as a smile crossed her features. "General Lee Guen-tae!" she exclaimed as she greeted him excitedly. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Yun-ho giggled. "I reminded him of your yearly party." she told the young princess. "I wanted to come this year."

Yona nodded. "I'm glad you both came. I have so few female friends." Yona admitted.

"Really?" An Lili inquired having been listening.

Yona turned towards her. "There may be a lot of female nobles who live here, but I trust very few of them." she told the other girl. An Lili's eyes widened in shock at the admission. "I'm happy to call Lady Yun-ho a friend, if she doesn't mind."

Yun-ho smiled gleefully. "Of course not." she said with pure happiness. Holding out a box she handed it to Yona. "I do hope you enjoy this."

Yona Sat the box down upon a small table that was next to the bench shed been sitting upon earlier. Pulling the silk ribbons from the gift before opening the wooden box, Yona blinked in surprise at what was inside. Pulling out tiny tea bags she gave them a sniff and found that they had a nice floral scent to them. Turning, she was about to thank her for the gift when she saw Guen-tae had was struggling her hair and growling under his breath at his wife.

"Tea? You gave her tea?" he hissed under his breath.

Yun-ho laughed lightly. "Guen...." she said quietly.

Yona giggled at the sight of the earth General picking on his wife over something so silly. "Actually..." she begun causing the general to pause in his teasings. "I love tea. So do my guardians. We shall certainly enjoy this."

"Really?" Yun-ho inquired looking hopeful.

Yona nodded as Shin-ah picked up one of the tea bags and sniffed it, Ao jumping out of the top of his kimono to smell the bag as well. Giving a squeak of approval, Ao jumped onto Yona's shoulder, surprising the general and his wife. Yona scratched under the tiny squirrels chin. "Even Ao approves!" Yona exclaimed happily.

"Pikyuu!" the squirrels squeaked happily causing everyone present to laugh lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Only a few more chapters left. I'm gonna see if I can post chapter 35 tonight too, if I don't it'll go up tomorrow evening.


	35. It Begins

**Chapter 35** : _It Begins_

* * *

 

As the party ended for the night, nobles who were too drunk from the heavy drinks that had been purposely served retired to their rooms for the night. Three of the five generals found themselves alone. An Joon-gi rarely drank and when he did it was never in excess like it had been today. He found himself slightly more distant that usual, though neither General Son Hak or General Lee Guen-tae seemed to notice this.

"So, why did you invite me to the Princess' birthday party when she didn't even know I was coming?" Guen-tae inquired, his drink being left on the chabudai table next to him. His legs stretched out on the floor as he looked like the lazy man he usually was around the earth mansion.

Hak held the bottle of sake in his hand as he listened to the general speak. "We may need the help of the earth once again." he said as he looked out of the open pavilion towards the nearby gardens and the building that were the King's personal apartments. "We have traitors amongst us."

Both generals suddenly stiffened at this. An Joon-gi lifted his tired head from his hand. "Do you have proof of this General Hak?" he inquired feeling effects of the alcohol.

Hak's eyes shone in the depleting light like dark orbs with a spark of light within them. "We do." he answered. "Soo-jin and counselor Kye-sook have been planning to kill King Il for years now. They're going to use Lord Su-won to do so."

"Lord Su-won," Guen-tae repeated the young man's name. "is he willing to do this?"

"He's our bait." Hak answered as he took a sip of the sake before frowning. "Don't drink the sake. It's laced with something."

"Toooo late." Joon-gi answered with a slur.

"Looks like we lost him." Guen-tae chuckled as An Joon-gi passed out as he threw the jug of sake to the side. "So," he smirked at Hak looking ready for a fight. "Are we expecting a fight?"

Hak grinned back. "We are." he answered gaining a wide grin from the earth general.

* * *

 

Yona paced back and forth in her room, Shin-ah and Jae-ha both watching her diligently. "Any idea when we are to do this?" Her green haired guardian inquired.

"Su-won has just entered the King's rooms." Shin-ah answered. His eyes were watching the young man. "Kye-sook was watching Yona earlier."

Yona paused her movements. "I felt him watching me earlier." she told them causing them to look at her with concern. "I felt ill then. It felt like something evil was watching my every movement all day." She twisted her fingers together nervously.

"He won't hurt you tonight." Jae-ha assured her, a finger reaching into his blue tunic that Captain Gigan had sent from Awa last month. "I've got a dozen or two daggers that can stop him."

"Zeno is in the King's room watching over him." Shin-ah assured her. "We won't let him be hurt."

"I'm just so worried that something will be overlooked." Yona told them. Behind her both Yun and Ik-su both were sitting on the cushions listening silently to them, though Yun looked slightly bored.

"The Kami are watching you tonight Princess." Ik-su stated, causing Yona to wonder if that was a good thing or not. "I know now hat the reason you brought myself and Yun here is because you needed some spiritual guidance through this. You and those with you will prevail, but whether you all come out of this intact, has yet to be seen." He folded his hands in front of his face as he began to pray silently.

Yun looked away from Ik-su to Yona. "You do realize that you might have to fight tonight, right?" His question caused both Shin-ah and Jae-ha to freeze up, neither liking that idea.

"I do." she answered him. "I am willing to fight if that means that I must kill those who would otherwise kill me and my precious family."

"Yona dear..." Jae-ha began. _Does she even know how to fight?_ he wondered having never seen a weapon in her hand.

Yona pulled out her metal decorative fan from the sleeve of her haori. "I'm not as defenseless as I've led people to always believe." She then smiled at Yun. "People have always seen me as naive and have underestimated me because of this." She looked at her guardians, her two friends and fiancee. "Besides, Kija is our secret weapon."

"Hopefully he will pull through with his promise." Jae-ha muttered under his breath.

"Don't doubt him Jae-ha or else things might not go as planned." Yona chastised him with a glare in her eyes causing the green haired man to look away nervously.

Outside the palace, hiding along the inner wall, cloaked by the encroaching shadows of night were over three dozen men and women dress in dark clothes, their light colored hair covered to ensure they were well hidden. On the ground, hidden on the roof tops of several buildings were archers ready to attack their enemy. On the ground at the center of the courtyard was the silver haired Hakuryuu Kija waiting for the enemy to show themselves. All was in place as everyone waited with bated breath for the fighting to begin.

* * *

 

Su-won looked at King Il as he stood in front of him. "What is it that you wished to speak of Su-won?" his uncle's voice seemed to echo throughout the room. Off to the side Su-won saw Zeno hiding behind some columns in the room.

"Uncle," he began, his throat feeling dry as he spoke. "I wish to first say, I am thankful to you for everything you have done for me and my mother. I know that it has not been easy to have us around because of the reason my father died many years ago." He saw Il's eyes widen. "Secondly, I wish to say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked as he repeated his nephew's words. "I don't understand..." Il shook his head at this.

"For years I've been told that the reason father died wasn't the real reason he was executed." he continued as he got close enough to touch Il. "I know this to be a lie." he whispered. "We are being watched from the shadows." he said quietly. "I do not wish to hurt you, but you must do as I say if you wish to live." He leaned forward for a moment to whisper something in his ear.

Il found his eyes widening before he gave a nod. "Very well." he answered. "Do what you must."

Lightning suddenly struck above them and as the doors opened to the King's rooms, Su-won thrust his sword forward, blood oozed onto the floor as King Il fell. Su-won turned his face towards the one who had opened the door. Kye-sook smiled as he saw the blood pooling around King Il's body. "Good job." he said. "You have avenged your father. Now we take what is rightfully yours."

Su-won narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man. "What do you mean?" he asked hoping Zeno could continue to be unnoticed.

"You didn't think we'd take a chance at her highness taking control after her father's death, did you?" he asked, an evil smile crossing his face.

Su-won glared at Kye-sook. "I told you, nobody hurts Yona." he practically growled this out.

Kye-sook rolled his eyes at the show of emotion from the young lord. "Control yourself." he chastised Su-won. "She is only one girl. She's of no use to you as a wife, as she is your first cousin. She serves no purpose now as she will no longer be the crowned Princess. She is only a hindrance." He walked out of the room, never seeing the blade coming down upon his head from above.

* * *

 

Soo-jin stood with several of his guards as the approached the inner courtyard of the King's palace. As the guards came to a stop, they found themselves being confronted by the silver haired Hakuryuu. Kija's arm was extended from his side as lightning struck the sky over head. As the light dimmed his arm suddenly grew in size as the talons extended. A fight was imminent.

"Lord Hakuryuu," Soo-jin began, his voice carrying over the area. "you are to come with us immediately. You and your friends are being arrested."

"What for?" Kija inquired, his voice deepening as he tried to reign in his anger.

"For concluding together to overthrow the current leadership." the fire general told him, a grin crossing the general's face.

"I'm sorry," Kija began as he raised his head just as the rain began to fall. "but I think that is my line."

Soo-jin's eyes widened. "What do you-" he began as suddenly dozens of men and woman stood from their hiding spots, surrounding the fire general and his men.

"We know you and counselor Kye-sook have been feeding lies to Lord Su-won about his father's death for years." he said. "We know you have been planning a coup d'etat and that you're planning to kill his majesty and her highness tonight."

Soo-jin gave a snort. "So what. It means nothing." he told the silver haired man. "The true ruler is not this family line, but the line of the fire generals! Our clan was the one created by his majesty King Hiryuu. He wanted our clan to be the future leaders, but this family line has kept us as servants. No more! The fire tribe rises tonight and all who oppose us will burn from our mighty flame!" Kija felt his eyes widen as realized just how dangerously crazy the fire general really was and knew that a true fight was ahead and prayed that they could quell the uprising here before it spread elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Two chapters posted in a single night. Woo-hoo!!! I'm feeling great. Five chapters left!


	36. The Battle

**Chapter 36** : _The Battle_

* * *

 

Yona turned her head towards the sound of footsteps coming towards her private rooms. Shin-ah pulled his sword from its sheath on his back. "Fire soldiers." he said As Jae-ha jumped into the rafters of the building. Looking behind him, Shin-ah looked at Yona. "Leave out the back."

Yona knew better than to question Shin-ah, his eyes could see everything. Turning Yona grasped Yun's hand. "Stay behind me." she told him as they ran into her private bed chamber. Pushing a bookcase to the side, it revealed a secret passage. "This leads to the gardens outside." she told him as they passed through the tunnel. The bookcase suddenly closed behind them causing Yun to turn in time to see Ik-su pushing the door closed.

"Ik-su!" he yelled causing Yona to look behind her, the light vanishing as she saw Yun's silhouette on the steps. "Protect her!" he yelled down to the young man.

 _Protect her?_ Yun wondered as he touched his chest and clenched his teeth together. _I'm not a fighter!_ he thought as he closed his eyes to hide his fear from being seen.

"Yun." Yona said his name softly as she touched his shoulder. "We'll be okay. Trust in everybody who are working hard to keep us safe."

"Us?" he asked, his voice echoing in the stairway leading under her private apartments.

"Of course." she said. "You're my friend now Yun." She then reached down and took his hand, leading him through the dark tunnels. "I know it's dark and you can't see where you are going, but try to put your trust in me and I promise I'll try to get us to safety."

 _It should be me saying that_. he thought as he followed her. _I should be brave enough to lead her to safety, but instead, she's the one that's got a hold of my hand and is comforting me with words filled with promises._ He felt ashamed to be needing to lean on her for comfort. As the Princess pushed the metal gate away from the exit, Yun found himself wincing as lightning struck overhead. _It's still raining_. he mused as he looked around the dark gardens. "Which way?" he asked.

"Father's rooms are towards the koi ponds." she stated as she took out her fan once more and pressed something that caused dagger-like blades to poke up out of the fan.

Yun felt his eyes widen as he spotted the blades coming out of the fan. _She really isn't unarmed._ he thought as she released his hands. _Were we holding hands this whole time?_ As he pondered about this he felt heat seep into his cheeks.

"Yun." Yona called his name causing him to look from his hand to her face which lit up as lightning stuck overhead once again. "Let's go."

Gathering up his courage he gave a nod. "Right." he stated as he began to follow her towards her father's rooms.

* * *

 

Inside of King Il's bed chambers Zeno made a mad dash towards King Il's fallen form, the older man sitting up as Zeno helped him to sit up. "Are you okay, your majesty?" he inquired as he looked at the blood on his form.

"A blood bag." the King stated as he pulled the bag out of his haori. "Su-won's idea." he told the other as a brief smile crossed his lips before he frowned. "Is Yona safe?" he asked quietly, unsure if they were alone just yet.

"She is with brothers Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu." Zeno assured him. "Plus the lad and priest are there as well."

Il gave a quick sigh of relief. "Good." he said with a quick nod. As the two stood up, Zeno quickly checked out of the bed chamber towards the entrance of the room and found blood was splattered on the doorframe, floor and ceiling. "Somebody has fought here."

Zeno's eyes scanned the King's courtyard before coming to the injured figure of Kye-sook who stood in front of Lord Su-won and General Son Hak, whose blade was dripping with blood. The two friends had their backs to each other as they both faced Kye-sook who held a single dagger in his hand. His left arm hung limply as blood seeped from the wound Hak's blade had caused. "Mister and young Lord are fighting Kye-sook." he muttered quietly as he looked towards the King who suddenly pulled a bow and quiver full of arrows from the wall. Zeno raised an eyebrow. The King may have had an aversion towards weapons, but that didn't mean he knew they had their merits.

"My aim may not be what it use to be when I was young," Il told the blond haired young man. "but I believe I can still hit the target as long as I can see it."

Zeno gave a nod. "I'll light the courtyard." Zeno promised him.

"How?" Il inquired. "It is raining."

Zeno grinned. "I am certain his majesty knows Zeno is older than he seems." he told the King gaining a slight nod from the man. "I have learned a few tricks during my time alive and one of them is how to use oil as a kindling."

It took Il all but a moment to understand what the plan was. "You are going to burn one of the buildings." he stated in realization. Zeno only grinned as he nodded before running off. _That's crazy._ Il thought as he hid himself in the shadows of the doorway. From his vantage point he could barely see Kye-sook, but he had faith in his nephew and the wind general Son Hak. _However, should they fail to kill him soon, I will be forced to do so myself._

* * *

 

Kija wasn't surprised when more fire tribe soldiers had shown up when his people had revealed themselves. He swung his arm around, hitting the ground and causing the men to fall into a deep pit. He didn't want to kill anybody, but only a fool would think that people wouldn't get killed tonight. Arrows flew from the archers on the wall, raining down upon soldiers who had the bare minimum of armor on their bodies.

Kan Soo-jin rushed forward towards Kija, lifting his sword he swung in a downward strike. Glad met blade as General Lee Guen-tae appeared quite out of thin air to cover Kija's back. Soo-jin starred at the man in surprise. "Surprised old man!?" Guen-tae asked excitedly. "I didn't drink your laced sake that you gave me!" He told him this as he kicked the man away from him at the same time pushing the blades against each other.

Stumbling backwards, Soo-jin cursed under his breath. "Fool, this isn't your fight." he groused as he barely dodged the blade that took a swipe at his head.

"No?" Guen-tae asked as a grin crossed his features. "But it is!" He went to stab the traitor through his stomach, but had to make quick work with his feet as the older general sliced at him in a downward strike, before bringing the blade up to slice him at a diagonal strike. "I am the general of the earth tribe who serves the King of Kouka and defends him in his time of need." he growled as he pushed forward his blade crossing Soo-jin's. Taking his free hand he curled it into a fist and brought it into contact with the old man's face.

Soo-jin saw stars for a moment as he stumbled backwards once again. "Then, I suppose, I'll have to kill you boy." he growled out as he spat out a wad of blood from the broken tooth that he now had.

"Ha!" Guen-tae laughed. "If you can get a lucky hit." He was challenging the older man and knew the fire general couldn't help but be goaded into this fight.

Nearby Kija found himself surrounded by a dozen young soldiers. "Do not do this." he told them. "It will not end well for you." He promised them, but none pulled away from the fight. "Very well." He felt his arm extend once again, growing in both size and length, he swung it at them. Six men were flung one way as six others were flung another way, their weapons falling out of their hands as they fell from the sky and hit the surrounding buildings.

* * *

 

Back in Yona's private rooms the doors were suddenly kicked in as six men forced their way into the room. Shin-ah rushed forward toward the first two who had come into the room. As three rushed passed him, they were quickly stopped by a hail of daggers from the crafter beams above them. Another held a lantern in hand before throwing it up at Jae-ha, hoping to blind the green haired man. Jae-ha kicked the lantern to the side, causing it to break against the wall.

Ik-su saw the flames climbing up the wall, grasping a nearby basin filled with water, he quickly tossed it at the flames, extinguishing them instantly. However the last man suddenly spotted him and rushed towards the priest with his sword in hand. Ik-su backed away from the soldier and just as the man was about to gut him, Ik-su tripped on his own robes, and fell backwards. The soldier growled in frustration before stabbing his sword downwards to strike the priest on to freeze as a blade was now sticking out of his own belly. Blood had splattered Ik-su on the face before the blade went upwards, slicing the man from his stomach to his shoulder. Blood showered down upon the priest as the man's body fell to the side.

It wasn't so much the blood that bother Ik-su but the fact that the man's eyes now stared at him were now frozen in absolute horror. Turning to the side, Ik-su emptied his stomachs contents.

"Are you injured?" the soft and gentle voice of the Seiryuu known as Shin-ah inquired.

The gentle blue haired man's voice seemed to echo in the priest's head. "N-No." he stuttered shakily. Standing with help from Jae-ha, Ik-su wiped his mouth. "Sorry for the mess." he apologized.

Jae-ha chuckled. "At this point it doesn't matter." he said as he pointed towards the bloodied bodies both warriors hand left behind. He touched his chin. "Though," he began as he looked at Shin-ah. "did you have to decapitate them?"

Shin-ah shrugged his shoulders. "It was faster than stabbing them." he told his fellow warrior.

Jae-ha blinked in surprise at his answer before taking a step away from him. "You can be a tad scary, you know that?"

Shin-ah gave a rare smirk at that. "So I'm told." he answered as he walked towards the doors. "Kija is about to be overwhelmed." he told Jae-ha. "I'll go find Yona."

"Right." Jae-ha gave a nod as he bounded out of the room through the ruined doors.

Shin-ah looked down at Ik-su and helped him filly stand up. "Yun is with Yona. They're safe for now." he told him, knowing the priest would be worried about the younger boy. Leaving Yona's chambers he set a quick pace to get to her.

"You can be very courageous when he is forced to be." Ik-su told him as he followed the warrior through the empty halls.

Shin-ha held his arm out to stop the priest. Taking his sword he ended the lives of two fire tribesmen who had tried to engage him, but failed. Ik-su followed him, though he had to step over the fallen bodies. Moving quickly, though silently, the two mean quickly exited the building. Turning towards the gardens that were connected to the King's gardens, they made their way towards Yona and Yun.

* * *

 

Yun sneezed as they passed under several of the flowering trees. He didn't know what it was about flowering trees, but they always made him sneeze. He hated it. As they came to the back of the King's apartments, Yona climbed up onto the wrap around porch. Kneeling she helped Yun climb up onto them. Standing, the two quietly made their way around to the front where they saw the battle playing out in front of them.

Hak swung his staff weapon at Kye-sook's head, only for the counselor to jump back away from the weapon. Su-won came in from behind Hak towards Kye-sook's side. Sword met dagger, the blades clashing before Hak brought his blade down. Kye-sook kicked Su-won away from him and dodged the staff weapon as it came down upon him. His movements were unsteady because of his injury, but he was able to evade the two blades.

Panting, Kye-sook realized that he'd been outsmarted by the young Lord Su-won. How this had happened, he wasn't sure. He had been so certain that the lies they had told him had taken root and that he'd kill the King and take out anybody in his way of becoming king himself. He grinned. _At least he did kill Il._ he thought to himself.

Suddenly the building behind him exploded. Fire erupted behind the counselor who lost his footing and fell to his knees. Suddenly an arrow shot out of the darkness that was King Il's chambers. It hit its mark in the center of Kye-sook's chest.

Kye-sook grasped at it in shock before looking up in time to see a very alive King Il walk out of the building. He fell face first, dead, into the mud.

Yona stared at her father with a bit of shock and pride mixed together when suddenly she heard a gasp. Turning she saw Yun being held by an injured soldier. His arm was around Yun's neck, choking the smaller boy. "If you don't want your friend to die, get over here girl." His voice was barely auditable over the sound of the fire that was burning. Yona took a step forward.

"Yona, no!" Yun cried out, his voice slightly muffled. _I'm putting her in danger._ Yun swung his leg backwards, kicking the man in the leg. As soon as the arm loosened Yun bit into the arm holding him. The fire soldier cried out, slammed his fist into the back of Yun's neck causing the younger boy to loosen his teeth from the man's arm.

Yona suddenly saw red as her anger reached a new limit. Yun was her friend, a friend she herself had freely made without anyone's help or assistance. He had been next to her this entire time, giving her the courage to keep moving when all she wanted to do was run and hide. Now, he had been injured because he had been protecting her. No one hurt her friends if she could help it!

Moving forward, quicker than she was known to move, she released the blades from her fan once again and slammed them under the soldiers armor under his ribs and pulled them back as she stepped away from him. The man gave a gasping wheezing sound as his lung was caught by the three blades. Opening the fan as the man fell to his knees, Yona slash the man across his neck, slicing his esophagus, the man nerves and veins that were there. Blood sprayed onto her chest and face as the man fell forward dead.

Yun stared at Yona with wide eyes. He had never expected such a reaction from her because he had been injured. Just then both Ik-su and Shin-ah came up behind Yun who was staring in shock at the bloodied Princess before him. Shin-ah stepped around the dead man's body and grasped Yona by her arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked her, though it sounded more like an urgent demand.

Yona looked up at her beloved Seiryuu and betrothed. Her eyes were still burning with her inner fire. "Finish this Shin-ah."

Golden eyes widened. She had never commanded him to do anything in all the years they had known each other. She knew his fear of using his eyes, knew of the warnings that he'd been given to never use them; but that single command erased all of his fears in that moment. "I will." he promised before leaving her standing on her father's porch with the fires still burning nearby.

Turning her head, Yona spotted Zeno coming out of the burning building, his clothes having been burned off of his body. His entire naked form covered in bright yellow scales. "Hak!" she yelled out into the courtyard. The raven haired male having been looking over Kye-sook to ensure he was dead suddenly looked up towards her. Yona pointed towards Zeno. "Help Zeno!" she yelled.

Su-won suddenly looked towards the usually happy-go-lucky blond saw the naked form of the young man and quickly took off his haori jacket and rushed over to him with Hak. Both men quickly making sure the blond was unharmed, though they were quite shocked to see the beautiful golden scales that now adorned his body.

King Il walked over to his daughter, seeing blood upon her face was quite concerning to him. "Father," she began as she looked towards him. "things must begin to change or else occurrences like this will become an everyday affair."

King Il gave a deeply saddened sigh of defeat. "I know." he said in agreement.

* * *

 

When Shin-ah arrived to the second courtyard where Kija was fighting the fire tribe soldiers, he saw that Jae-ha was fighting next to their brother. Their backs pressed against each other's as they protected one another from attacks from behind them. Off to the side General Guen-tae was having a hard time defeating Kan Soo-jin who was not let up in his attacks. The warriors from the Hakuryuu village were being injured by the fire tribe soldiers, having not been use to the rougher style of fighting.

Taking a deep breath, he prayed silently with his closed he thought out to the Kami. _Don't let me kill our allies._ Releasing the calming breath, an image of Yona suddenly coming to his mind. A little red haired girl who had accepted him for everything he was. Tears filled his eyes at the image, the first image he had of her when they had just met. For her, He'd do anything.

Opening his eyes death rush out towards their enemies.

* * *

 

Kija and Jae-ha watched in shock as the soldiers around them began falling like flies. Grasping at their throats like they were being choked. They watched in horror as strong able bodied men fell to their knees with horror on their faces as the air in their lungs rushed out and death began claiming them one by one.

Guen-tae was about to give Soo-jin a death strike when the older man cried out in fear and grasped his chest. He began clawing at it like there was something under his skin. Screams came out of his mouth as his very heart was squeezed by the power of the Seiryuu. He suddenly gave a wheezing cough as blood came up out of his throat. Falling to the ground the fire General gave one last gurgling sound as he wheezed, trying to breathe only to find no air returning to his body.

Above them, Seiryuu Shin-ah fell to his knees as the paralysis came upon him. All their enemies were dead and the fight was over. The last thing he saw were the worried looks upon his brothers faces as they rushed to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woo-hoo! This is the longest chapter for this entire story! So how was the battlescenes?


	37. Dragon's Hoard

**Chapter 37** : _Dragon's Hoard_

* * *

 

Yona sat at Shin-ah's bedside for a whole day before he woke up from his exhaustion over using his powers. He found that while he still couldn't move very well, that he did have tingling in his hands and feet. He had been very surprised to wake up to her being right next to him. What was even more surprising was the document that she had brought with her.

It was their betrothal agreement.

Unrolling the document for him, Yona began reading it to him. It was very basic really. After two years of courtship he would agree to become the Prince Consort upon a week after their wedding, a ceremony would commence followed by him fathering at least two heirs with her. At the bottom of the document was an amendment to the year in which they could marry. Instead of having to court for two years, they could marry within six months afterwards; however, she was still not allowed to ascend to the throne until her eighteenth year. A second amendment was written in which it stated that she and Shin-ah both would travel the country for two years, fixing the things that King Il had no control over, such as the famines in the fire tribe and drug lords in the water tribe.

Both teenagers looked at each other after having read the document. Both of their faces heated up at the thought of marrying within the next six months. "Yona." Shin-ah called her name softly causing her to turn towards him, her cheeks still red. With great effort Shin-ah lifted his hand towards her face, cupping a cheek, he pulled her towards him until their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

Yona felt her heart suddenly skyrocket as it beat so hard in her chest that she was certain that he could hear it. Her face felt hot as the red hue spread from her cheeks, across her face and down her throat. When it ended Yona looked away from him, trying to hide her overly heated face. Shin-ah smiled at the slight shaking that was occurring over Yona's body.

"Yona." he spoke her name once more and once again she looked towards him with reddened face. "I love you." As he told her this Shin-ah could feel his own heart begin to soar as a smile spread across her face. He did love her, had for a very long time and now with the betrothal document signed he could show his affections towards her more openly. With his hand still feeling heavy, Shin-ah took her hand within his own.

Yona looked down upon this man that was first her friend, the guardian and now soon-to-be husband. He had protected her from her death, from feeling so alone at times and have made her heart feel so heavy with love that she thought it would burst. He had done the one thing that had frightened him more than anything in the world. By using the power of the Seiryuu he had saved them from a civil war.

Bringing his semi-limp hand to her face, she rubbed her cheek against his palm before kissing his hand, a tear escaping her eyes as she spoke, her heart feeling heavy with all the emotions she was feeling. "I love you too Shin-ah." Her confession made his heart tighten with emotion.

Beyond them Kija, Jae-ha and Zeno were all watching with Yun spying with them. Zeno wiping his eyes with a handkerchief as Kija had tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "That's gotta be the cutest confession ever." Jae-ha muttered softly as he tried to blink away the wetness in his own eyes. There was dust in the air was all. He wasn't crying, really, he wasn't.

Yun agreed. _Those two are definitely cute together._ After having been working with the palace healers and the cooks, he had been asked to stay there as an apprentice to the palace healer. The old man was going to be retiring soon and his daughter had married and left for a village in the earth tribe a few years before. With Ik-su being reinstated as the priest, Yun figured he should stay nearby as it was only a matter of time before the clumsy oaf got himself hurt somehow. "They do make a good pair." he admitted before he shooed the others out of the room to give the two some privacy.

* * *

 

The following days after the battle with Kye-sook and Lord Kan Soo-jin, things began to shake up in the courts of the counselors. Those who had known about the coup were arrested by General Ju-doh, who had been off training the trainee sky soldiers in the mountains during the coup. Old and young counsel members were brought out into the courtyard and had the evidence of them having the knowledge was brought before King Il. One after the other were thrown into the King's dungeons until King Il could decide upon their fates.

Kija and Jae-ha were both commended for their valor in defending the palace walls in keeping the traitor Kan Soo-jin's soldiers from going anywhere else besides the front courtyard. In keeping the masses safe from a rebellion, the two warriors were given official titles as Lord's and given each a parcel of land in the sky tribe. General Guen-tae was given the rights to several mines along the fire/earth boarder lines in his involvement in keeping Kan Soo-jin from escaping and causing more damage than he had already done.

Then the eldest son of Kan Soo-jin was brought before King Il. The young man fell to his face before King Il. "Your majesty, before you give out your ruling, I beg you to be lenient towards my mother and younger brother." he begged, keeping his face low to the ground. "We knew nothing of my father's traitorous actions. I know by law, you must execute all in the family to stave off any future rebellions, but I beg you..." He looked up at the king with tears in his eyes. "spare my brother and mother!"

Yona, who had been silently sitting upon her cushion next to her father's throne looked at the brunette with a soft look in her eyes. This man was nothing like his father. She could see a young man who wanted nothing more than to protect his family. "I think you should keep him father." she said with a soft voice.

"Kan Kyo-ga, I will be keeping a close eye upon you and your family from now on." Il told the younger man, his voice full of authority.

Yona looked at the frightened look that was on the young man's face. It was so afraid that this hope was about to be yanked away from him. "Ouryuu Zeno will be making unscheduled visits to the land of fire for the next several years." she told him with a nod from her father who was in agreement. "How long these visits will occur will be up to you and your family. It may last only for this generation or it could be a dozen generations."

Zeno smiled at the young man as he leaned back against the wall behind Yona and the King. "Zeno gets bore, so he doesn't mind visiting for the rest of eternity."

"E-Eternity?" Kan Kyo-ga repeated. "The stories of the Ouryuu...they never said-"

"Nor will they ever tell of how long the Ouryuu has been around." Zeno assured him. "Some things must remain a secret." He placed a finger to his lips as a sign for him to keep quiet about this.

Kyo-ga gave a nod as understanding came to him. His long brown hair fell over his face as gratitude flowed from him as he began to cry for a whole different reason. "Thank-you for your mercy." As he spoke his whole body shook with emotion.

King Il nodded. "Mercy is only given once." he told the younger man. "Do not make us regret it." He then smiled at Kyo-ga. "Now, with your father's death and because you are of age, you are to begin taking over as the new general of the fire tribe."

"Of course." Kyo-ga nodded from his position on the floor.

"After my betrothed and I marry, we will be coming to the fire tribe to examine how the tribe is progressing under your rule." Yona told him causing the new general to look at her with wide eyes. "I have already sent your brother on a mission to make the villages effected by the famine plentiful once again. A friend of mine found some plants, Izza Seed, I believe it's called, that grows plentiful in the dry conditions that have surrounded those villages."

"You sent Tae-jun to these villages?" he asked her with disbelief. "He's a self absorbed brat!" he cried out.

"Perhaps." Yona stated without having to agree. "Or perhaps he just needs somebody to believe in him and what he's doing."

Kyo-ga calmed down before taking in what she'd just said. "Maybe." he reluctantly agreed.

"He is to send in weekly reports." Yona continued. "So what I know, you'll know and if you find out something new, you'll send that information to my father and I."

"Yes highness." he agreed as he bowed deeply with respect before standing and leaving the room with an escort from General Son Hak.

As the day progressed both King Il and his daughter would be seen making judgements upon people who had been in the know of the coup. By the end of the day, Yona was left feeling exhausted. There had been over a hundred people who knew or had heard about the coup, but had done nothing about it. It was mostly fear that had kept the silent, fear of being the rat who told, fear of being found out and fear of what would happen to their loved ones.

Upon laying down for the night Yona fell into a deep sleep. In her dream she found herself in a field of golden flowers for as far as they eyes could see. Lifting her head up, she found four figures curled up beside her; Jae-ha, Shin-ah, Kija and Zeno. However, as she lifted her hand she found that it had been turned into a red paw with bright red scales and that her body was no longer a human one but one of a dragon. She was a dragon and these were her treasures. She smiled at that thought, especially once she spotted two extra heads amongst her warriors, Hak and Yun both curled up fast asleep next to her. Wrapping her tail around the five bodies, she curled herself around them until they were encircled by her body. This was her precious family, a treasure worth more than gold and as a dragon she would protect their lives with her own in any way she possibly could.

Closing violet eyes, she dreamed of a future to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Don't worry! This. Is. Not. The. End. ^_^ The story will not end until get to chapter 40, so there are 3 more chapters. Happiness abounds in them!


	38. The Big Day

**Chapter 38** : _The Big Day_

* * *

 

Over the six month period before Yona and Shin-ah's wedding, the young Princess had begun to receive dozens of reports from Kan Tae-jun about rebuilding whole villages across the fire tribe. Those who had lost lands due to his father or had lost their homes due to the famine had their homes and lands returned to them. Farmers were taught how to cultivate and harvest the Izza Seeds, then how to cook with them. Once downtrodden villages now were flourishing.

The next reports she received were from Kija and Jae-ha, whom she'd sent to the water tribe where they began to fish out the drug lords and their underlings. The Kingpin himself turned out to be a man named Hiyou who had threatened An Lili's life while she'd been at the hot springs. Thankfully at the time Su-won had been in the area and had stopped the confrontation from escalating. He did, however, draw his sword in protecting An Lili and cut the man's face, which led to Hiyou escaping on foot. Since that day Lili had practically latched herself to Yona's dear cousin, which left him very confused as he had only protected her because it was the right thing to do.

Then about three months after her birthday there were some noises coming from the Xing boarder. As it turned out, the two Princess' of Xing were having conflicts amongst their factions. Some wanted Princess Tao as their new leader, the priesthood mostly. The army wanted Princess Kouren who was known to be a bit of a warrior herself. The King of Xing had died some months before and only now were the factions escalating in their attacks against each other. It got to the point where the Xing army stationed men at the boarder of the Xing and wind tribe boarders.

King Il wasn't sure of what to do, but it was obvious that something had to be done to protect Kouka in case there was a conflict at the boarder. General Son Hak was given permission to take an infantry of men to the boarder, but they were not allowed to fight unless attacked first. Shin-ah joined them as he would be able to see the enemy coming before anyone else. The standoff last two weeks before both Princess' came to the boarder. It was Zeno who acted as a courier between the two parties. King Il was forced to go to the boarder, with Yona coming along with him. Staying silent for the renewing of the peace accord between the two countries had been very hard, especially when Yona wanted to get the two sisters alone together to see what they were truly like.

That was when Jae-ha returned to the palace with disturbing news, Lady Lili had been kidnapped and Kija was heading towards the Sei boarder after her kidnappers. Unfortunately this also meant Su-won had gone missing as well. The General's of the five tribes were brought together in Suiko where An Joon-gi was furious with this development. It was the first time Yona had ever seen any sort of real emotion cross the water general's features. Her father had no choice, as Su-won was a member of the royal family and kidnapping a royal was considered a taboo another country could do to a neighboring country.

As it turned out Su-won had been drugged heavily along with An Lili and taken to one of the fort that were being built on the Sei/Kouka boarder. They also discovered that the water was laced with the very drug that they had been working to get rid of in the water tribe. So the two were forced to work without anything to drink. The workers were all kidnapped victims from the water tribe who had all but believed that they'd been forgotten about.

When the fighting began, Su-won had grabbed An Lili and snuck out of the fortress to avoid her getting hurt by anyone. For his effort, Su-won was shot by an arrow through the shoulder. As two Sei soldiers were about to kill him Jae-ha and Zeno fell from the sky and killed both men and brought the two to safety. An Joo-gi hadn't known his daughter was safe at the time and it was his arrow that had taken out Hotsuma, one of the three Kings of Sei, but only one of two that had tried to build the two fortresses. Kushibi was found and forced to surrender by Son Hak and the regiment of wind soldiers.

In the end war was barely avoided, but King Kazaguma was contacted and forced to sign a peace agreement with King Il. By the end of the conflict the Sei Kingdom had been forced to become a vassel state to Kouka as punishment for what had occurred at th boarder.

Afterwards peace had returned to the region. The water tribe was healing thanks to An Lili's clinics that were going up daily. The drugs were being destroyed and the drug lords were being forced out of business. It was also found that the drugs were coming in from the water tribe in Awa Port, which led them back to Kai where the human trafficking was taking place. It turned out to all be interconnected. Shut off once source and another would tragically take its place. Governess Gigan was contacted and with her granddaughter, Lee-un, they cleaned out the secret building where the nadai drug was being brought into Kouka from, while Jae-ha and Kija took it out from the water tribe ports.

This was where the Kingpin Hiyou showed his ugly face once again. A fight in the port streets took place between Su-won and the Kingpin, but it was Ju-doh who killed the Kingpin when the scared man had tried to take Su-won's life only to have the duel wielding sky general take Hiyou's life.

It was soon after decided by General Joon-gi that Su-won and An Lili should definitely marry, but convincing the young Lord of that was the hard part.

* * *

 

When the trees began to change in the wind and water tribes one always knew that autumn had arrived. It was at this time that a great celebration was occurring within Kouka, the union of Seiryuu Shin-ah and Princess Yona. Kuuto was decorated in colorful colors, ribbons and autumn flora covered the city. From apple green to bright reds and oranges, the city was covered in color. The palace likewise was covered in banners and silk streamers as the celebration was about to begin.

Long tables were set up with cookies, snacks and cakes with icing that made ones palate just salivate. Yun stood near the table with a bright grin as Kija, Jae-ha and especially Zeno all moaned to try the young man's confections. Zeno's stomach moaned the loudest of them all, earning him several glares from his brothers.

"I think Zeno is going to faint from hunger." Jae-ha joked.

Yun glared at the green haired man. "He could use the time to get some patience!" he yelled at the other man who chuckled.

"Zeno once went a whole month without food." he told them with a grin.

"Ah..." Jae-ha sighed. "The abilities of the Ouryuu." He shook his head. "Will they never end?"

"Nope." Zeno laughed at look on Jae-ha's face of mild annoyance.

Yun sighed as he turned away from them, Kija looking at him with a smile. "Ill ensure they don't eat the food put out just yet." he assured him.

Yun knew for a fact that he could trust Kija to do just that. Giving him a nod, he left the garden area to go find Yona. She had wanted him to come to her before the ceremony. Walking up to her apartments, Yun gave the closed door a light knock. Yun-ho gave him a bright smile as she opened the doors.

"Come in Master Yun." she said as she stepped to the side to allow him entry.

Yun flushed at the title. A month ago he had been given the title now that he was the official healer of the palace. Master of Herbal Medicine was the official title and every time he heard it, he found himself flushing from embarrassment. He was too young for such a title, but still....a small part of him enjoyed the title. "Thank-you Lady Yun-ho." he bowed to her mostly out of respect, this gained a giggle from her before she led him inside to Yona's dressing room.

Yun found his eyes widening in surprise. The kimono was a traditional three layered dress with long bell sleeves that were cut short, in the sense she was no longer going to be an unmarried woman after today. The dress had a creamy light color to it; instead of pure white. There were blue threads going along the bottom of the dress, the sleeves and around the edges. Bright red petals had been embroidered on the back and sleeves of the dress. He grinned widely when he saw her hair.

"I see you went ahead and cut your hair after all." he said, his voice making her jump slightly as she'd been talking to An Lili, Tetora and Ayura. The three girls had become her closest friends over the past year.

"Yun!" Yona gasped in surprise as she turned around towards him. In her hair was the hairpin that Su-won had given her on her birthday. The stones glittered and sparkled in the early afternoon light. "Of course I did! I'm going to be traveling after the ceremonies this week and I just can do so with long hair. Besides I asked Shin-ah about it. He said to do it, but to expect the same from him."

"Shin-ah's cutting his hair?" Tetora inquired. Yona nodded at her question. "Cute!" she squealed. "I bet he's going to look adorable!"

"Tetora..." Ayura groaned at her.

"Oh hush, you'd say the same thing if it was Zeno." she told the dark haired girl whose face turned red with embarrassment.

Yona giggled. "Yet it'll be me that enjoys the new sight." she told them gaining looks from the three girls.

"You've been told about what to expect, right?" Tetora inquired.

Yun-ho cleared her throat. "Girls." she warned them.

"Expect?" Yona asked, feeling suddenly clueless. "Expect what?" she looked between the four women.

"Don't ask me!" An Lili yelled with wide eyes her hands waving in front of her.

Tetora grinned. "Well when a man and a woman..." she began as she leaned towards Yona.

"Stop!" Yun yelled his face flushing. "I don't need to hear this!"

Tetora laughed at him. Yona looked towards him. "Yun," she began. "I know you've been helping the cooks and all..." she turned towards a wrapped gift. "This is for you." She pointed to the gift on the table.

Walking over to it, Yun undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off of the top of the box. Inside was a fancy male kimono made of pure silk. It was light blue with a dark blue haori and a black sash that went around the waist. He turned towards Yona with wide eyes.

"You've done enough work," she told him. "Now it's time to dress and enjoy yourself."

"Yona." he began but became suddenly choked up with emotions. "Thank-you!" he yelled as he hugged her, something that had become more common over the last six months. He then picked up the items then leaving quickly before he made a fool of himself.

"I think you just made his day." Tetora mumbled softly.

"So," Yona begun as she looked at Tetora. "what was it that I needed to know?"

Tetora grinned again. Both An Lili and Ayura both groaning inwardly as the older girl began to impart some wisdom upon the unsuspecting Yona whose face began as red as her hair as she was given the rundown by her. Yu-ho adding her bits of knowledge every so often. When they got to the part about him gaining a release, Yona felt like she was about to faint from embarrassment.

"D-Does that happen every time?" she asked in horror.

"Mostly." Yun-ho answered. "Now, when you get pregnant, I'll give you the details on the joys of birthing a baby." Yona cringed inwardly at that. Lady Yun-ho had given birth to a little boy that had turned out not to be so little. She really did not want to have that conversation.

"N-No thank-you." she said nervously.

Yun-ho laughed lightly. "I'll leave you to yourself then." she said before looking at the other girls. "Girls." she pointed towards the exit.

Yona watched as everyone left before giving a deep sigh. Her nerves were now shot. She felt her heart beating wildly after having that conversation with them. She had never known about that stuff. Why would she, she was a young unmarried woman, but still...

Her face became red once more as embarrassment filled her entire being.

* * *

 

Shin-ah could feel his hands feeling sweaty once again. After bathing he had been forced into a silk blue kimono and haori jacket. His assistant still was giving him looks for his extremely short hair. He had cut his hair even shorter than Hak's, but he thought he looked good with it like this. _I've had it like this before, haven't I?_ he wondered as he touched the short hair. A memory of him being small looking into a flowing river came to mind. _It was before I met Yona._

He heard a knock at his door. As it opened he saw Jae-ha, Zeno, Kija and Hak enter into the room. "We thought we'd come and see how you are doing." Hak stated as Shin-ah noticed that he was in a more traditional, yet formal attire.

"More like Hak wants to make sure you don't break Yona's heart by fleeing." Jae-ha teased as he dodged the other man's punch.

Kija stepped forward. "Is there anything you need from us?" he asked feeling nervous for the younger man.

"Perhaps advice for the wedding night?" Jae-ha inquired with a wide grin.

"Zeno was once married, he can give some advice!" Zeno announced.

Everybody stared at him in shock. "You were married!?" All four young men yelled at once.

"How is it we're just hearing about this?!" Kija asked though it sounded like a demand.

"Umm....nobody asked?" Zeno questioned them.

Both Hak and Jae-ha slapped a hand over there faces. Shin-ah began to laugh causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes. It was so out of character for him that they weren't sure if he was okay or not. He waved their concern away. "It's okay." he told them with a grin on his face. "My eyes have seen many things. People don't hide when they don't know they're being watched." he said this with a mild flush to his cheeks.

"Eh?" Jae-ha asked before looking at him with a perverted grin.

"Is our sweet Shin-ah a secret peeper?" he asked causing everybody to look at Shin-ah who was now wishing he still had some hair to hide behind.

"No." he said after a moment. "I was younger, much younger, when I first saw a man and a woman doing the act."

"Seeing it and doing it are two different things." Jae-ha told the younger man.

"Like you've done it before?" Hak teased. "You seem like a shy kind of guy anyhow."

Jae-ha flushed and opened his mouth to say some, most likely crude. "He's done it." Shin-ah assured Hak. "I was thirteen when I came across him with my eyes. He was with a servant girl."

Jae-ha grinned. "Oh yeah." he said as he begun to think about that encounter before blushing. "Hey! Keep your eyes averted when you see me with a girl!"

Shin-ah chuckled. "I don't go looking for things like that." he assured his brother.

"Right." Jae-ha muttered as the feeling of having been violated came across him.

"We need to get to the temple now." Hak told them as he ushered everyone out of the room. Shin-ah suddenly felt unsure if Yona would like how he looked with his short hair. Reaching back he brushed the short strands with his hand. "You look fine." Hak assured him as he watched the younger man from the corner of his eye.

"I hope so." he sighed as he felt Ao suddenly jump from his haori jacket to Hak's shoulder. "Keep her safe?" he asked as he looked at the squirrel.

Hak smirked. "I think the Princess would be both irritated and upset if I let something happen to Ao." he said As he pet the tiny animal who squeaked at the sudden attention. "She's in good hands." Shin-ah gave a nod as he tried to focus on other things.

* * *

 

It was sunset when the ceremony began. Lanterns lit the way from the red dragon courtyard to the temple. The lanterns hung above and were on the ground giving the ceremony a soft look. As Yona appeared at the doors of the red dragon palace and walked the whole way to the temple by herself, she tried to think of anything but what was at the end of the trail of lanterns. On either side of the lanterns were people who had come to witness the joining of her and Shin-ah's lives. Family and close friends, along with the five generals were at the bottom of the temple steps. Yona walked up the many steps that were lined with a silk rug. Coming to the top she was greeted by the sight of Shin-ah standing next to her father and Ik-su who looked like he was going to cry.

Standing in front of Shin-ah, Yona found that she lost focus on the things around her and that only he seemed to be in focus. She loved how he had cut his hair and that she could see his golden so much clearer now. They were truly beautiful, he was very handsome. She found the dragon from her dream enter her mind and barely suppressed the giggle that threatened to bubble up and out. The dragon was purring with pleasure at this union.

She barely heard Ik-su's words of prayer to the Kami or the words of praise that her father had for their joining. All that matter was this man in front of her and for a time she was content to stay where she was. When their lips met and the clapping began, it was as if the spell that had come over her had vanished and once again everything became crystal clear to her and once again she found herself blushing at what was expected of her tonight.

The celebration began with the food being served in the gardens with seating ready for those who needed it. Yona found that she was too nervous to eat and only nibbled at the treats given to her. When the music began, she was escorted to the bed chamber that she would share with her husband. Attendants helped her out of the dress and its layers until she was naked and led to the bed where she would wait for Shin-ah.

* * *

 

It didn't take Shin-ah long to come to the bed chamber after the many lanterns lights had been snuffed out until only one was lit. Yona could feel her heart racing when she heard the soft footsteps of her blue haired husband. She watched him approach the bed carefully before sitting down next to her. "Yona." he breathed her name softly. "I love you so much." he spoke gently as he softly caressed her cheek. "If you are not ready, we do not have to do anything but sleep."

Reaching out towards him, Yona pulled her closer to her and kissed his lips. "We can start with a kiss and see where it goes." she told him as she pulled the sheet closer to her body. She really was nervous but she did want to do this.

Shin-ah smiled. "A kiss..." he said softly before leaning in towards her. Their lips met once again. Nerves from both party's caused their lips to tremble against one another. Slowly Shin-ah grew bolder as recalled some of the things he had seen before and wondered if Yona would enjoy them.

Steeling his nerves he pressed his lips harder against her latest as he cupped her cheek with one hand and tipped her head to the side as he experimented by running his tongue over her bottom lip. Before long Yona was giving soft breathy sighs with every kiss. Feeling bolder, Shin-ah snuck his tongue within her mouth. Teasing her tongue and tasting her for the first time. A groan made its way out of Shin-ah's throat as her tongue tentatively ran against his own.

Yona felt herself tremble as his lips went down the column of her neck as he planted kisses on his way down her body. She gave a soft gasp as the silk sheet slid off of her chest, as her hands were still grasping his shoulders. Shin-ah pulled away to look at her. He practically had her in his lap. Their chests were touching, him still fully clothed and her very much naked. The sheets had pooled around her leaving her top bare for him to look at.

His hand slowly released her cheek, went down her neck to cover her heart. He could feel the organ beneath his hand beating furiously. He leaned forward and kissed her lips once again before he moved his hand to behind her and carefully helped her to lay down. Pulling back, he threw the haori to the side before taking off the kimono he was wearing. In the dim light, he prayed she couldn't see his obvious blush as he suddenly became aware that he was now naked in front of her.

Returning to the bed, he pulled the sheet up before climbing under them. Laying over her with his hands on either side of her, Shin-ah returned to kissing her lips. He wanted her to be as calm as he could get her. He didn't want to hurt or frighten her. His Hand began to knead her left breast as he kissed her, playing with her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger until it was hard. He loved the gasps she was making. She pressed herself into him as she unconsciously opened her legs, along him to move between them.

Once he was done with the left breast he began to tease the right one. All the while he moved his hips down into position. When his mouth began to follow his hands, Yona gave a gasp as she felt a hardness against her inner thigh. Shin-ah moved his one hand down her stomach as the other cupped the breast he was currently lavishing with attention.

Yona gave a low moan as she felt his hand cup her womanhood, as a finger spread her lower lips and began exploring her. She moved her hips upwards when she gave a gasp when his finger slipped inside of her. Shin-ah groaned as his finger was suddenly enveloped by heat and the tightness of her inner muscles.

Unable to resist, he curled his finger just a little, causing Yona to gasp loudly as he touched something deep inside her that caused such pleasure. Pulling the digit away, he found that there was a light sheen on it from the lantern. Looking her into the eyes, Shin-ah cupped her cheek one more before kissing her.

Very gently he positioned himself at her entrance. Seeing her nod, he gave a full thrust. The pained gasp she gave caused him to stop his movements. He waited until she was ready for him to move to pull his hips back and away from her. He groaned as her inner walls suddenly tightened around him. He shivered as he realized he was going to release too soon. Gripping her legs he wrapped them around him and pulled her up so that she was sitting on him. Moving his hip, she began to bounce on his lap. Moans began spilling from her lips as she grasped at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he thrusted against that spot that caused her such pleasure.

Shin-ah reach between their bodies and found her hood and clit and quickly began to rub them knowing he wasn't going last much more but didn't want it to end without her reaching her release. His hips thrusted faster as he continued rub her clit. Her gasps and moans filled the room as suddenly Yona felt her inner muscles spasm around him as her pleasure reach a new height that caused her to arch her back and toes curl in pleasure.

Shin-ah felt her walls clamp down upon him and gasped in pleasure as he lost his battle and released his seed deep within her. Laying his head against her shoulder, he felt himself begin to calm down. Sweat dripped from his forehead onto her skin as he held Yona tightly against him. Slowly he felt her begin to wiggle on his lap causing him to give a groan at the feel of her lithe body move with him still within her.

"Yona." he spoke her name tiredly.

Yona touched Shin-she's cheek with one hand as she leaned forward against his shoulder. Slowly, she felt him pull out of her as he laid them both back, with her on top of him, before rolling to his side. As they laid there, Yona found that words really weren't needed as she could feel his love for her radiating from his very being. She was so happy right now, even if she did feel a bit of an ache from their activities. Sighing as she laid her head against his chest, she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. It was the first of many nights that they'd fall asleep this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so this got a bit longer than I was expecting. I was going to split it into two chapters because of the length, but I decided against it.


	39. The Dark Dragon and the Hungry Happy Bunch

**Chapter 39** : _Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch_

* * *

 

"Seriously!" Yun yelled at the group of misfits in front of him, all of whom were grinning from ear to ear after having taken on the group of bandits that had been holding a fire village hostage for months. "Who the heck came up with that name any way?" His glare could make anybody squirm with uneasiness.

The red haired princess amongst them suddenly giggled. "It's better than the Laughing Bandits " she burst out laughing as Zeno suddenly found himself laughing as well.

Yun slapped a hand over his face as he gave an exasperated sigh. "Do I want to know?" he asked the dark haired wind general.

"I think it has something to do with Hiryuu." Hak stated with a smirk and a shrug.

Yona nodded. "After becoming King he wanted a way to connect with the people, so for a month every year, until he was caught by his wife, he and his four warriors would vanish into the countryside and dress like common folk. Then one day they came across some bandits and fought them. Upon asked by the bandit leader as to who they were, Hiryuu burst out laughing and as a joke the Ryokuryuu of the time said they were the Laughing Bandits." she laughed even harder as Jae-ha covered his face in embarrassment at his ancestor's actions. "It took a decade before anyone caught on. By then the Queen had joined them in their exploration of the newly founded country."

"It was fun!" Zeno yelled out gleefully as the memories of that time surfaced. "Hiryuu was so protective of her majesty Haruko. She was as fiery as he was when it came to fighting." Zeno looked at Hak and smirked. "Mister reminds Zeno of her a lot. Must be because she came from the wind tribe."'

Hak chuckled. "We do tend to get excited about a lot of things." he said as his chuckles turned into quiet laughter.

"I should've stayed behind." Yun said suddenly as he watched the group as he began making their dinner for the night.

"No!" Yona cried out as she ran up to Yun and hugged the younger man. "We need you Yun!"

Shin-ah nodded. "You keep us safe." he told the younger man as he watched his wife hug him.

Yun blushed as he pushed Yona away from him. "Okay, whatever you say." he agreed reluctantly as he tried to cool his face after being hugged by Yona.

Jae-ha peered over Yun's shoulder. "What are you making?" he inquired as he looked at the fish and rice.

"Salmon nigiri." he told the green haired man.

"Didn't we have fish the night before?" Kija quietly asked Shin-ah who gave a nod before placing a finger to his lips. Neither really wanted to upset Yun since he really didn't have much to work with in the territory they were currently in.

"At least the Izza Seeds seem to be doing good this year." Yona stated suddenly as she tried to change the subject. They had been going over the reports that Tae-jun had been giving. Along with farmers gaining new land to grow the seeds on, the villages now had clinics set up for the hungry and sick. Healers were being hired, or taught by Yun when they passed through, and the people were getting healthier and stronger by the day.

"I think the villages we've passed through were the worst I've seen in this territory." Yun said as he began dishing out the food.

"Tae-jun's reports have quite detailed and I'm impressed that he's actually continued to do what you've asked him to do." Hak stated as he took the bowl he was handed before he began to eat it.

Kija placed another log on the fire before taking the bowl he was handed. "These people have been through so much." he said softly. "I've asked grandmother if she could send some relief to the area and hopefully that will help with the continued healing that these people are deeply in need of."

Shin-ah nodded in agreement. "If the rains come back to the area then the drought will be over." he said as he handed Yona a bowl.

"Just because the rains return doesn't mean that the drought will end." Yona told her husband. "It'll take a lot of rain to return the water levels to their original state. It took all four of you two days to dig a well deep enough that water could be found in that last village."

Jae-ha groaned at the memory of all that labor. "I think that's the hardest I've worked in a very long time." he grumbled as his Bach ached at the thought of ever doing that again.

"You looked like you had aged ten years droopy eyes." Hak teased.

"Eh!!!" Jae-ha cried out. "That's not good!"

Yona giggled at Hak's teasing of Jae-ha. "He's kidding Jae-ha." she assured him as she watched him look at himself in the mirror compact he kept on his person.

"Of course." he chuckled with nervousness in his tone.

"Where yo after this?" Yun inquired as he sat down across from Kija who was eyeing a suspicious looking bug on Shin-ah's shoulder before gasping as Ao stuck the bug in her mouth and ate it. He paled visibly at this. Yun had the steel his face in order not to react with laughter.

"North."

"East."

Both Yona and Shin-ah looked at each other before chuckling. "North?" Yona inquired from her beloved husband.

Shin-ah gave a nod. "I think...I think that's where my village may have moved." he told her before explaining. "I came from a village in the fire, I know this; however it wasn't in this area. It was green, with fields of flowers everywhere."

"Have you been looking for your village?" Jae-ha inquired having never thought that Shin-ah would want to return there.

"Not actively." he answered softly. "I think I know where it is, but it's a long ways away."

"Then we'll go there next." Yona told him with a bright smile upon her face. "If that's what you want."

Nodding, Shin-ah continued. "I think I should go." he told her. "In order to assure them that I'm not a curse, that they don't have to hide the next Seiryuu like they've done for centuries." He looked up at the sky. "Otherwise, when the next one is born there, I'll have to remove him from their care."

"Abuse?" Jae-ha inquired feeling the marks on his wrists and ankles ache from his own abuse.

"No, but the predecessors always took care of the next generation." he told his brother. "Then when they die the next generation is left alone because nobody wants to take care of a cursed child."

Yona felt her heart tighten in her chest at this revelation. Taking his hand within her own. "I am so glad you found me when you did."

Shin-ah shook his head. "It was you who found me." he told her. The rest of the night was spent lightly talking about other things that didn't weigh upon their hearts. When the group went to bed, Shin-ah was left to stay up and keep watch as Yona shared a tent with Zeno and Yun.

* * *

 

The journey to the mountains of the north was a treacherous one. As they went through the valley's of the fire tribe they found several abandoned villages, all of which Yona had Yun mark upon his map so she could bring this to General Kyo-ga's attention when they saw him at the next meeting. The mountain they came to was very familiar to Zeno who kept on commenting about this, but he couldn't quite place the reason it was familiar. He'd never actually been here before, or had he?

The ruins they found were extremely old, at least a millennium or two in age. You could see where the mountain was beginning to move into the man-made structure, as the marble columns were being swallowed up by the natural rock. It was when Zeno saw the claw markings upon the surface that he gave a gasp that caused everyone to look at him.

"Zeno?" Yun said the eternally young man's name.

"I know where we are." he breathed softly as if afraid that the ghosts that lived in this place would hear him. "Abi, he was kidnapped once by barbarians who wanted the power of his eyes. This was after King Hiryuu and Queen Haruko had died. Yak-shi was a young ruler and the dragons weren't his to command, so the smallest nations thought they could use us against Kouka." he explained in hushed tones. "Guen and Shuten, the Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu of then, went off to the north in the fire tribe yo the boarder to a fortress that was made of marble. They killed the barbarians and returned Abi to the palace where he locked himself away in Hiryuu's mosuleum. It was soon after that we parted ways." He touched his chest as the painful memory made its way back up. "I promised to visit but I was too afraid to. I didn't want to see them grow old and when I felt them leave, it was just too painful." He suddenly began to cry causing the other three to rush to his side to comfort him.

Yona looked towards the old fortress with a frown. She could feel a deep sadness in this place. "We cannot turn our backs to this place." she told them. "The people here think they are living curses. We need to set things right, then afterwards, I want this place destroyed for good. That way no Seiryuu will ever be held as a prisoner in this place."

"If you wish it, then it'll be." Jae-ha told her Feeling the blood in his veins become heated at the thought of someone holding one of his brothers prisoner here.

"Consider it done." Kija said as he stretched his clawed hand out at the thought of being able to destroy something.

"First," Shin-ah began as he spied the dozens of people inside with his eyes. "we need to get them out." He took the first steps towards the villagers who were hiding themselves away from the world.

When they entered the open cave wall, Yona was surprised to find the area slightly deserted. People were peering out at them from behind curtains that hung over doorways. The firepit at the center of the cave crackled as the fire ate at the wood. An old man exited a doorway and approached their group.

"Strangers." he greeted them. "We are not a village that greets unknown people very well." He nodded towards those who were hiding themselves. "It would be best for you to leave."

"We are here looking for something." Yona told the man. Her hair was hidden under the hood of her cloak as Shin-ah had his hair hidden with the white fluff on top of his head.

"What are you-" the old man began as his eyes scanned the group when they froze upon looking at the man with red markings on his face. "You!" he cried out in surprise. "Have you come back to kill us?" he asked this with pure fear in his voice.

Shin-ah approached the fire so whoever was watching could see his face clearly as he took the white fur off of his head. His blue hair coupled with golden eyes and red markings allowed all to see who he was. Murmurs began escaping the covered caverns as people began to spot the all too familiar markings.

"No, I have not." he answered. "The Seiryuu is not what you think it is." he told the elder. "You have believed yourselves to be cursed because the child born with the powers of the Seiryuu would be born in every generation." He shook his head. "This belief is not true." he assured them. "The reason the Seiryuu exists is not to protect you or ward off your enemies but because he was being born in order to ensure the next generation would be born in order to around to protect Hiryuu when he reincarnated." He held out his hand towards Yona who took it. Shin-ah pushed her hood off of her head. "This is Princess Yona, daughter of King Il and my wife." There were gasps at this revelation. "She is also Hiryuu's reincarnation."

"I am horrified at learning what has happened to the village created by the first Seiryuu." she told them. "The village of the Hakuryuu is one full of life and joy. They live in the light and have embraced their past. As I look at you I see a village shrouded in darkness, scared of its own shadows and the past that it shares with the Hakuryuu." She stepped away from Shin-ah. "I want to bring this village in the light once more. To hide your village in this place, a place of such horror and sadness, makes me want to cry."

"You have no idea what it's like when our women get pregnant and to fear if the child will be born with those cursed eyes!" A young man screamed at her from one of the many cavern doorways. "When women see those eyes upon their children they kill themselves!"

"Why?" Yona asked. "Because the eyes have the power to kill?" She saw the man take a step away from Shin-ah who looked at him. "A baby cannot kill. Like anything else in life you must train the person wielding those eyes, otherwise accidents can happen." She looked at Shin-ah with love in her eyes. "He is not cursed." She then looked back at the old man. "You are the ones who are being cursed because of your fear. Please, let me change that."

The old man looked at Shin-ah who looked at the old man. "Our beliefs may have been wrong, but it is something we won't be able to let go of." he stated. "My grandson was born as the last Seiryuu. Ao killed his mother when she looked at his eyes when he was two." He pointed at Shin-ah. "When his mother saw his eyes for the first time she committed suicide in order to ensure he could not kill her himself." He sighed sadly. "The Seiryuu may not mean to kill because they are children, but accidents do happen."

"But I'm not a curse." Shin-ah assured the man.

"No, you are not." the man agreed. "The curse is not the child, but the power. It is not something all can come to accept."

"So even without the Seiryuu around you hide yourselves?" Yun asked. "Why? What's the point?"

"We feared the boy had been killed when Ao died." the old man told them. "Now that we see he is alive, it means the next one might not come for awhile?" he questioned them.

"As long as Yona is alive the next generation will not come." Zeno assured the old man. "Even afterwards, it could be another twenty years before then next Seiryuu is born."

Yona blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked him.

Zeno grinned. "Abi didn't die until thirty years after Hiryuu's death. It took ten years after he left Hiryuu Castle before death came for him."

"So between then and his death he had a child." Jae-ha stated. "Hiryuu was how old when he died?"

Zeno scratched the top of his head. "He was sixteen when he came to earth. Twenty when he met us. Thirty when Yak-shi was born. Thirty-five or forty perhaps?" he questioned the last part because he wasn't really certain.

"How does he know this?" the old man asked, by then some of the others were coming out to see these strangers that the Seiryuu had brought to them.

"Oh!" Zeno gasped in surprise. "Zeno is the Ouryuu." he stated with a grin. "I'm the first and the only Ouryuu to ever exist."

This got wide gasps from a lot of people in the vicinity. "I change my mind." the old man said. "Seiryuu isn't the one curse, but the Ouryuu. Too live this long..." He shook his head the blond. He then looked at Yona. "Princess, perhaps, if we are given time, we can come around yo your way of thinking."

Shin-ah suddenly lifted his head before frowning. "We need to leave." he said as a frown marred his features.

"Shin-ah?" Yona questioned him as he suddenly picked her up.

"Get everyone out now!" he yelled. "The ceiling is about to cave in!"

The people stared at him with dumbfounded expressions before they all began to rush towards the entrance of the caves of the fortress. Moments after the last person had exited the caves a loud explosion could be heard as the rocks above suddenly gave way and began collapsing upon the ones below. Dust shot up into the sky as the fortress above the caves gave way to the earth beneath them. It was then that the earth below their feet began to tremble as an earthquake occured.

Yona gripped onto Shin-ah as the earth beneath their feet moved. She'd never get anything like this in her life. It absolutely terrified her. When the earth stopped its shaking Yona found herself still being held upright by Shin-ah's strong embrace.

"You saved our lives." One of the men gasped, his eyes wide as the situation that they could've been in hit him.

Murmurs started up. Holding his hands up the old man looked at the Princess' group before he gave a low bow. "Thank-you, Seiryuu."

Shin-ah frowned before he spoke. "My name..." He looked at Yona before a smile spread across his lips. "My name is Shin-ah." With that the weight that had been upon his shoulders about this entire encounter suddenly lifted up from him and somehow he knew the future of his village would be brighter than it once had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, now I'm getting sad that I only one chapter left to my story. -_-


	40. Epilogue

**Chapter 40** : _Epilogue_

* * *

 

As years began to passed by Princess Yona was crowned the first Queen ruler of Kouka as Shin-ah took his place next to her. Bringing peace to the region before her reign had both its pros and cons. The people flourished, the neighboring countries did not attack or start boarder disputes, and the fire tribe had its first true rain that ended the decade old drought. Harvests were bountiful across the region, a population boom occured and the people in the water tribe no longer had the fear of drugs being used against them. The downside to the peace coming over the entire region was that there was nobody to fight nor disputes to put a halt to.

Kija began to make trips back to his village with Jae-ha following behind him over the course of a year. Then one day both returned with a three young women who would be joining them at the palace. As it turned out Jae-ha had flirted with two girls who were identical twins and had promised to marry both in return for a night of pleasure, Kija was making him keep to his word. As for Kija, his grandmother had finally gotten her twenty-two year old grandson to agree to a marriage; his only stipulation was that they'd be living at Hiryuu Castle.

So with the new excitement came celebrations for both men. Weddings were planned and all three brothers made sure Jae-ha would be at the temple on the day of his wedding. He looked like he was going to a funeral, though both of his exotic dark beauties, as he called them, seemed quite happy during the entire ceremony. Kija's wedding was celebrated twice, once at the castle and again when he came to his village for a visit with his new wife.

Then it seemed to be a race to see who could get pregnant first. Jae-ha's wives were constantly grabbing him or pulling him away from something in order to get pregnant. It got to the point that Jae-ha tried hiding from them, that only lasted a week. Kija was glad to only have one wife. The brunette woman was quite and very shy, but once she began opening up she had a hard time being quiet. She and him were rather quiet about their relationship or what occured in their private chambers, but even she seemed anxious to get pregnant. Then one morning in the late spring months, Shin-ah came out into the training yard where his brothers were with a wide grin. Catching their attention with that alone, both Kija and Jae-ha thanked the heavens when the news was broke that Yona and he were expecting their first child.

The news that Queen Yona was expecting her first child only a year after taking the throne became the biggest gossip tid-bit. It spread like wildfire first through Kuuto, then into the countryside. By the end of the first week, the entire country seemed to know. It was only a matter of time that the neighboring countries leaders found out. The Sei Kingdom leadership sent her a gift of a thousand flower bulbs to be planted in honor of the child. The sisters Kouren and Tao of Xing sent two rare blue petal flowering trees in honor of the first Seiryuu's child to be born at Hiryuu Castle.

In mid-summer Su-won announced his courtship to Lady An Lili. This caused much jealousy amongst the other ladies of the court. Their courtship would last nearly four years.

Around the same time as Su-won's announcement, Jae-ha learned he would become a father. Both of his wives had gotten pregnant around the same time, which led to a lot of gossip. One rumor stated that he had spent one night with both, though that was never found to be true or not. It was one of the tamer rumors that made Yona laugh.

As the summer months passed and the leaves turned in the south, Kija found himself with the same problem as Jae-ha. The news had been so shocking that the silver haired man had fainted which had left his wife in a slight panic. Of course when he came to he was so ecstatic that he hugged her and thanked her for the opportunity to become a father. He became a very doting husband afterwards which got Jae-ha into trouble when his wives complained that he wasn't doting enough, which led to him and Kija fighting, which led to General Hak hitting both for being idiots.

Drama in the palace became a regular thing, which many times left Yona laughing at others or just smiling at their stupidity. She found that she was quickly enjoying her pregnancy. Shin-ah would hold her at night and when the baby moved he would rub her belly to sooth the pain of the child kicking one organ or another. Then in her eighth month Yona was put on bed rest by Yun because of the swelling in her ankles. She could tell that he was worried because of how big she was but because of the swelling as well. Shin-ah would sit with back to the wall at night and let her sleep against his chest because she couldn't get comfortable.

Then on the night of the new year Yona had a pain rip through her that felt like a knife hitting her back. It sharp and very painful. It left her wondering if the aches she'd felt during the day were related to this. The midwife was called to the palace. Yun assisted, but had the woman take the lead in this. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time for Yona.

Outside the room Shin-ah paced back and forth with worry as the others tried to get him to calm down. It didn't work very well. Shin-ah could hear her cries of pain and swore this would be the one and only time she'd get pregnant by him. He didn't like her in pain, pain he inadvertently was causing. After what seemed like hours her cries stopped. Everyone waited with berated breath when suddenly a newborn baby's cry echoed throughout the halls of the palace. Shin-ah had never been so happy, when suddenly Yona's cry of pain started again. The happiness was replaced by worry that had the young man wanting to rush to her side to see why she was still in pain. It took Zeno, Kija, Jae-ha, Su-won and Hak to stop him from going into the room until the midwife came out.

When the doors opened nothing could've prepared him for the sight of Yona holding not one but two babies. Identical twin boys with dark hair, and no Seiryuu features on either of them. He could've cried when his firstborn was laid in his arms. He held him like he was made of the finest glass. Both children were healthy and Yona was fine, if not a little tired.

Time began to fly by. Children were born, weddings occured for both Su-won and surprisingly for Hak who ended up marrying Ayame in his twenty-fifth year. Again time seemed to speed up, especially to Zeno who watched as Yona aged. His heart tightening with every grey hair that seemed to appear on her head. He knew her time was coming up short.

Then in her thirty-third year, nearly fourteen years after her sons were born, Queen Yona got pregnant a second time. It came as a surprise and quickly it became apparent that this was a very difficult pregnancy for her. Early on she was sick, but the sickness went away, only to be replaced by aches in her back and stomach. She ate very little and by the time she was six months into her pregnancy she was placed upon bed rest. Yun constantly was near her bedside with Shin-ah being the only other person allowed in her private chambers. She began crying off and on during her seventh and eighth month. It was then the sickness returned. It was spring, only a day before her thirty-fourth birthday when she went into labor. The baby was a bit early, but as it was born it was found to be a very healthy baby girl with bright blue hair, golden eyes and red markings on her cheeks. She was the first female Seiryuu born.

Fears that Yona would die during the labor evaporated, but the pregnancy had left her very weak. Zeno noticed it a month later when he visited her in her chambers how pale and tired she was. They barely spoke that day, leaving the older male with a feeling a doom as this was how Hiryuu had died. Weak and sick. He refused to leave her side that night and along with Shin-ah was the first to awaken to find that she had passed away quietly in her sleep.

The week of mourning was a sad one. People from all over came to pay homage to the red haired Queen and the legacy she had left behind. Her kingdom was at peace with the neighboring countries and with no inner disputes, she left a country at peace. Lord Su-won was elected to rule in her stead because Shin-ah could not do so and their eldest was only fourteen. He ruled with honorable intent of giving the kingdom to Yona's eldest son, a promise he kept.

Shin-ah lived another twelve years, something that surprised everyone. His daughter was not only named Princess of Kouka, but the Seiryuu Princess. Most would come to fear her through the legends that came from the Seiryuu myth.

Jae-ha lived the longest of all, having married once more after both his wives had died. He saw his seventies and got to raise his youngest, the next Ryokuryuu, until he turned eleven. Kija followed Jae-ha's death a year later. He had married only once and it was his great-grandson who was born as the next Hakuryuu when he turned sixty. He got to see the young boy's eighth birthday before he took his last breath.

Through it all Zeno watched as once again his brothers died and left him behind, though this time he did keep one promise; that he'd take the children back to Hakuryuu Village where they'd be safe from persecution or being used with evil intent. It was there that he met her, the woman who looked just like Kaya. They would marry and soon after their wedding night he began to age. He grew old in the Hakuryuu village with his beautiful wife that he was convinced was Kaya's reincarnation. Ten years after they married they had a child, a little girl, who had bright blue eyes and golden hair just like her father. Zeno aged even quicker after her birth, so much so that by the time his daughter reached her seventeenth year he was a grey old man with wrinkles. It was exactly her seventeenth birthday when Ouryuu Zeno took his last breath and passed the powers of the Ouryuu over to the next generation.

That day there was a celebration in the heavens as Ouryuu Zeno finally joined his family in the heavens. It had been a long wait and it led to an even longer celebration.

* * *

 

The sun shone brightly one morning, a millennium had passed since the history books first recorded the story of the red queen and her dragon warriors that had brought peace to Kouka. The birds chirping as the early morning light filled the horizon. In a light brown two story house that stood on a hill on the street of Kuuto with skyscrapers down below said hill, an alarm could be heard going off through an open window. Inside a brunette haired young girl with violet eyes woke up to the world around her.

"Dawn!" she heard her mother's voice downstairs causing the sixteen year old girl to groan as she stretched out to shut the alarm off. "You're going to be late!"

Violet eyes widened in shock. "Crap!" she yelled as she quickly got out of bed and dressed. Quickly pulling her waist length hair into a ponytail with a red bow on top, she quickly grabbed her phone from the charger, threw it in her messenger bag, grabbed her homework and quickly ran out of the house.

"Breakfast!" her mother yelled after her.

"No time!" she yelled back as she jumped onto her bike and quickly began to pedal her way through the streets of Kuuto to get to Hiryuu High at the center of town. As she crossed the bridge to get to the school, a black vehicle pulled up to the school. Exiting the car was a young man with light blond hair with three others. The boy with raven black hair stopped in his tracks as Dawn passed him by, their eyes catching one another for a moment.

"Shin-shi?" the blond called out to him questioningly.

He grinned suddenly causing his brothers to stare in awe at the rare smile. "I just saw the woman I'm going to marry." he announced to them. "I may not know her name, but I'll definitely be marrying her."

"Shin....you're an odd one." the sandy haired brother stated.

"What makes you think she'll marry you?" the brunette inquired as he walked with a phone in hand.

Shin-shi just grinned. "Because..." he stated causing his brothers to look at him. "I'm going to make her fall in love with me." He said this with the utmost confidence making his brothers to actually believe him.

In the heavens above the Kami dragons smiled as they piled together with their youngest brother watching the returned souls of the long ago dragon warriors as they began their new lives with the princess whose soul was her own for once. As a new tale began that early morning Hiryuu wondered if he should prepare to return once more, but decided to keep those thought to himself; at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm tearing up now! It's done. Finished. Completed. -_-
> 
> Thank-you to each and every one of you that read my story and a very special thanks to those of you that left comments and kudo's on my story. They meant a lot to me. Hug! Kisses to everyone! ^_^
> 
> Now, I'll be taking the Month of May off from the Akatsuki no Yona fandom and going off to write a Bleach story, but I will return in June with a new chapter to Diamond Stars.


End file.
